Musical Madness
by Dark Angel Kaos
Summary: Allen and Kanda made a promise as kids to become musicians but due to circumstances they drifted apart. Allen is attempting to make that dream a reality and wants Kanda to be there. Will he be able to save Kanda from what is causing him to self destruct?
1. Chapter 1 The Perfect Band

Title: Musical Madness

Author: Dark Angel Kaos

Fandom: -Man

Pairings: Allen x Kanda (AreKan), Tyki x Lavi (Lucky), Cross x Lenalee

Rating: PG-18

Warnings: Yaoi, shonen ai, language, OOCness, suicidal tendencies, Japanese songs (just one), family issues, smoking, drug abuse, angst

Genre: AU, angst, music, school life

Disclaimer: -Man…don't own…nuff said…also b4 I'm sued I so don't own Doubt and Trust by Access! So yeah don't sue I'm dead broke…really!

Summery: Allen and Kanda made a promise as kids to become musicians but due to circumstances they drifted apart. Now Allen is attempting to make that dream a reality and wants Kanda to be there, but will he be able to save Kanda from what is causing him to self destruct?

A/N: Needed to do a band fic for the exorcist seriously! This fiction was born out my over fascination with band music (well I don't know most of the terms so I'm winging it). Though I wrote an oneshot music fic before but that's an original thing so yeah…!! R&R k!!

Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Perfect Band

"Man I can't wait till school is over! Today's audition is gonna rock!" a boy with spiky white hair cheered, his one visible gray eye sparkled in excitement. "I've been waiting for this day since forever!"

"Calm down Allen." a female voice chuckled, her hand threaded through her dark green hair. "You're way too eager." deep purple eyes shone with mirth.

"Can you blame the kid Lenalee he's excited and frankly I am too."

Allen turned to face the redhead in front of him a huge grin in place.

"Lavi you think we'll find our lead singer?" he asked patting the bang over his left eye. "I really hope so, the registration for 'Musical Madness' is next week Friday and without a lead singer…well we won't qualify…"

Lavi sighed though the excitement was still evident in his visible green eye, the other was covered by a black eye patch.

"Stop fretting so much Allen even without a lead singer we still rock!" he pumped his fists in the air. "Besides everyone who's anyone would be dying just to be apart of out band!"

Allen smiled at that. It wouldn't do him any good to be freaking out over finding his band a lead singer after all they've been advertising for weeks now and by the amount of people that signed up to audition he was sure their lead singer would be one of them. Somehow the thought made him beyond excited. He'll be that much closer to fulfilling their dream…

He stilled in his thoughts…why was he still remembering that stupid promise he made with that cold son of a bastard years ago! It was like his drive to become a musician was born when he met that raven haired boy. _'I guess I wanted to impress you Kan-'_

Well speak of the devil and he'll appear. Something like that right?

The doors to the canteen burst open revealing a scowling yet beautiful boy; his long raven hair was pulled up in a ponytail at the top of his head while parts that were not caught hung at the sides of his face. Fierce deep brown eyes focused only on what was ahead taking in no thought on what was on either side or behind him. He wore the standard uniform but his was altered in that it was tighter than normal with various chains and accessories adorning his body. To top it off he wore five pairs of earrings on each ear all of which were of varying sizes.

All eyes were on this beautiful boy it was as if he was some sort of a god of splendor though no one approached him. He was the sort of unfeasible beauty, desired by all but was out of their reach. He knew this and gained his reputation by exploiting that privilege of being able to have anyone he wants. No one is able to hold his interest for long he always moves on to the next after he gets bored. His persona and his attitude are what make him so complicated. Though he seems unattainable he really isn't. After all Kanda Yuu is the whore of the school.

Allen couldn't help but feel aroused when his eye landed on the raven. From as long as he could remember he always had these feelings for the boy even when they were best friends. It was hard to believe that someone as cheery and happy as him fell for someone as cold and dead to the world as Kanda. Though Kanda wasn't like that before, he was calm and gentle when he was younger but something happened that changed him…that made him break off his friendship with Allen.

The whole canteen was stuck in their lust filled gaze until:

"Hey Yuu! Over here come on sit with us!" Lavi called waving in the direction the raven stood with his lunch tray. "We have plenty of seats over here."

Allen shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind. He gave Lavi one of his 'what the hell do you think you're doing' looks which was followed by his 'are you crazy' glare. Doesn't he know the history between them? Hell the whole school knew that they were once friends but for some odd reason they aren't anymore. Not only that but the intense lust Allen felt when ever Kanda was near was another problem. There's no telling when he'd just snap and fuck him then and there on the table in front of everyone to see.

Kanda however glared at Lavi and stalked over dropping his tray on the table.

"What the fuck did I tell you about calling me by that name eh baka usagi?" he snapped taking the seat beside him none the less, the canteen was really packed. "Next time you say that name I'll rip your tongue out."

Lavi chuckled turning his chair to face the one Kanda occupied. A sly smile tugged his lips as he drunk in the appearance of the pale skin Kanda so gracefully allowed shown. He licked his lips in anticipation.

"Wouldn't it be bad if my tongue was ripped out I wouldn't be able to kiss ya da way you like." he reinforced his point by proceeding to kiss Kanda senseless his tongue wasting no time forcing its way into the warm cavern. "Nee Yuu." the words were whispered softly.

He was about to kiss Kanda again when he yelped in pain. Something hard connected with his shin painfully. He jumped up from his chair in an attempt to tend to his abused right shin. That was when he remembered something important…that Allen was there.

And everyone knows: Allen + people being all intimate with Kanda when he couldn't = a **very** pissed and homicidal Allen. Such can be seen by the murderous aura he was now currently sporting.

Lavi quickly backed away from Kanda in an attempt to lessen the killing aura directed at him. It's not like he was involved with Kanda or anything, sure he liked him before but he's already dating someone. So he only kisses Kanda once in a while because he can and besides Kanda himself doesn't mind it. When he found out about Allen and him he promised he'd back off but it looks like he's breaking his promises.

Kanda however didn't look like he cared about what ever promise Lavi made with Allen because he grabbed him and with a growl of 'you call that a kiss' he immersed himself in kissing Lavi. Allen wanted to punch them both but he tried control his anger by balling his hand into fists, his nails cutting into his skin leaving small crescent shaped wounds. He was quickly losing his appetite which was something that rarely happened.

He made a disgusted sound before getting up and throwing his book bag over his shoulders. His gaze met Lenalee's wordlessly telling her that he was leaving and without a word said he left to go to his next class that wouldn't be starting for another half hour. Before he left the canteen he glanced back to see if either one noticed his departure but when he saw them still sucking face his anger boiled. _'I seriously need to calm my self down'_ with that in mind he headed to the roof to clear his head.

Once Allen left Kanda pulled away from Lavi both a little out of breath and lightheaded from the kiss. He used the back of his hand to wipe off the excess saliva that dribbled down the corner of his lips then proceeded to eat his lunch – Soba – as if nothing had happened. Lavi shook his head at Kanda's response or lack there of.

"That was harsh Yuu, using me as a tool ta get Allen jealous then tossing me away when you're done." he whined but Kanda just ignored him in favor of eating his lunch.

Lavi sighed when he saw that he wasn't going to get anything more from the raven haired beauty. Now he has to worry about dealing with Allen, it's not like he kisses Kanda to annoy the hell out of him it's just something that happens. Besides Allen knows he's going out with Tyki so it isn't like he was stealing Kanda away from him…right?

Lenalee who was quiet throughout the entire ordeal decided to speak up.

"Kanda, you know Allen really loves you a lot so why do you always hurt him like this?" she asked, it didn't make any sense why was Kanda acting like a total bitchy bastard? "Do you really want him to hate you that much?"

Kanda stopped eating then raised his head to stare into her warm violet eyes his own a frozen pool of blue.

"Yes."

Lenalee sighed at what Kanda said and she shook her head as she thought how stupid they both were acting.

"Even though that's your wish, you do know Allen will still love you no matter how much you hurt him right?" she added as an afterthought.

Kanda put down his chopsticks his eyes shadowed by his hair.

"Yeah I know." _'but it's better if he hated me it'd make dying so much easier'_

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

Allen lay back with his hands thrown across his eyes shielding them from the harsh glare of the sun. He growled lowly as his hands gripped the fabric over his chest, most specifically his heart. It hurt like hell every time he was near Kanda…every time he heard that Kanda went out with someone, kissed someone, fucked someone. It burned him to no end as to why Kanda would do that when he knew how he felt about him. He should hate him but somehow he couldn't, it was like he knew something was wrong and he was trying to protect him by pushing him away.

"Everything was fine until the day after Kanda's birthday that year." he whispered to the sky, sorrow and hurt lining his usually cheerful voice.

The day after Kanda's twelfth birthday he changed completely becoming the cold and shameless whore he is now. He gave up on their dreams and placed all his focus on ruining his own life. Why Kanda would purposely do that to himself remains a mystery to Allen even till now. Not only that but he wants to know what happened that made Kanda that way, if he knew that much he'd probably be able to understand him more.

He got up brushing himself off. The bell rang a few minutes ago he was already eight minutes late for his class. When he was on both his feet he looked over the railing, instantly spotting Kanda who was leaning against the large barren cherry blossom tree in the school yard smoking a cigarette. A sad smile crossed his lips.

'_I don't understand you anymore…Kanda.'_

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

"Allen man can you forgive me I'm seriously sorry, I didn't mean ta kiss Yuu it was an unconscious impulse ya know like for when people blink and stuff." Lavi pleaded. "I meant nothing by it I swear!"

All three were currently in their school's auditorium setting up for the audition that is supposed to start in a few minutes. But prior to that Allen has been ignoring Lavi since after lunch and Lavi – who was not experienced in handling a moody and quiet Allen – has been apologizing from that time up till now but so far he had no luck

"Come on Allen say something! I'm really sorry and I won't do it again even if Yuu is da one who kisses me first!"

Allen's eyes were hidden by his hair when he turned to face Lavi who flinched at the cold aura surrounding the white haired teen. When he saw Allen raise his left hand he closed his eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw Allen giving him a cheeky grin.

"You're forgiven." he said with a smile, internally smirking that he got Lavi down on his knees and begging him for forgiveness.

Lavi however was really happy he got up from the ground and pulled Allen in a tight hug.

"For real?! Thanks man I though you were gunna kick me outta da band ya kno." he sobbed happy to finally be forgiven.

Allen chuckled to himself.

"Why would I? You're the best drummer there is I'd be crazy if I gave you up." he replied in an attempt to put the distressed redhead at ease. "Besides I was just punishing you." his grip suddenly tightened around Lavi who yelped in pain. "But next time you won't get off with plain avoidance that's for sure."

Lavi gulped at the warning tone in Allen's voice, now maybe he will stay away from Kanda. _'Yep most definitely there's no way I'm kissing him again…'_

Once everything was set up and organized they took their seats at the judges table looking over the list they took from the notice board. The students would be filing in any minute and Allen couldn't wait.

"Say Allen, why do we need to look for a lead singer? Any one of us could have done that." Lavi always wondered why Allen was going through all of this when either one of them could do the job. "I mean if we need a lead singer you could do it your voice rocks."

Allen had the decency to blush, he already knew he had an awesome voice but the thing is he was more comfortable sing or rap as back up. He wanted someone who will sing their heart and soul out as he wasn't much of a singer in that aspect. A lead singer's passion must be singing. His real passion lies in playing the guitar and that was what he dedicated his life to.

"Like I told you before Lavi," he began. "a lead singer's pas–"

"Yeah yeah yeah I get it already." Lavi interrupted, he waved his drumsticks in the air. "Lets get psyched up for this audition then!"

"Speaking of being psyched what's with these outfits Allen?" Lenalee asked. "Not that I don't like them but in a way aren't they over kill?"

Allen looked over to Lenalee taking in her appearance. She wore a short pleated black skirt with red trimmings at the end and tight red tube top that showed off her curves along with a half length long sleeved black jacket with red buttons. To complete her outfit she had on a pair of black and red horizontal stripped thigh length socks and a pair of black knee length boots. The accessories she wore matched her outfit, down to the choker, wristbands, earrings and rings. All had onyx and ruby gems and were silver.

He then moved his gaze to Lavi who was wearing a pair of loose fitting black cargo pants, shin length combat boots and a red marina. His jacket was like Lenalee's but longer in length and he wore a black headband that kept his hair up and spiked. The only thing that didn't match his outfit was the dark green scarf he wore around his neck but that was something he always had on even when he was in uniform. He had on various bracelets and metal bands on both his hands, two rings one on his pinky and the other on his middle and last but not least a pair of sliver hoop earring.

"Well we have to look the part after all." Allen said after a while then walked over to the full size mirror near the door gazing approvingly at his reflection. He wore a fairly tight fitting ripped black jeans pant with a pair of black shin length boots and a red long sleeved shirt – the first three buttons open – along with a black vest. A single sliver ring adorn his ring finger on his right hand while his left hand was covered with a black glove, to top it off he wore a buckle style choker that had a weird cross attached to it suspended by a silver chain, "Plus I love making some heads spin." he used his right hand to comb his hair back revealing the red tattoo he had done on his left eye.

Lenalee scoffed at what Allen said.

"You mean you want to lure Kanda in with your looks." she snorted. "That's why you had that tattoo done over your left eye and dyed your hair white. I mean you even took up wearing gray contacts! And I'm sure it's because you heard Kanda only goes out with people who stood out."

Allen blush beet red. It was true that was the only reason why he started wearing contacts, dyed his hair and got that tattoo three years ago. Too bad it never worked out liked he planned. Instead of Kanda running to him with open arms he avoided him even more._ 'Officially the worst years of my life.'_

"I don't know what you're talking about." he played ignorant. "The look matches so I kept it, Kanda…had nothing to do with it."

"Sure he didn't." Lenalee added in a drawl. "But Allen you need to stop, you're only hurting yourself." her voice was calming almost mothering as she lectured him. "Kanda doesn't like you the way you would like; hell I think he hates you most of the time. So for the sake of your own happiness just give up on him, it wouldn't have worked either way you two are too different."

Lavi kept silent throughout Lenalee's motherly harangue, she really did care about Allen. The crush she had on him for two years could suffice for that. He could see where she was coming from as someone who was rejected by the one you loved for a person who didn't give a rat's ass about them.

Yep Allen turned her down for Kanda and even though he still hasn't gained Kanda's love much less attention he's still trying. While Lenalee's been there waiting for him to quit and turn to her. It's a good thing she gave up and found someone else or she might have been waiting forever. But the thing is even though she doesn't have any romantic feelings for Allen she still wants him to be happy. And pursuing Kanda is not going to make him happy, this she needs to force into his skull.

"I'm not saying this as the girl who was hounding after your attention, but as your friend, classmate and band mate, you need to stop chasing after Kanda, Allen. I'm worried about you I don't want you to get hurt anymore." she begged.

Allen had his head down, his hair obscuring his eyes from view. He sighed then brought his head up facing Lenalee who gasped at the expression on his face. Lavi however smiled, he knew what Allen was thinking and if he was in the same position as him he would do the same thing too.

"Thanks for your worry Lenalee but I'll be fine. I'm a big boy I can take care of myself." the smile Allen had on wasn't sad it was a determined and fierce one. "Besides Kanda needs my help." he walked away from the mirror. "I'm sure you wouldn't know this but Kanda was completely different when he was younger, he was shy and quiet so to speak. I'm sure something happened back then that caused him to become what he is like now…I just need to find out what it was so that I can help him." A bright smile lit his face. "I know the Kanda I once knew is in there somewhere and I'll do what ever it takes to find him."

Lenalee was taken aback, _'he loves him that much?'_ Even if she did manage to get Allen to give up on Kanda and date someone she was sure that he'd never love them as he does Kanda. She now saw the extent of love Allen had for Kanda it was something that Allen couldn't give up, wouldn't give up no matter what. At Allen's smile she couldn't help but smile herself. And who was she to tell him to relinquish what he treasures this much?

"Sorry Allen I guess I was butting into your business again." she apologized twirling her fingers in one of her ponytails a gesture she only does when she was embarrassed.

Allen smiled at the gesture, Lenalee was really cute. If the circumstances have been any different he might had fallen for her. _'No…'_ he thought, _'Knowing me I might have cheated on her with Kanda…and then break up with her for him…'_ yep that pretty much summed up his life if he met her before he did Kanda, he's kind of a bastard isn't he?

"It's no problem. I guess my little obsession is getting out of hand." he chuckled nervously it was hard admitting that he was obsessed with Kanda.

"Yeah and you know what else is getting outta hand." Lavi interrupted, he knock the table with his drumsticks to get their attention once he got it he pointed to the door. "You two talking and taking up the time for our audition!"

Allen and Lenalee blushed when they saw the bunch of kids standing outside waiting to audition. _'I hope they didn't hear me!' _they both thought simultaneously as they went to take their seats beside Lavi.

"Hehe um sorry to ah keep you waiting." Allen began then cleared his throat. "Thank you for coming and I wish you all the best of luck!"

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

Allen sighed as he made his way down the halls towards the music room. It wasn't as if the audition was a bust, hell some of the people who performed had good voices. That's just it they only had a good voice their passion for singing was the same as Kanda's love for him: it wasn't there. _'As yet'_ he added as an afterthought to the Kanda's love part. He really wanted to win this competition and not with someone with a half-assed talent.

Ok maybe he was being biased but he needed to be strict in order to have the best band if he wants to win 'Musical Madness' and get signed with the best record label out there 'Black Order'. There were the top of the top the best of the best; if you were signed with them it means you have one amazing talent and that's what he wants for his band: the absolute best. Lavi rocks when it comes to the drums and Lenalee kicks ass when it comes to the keyboard and mixing add him with his mad guitar skills and composing capabilities and they make one sick(1) band. Now all they need is a lead vocalist with the same burning passion that they have and you could call them the perfect band.

"I'm down to five people after I get the extra equipment we'll make them perform again and then we'll choose the winner." he decided as he stopped in front of the music room. He was about to open the door when he heard something that made him freeze in his tracks. It was the sound of a guitar intro. But that wasn't what made him stop in his tracks it was the fact that the song was familiar….too familiar.

'_Doubt and Trust…'_

~owari mo miezu hashiri nukeru,  
yasuragi wa tooku sugata mo naku,

kodoku wo fuujikomete,  
tozashikakeru manazashi.

habataku mono o mukaeru sora,  
shihaisareru no o osoreyashinai,

akogareru mabayusa wa,  
subete o kaeru tame ni.

dare mo yurusazu ni,  
doko he yukeru darou?~

The person paused for a minute before they began singing again.

~ hikari no moto Yami wa umare,  
shinjitsu wa itsuwari ni yureru,  
kokoro o tsukisasu,  
fureta yoru o koorasete mo,  
yume to iu yokubou no kage o,  
yobitsuzukeru.

kimi no tsumi to itami o,  
shinjite iku.~

The sound of the guitar continued on with out missing a beat, the person playing seemed to know what they were doing as everything was flawless and with perfect timing.

~ zenbu hoshii to sasayaku koe,  
nakushiteku koto ni oitsukezu ni,

saki made motomeru yubi,  
tsumetasa ni kizukanai.

ai o nokosu nara,  
tometa kuchibiru ni.~

There was another pause like before.

~hikari dake ga yami o unde,  
nukumori wa utagai kasanete,  
tadoritsuku omoi,  
kawasu mune ni chikau mono ga,  
eien no kizu de kamawanai,  
kizami tsukete.

toki ni kizuku hazama ni,  
kieru mae ni.~

Another pause but this time it was longer, more like a guitar solo. The precession and flawless execution of the solo made Allen itch to play his. And the song – that still burned his memories – made him want to sing along with the person. He held his breath as the guitar solo came closer to its end and the person got ready to sing the final verse. The end was always the best part of the song for Allen this was where all the fervor that the artist keeps in is released.

~ hikari no moto yami wa umare,  
shinjitsu wa itsuwari ni yureru,  
kokoro o tsukisasu,  
fureta yoru o koorasete mo,  
yume to iu yokubou no kage o,  
yobitsuzukeru.

kimi no tsumi to itami o,  
shinjite iku…~

The song was over but the person continued to play his guitar. After giving the final note everything went silent. Allen released the breath he was holding, that was the best he's ever heard today. The voice, the emotion, the perfect execution of both! He must have him in his band personal bias be damned. That was what he wanted all along he didn't want to take on the role of being the lead singer because he knew someone more fit for the position. He was just buying time to muster up as much courage to ask him to join his band. With his mind made up he pushed the door open and stepped in. Startled deep brown eyes met determined gray ones.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Allen just smiled.

"Join my band…Kanda."

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

Mix-tape time!

Doubt and Trust – Access (I always imagined Kanda singing this)

A/N: (1) Sick – I always say that things are sick you know the good sick as in 'wow that's totally awesome!' and not the bad sick…

Ah my first chappie is finished!! Wooh whoo!! Yeah! Okay like I mentioned for Acquiescence it's the same for this, new stories gets last priorities over old stories. So yeah teasing ya wit this! Sorry 4 being mean but!!! I just hafta post it…you know when the plot bunny get ya and stuff hehehe. Also I apologize for making Kanda a well…man-whore among other stuff but it was needed for my story….Well till next time!!!! (Sorry had this one for a while too....)

Next chapter: Piecing it together

Ja na!

Kaos


	2. Chapter 2 Piecing it together

Disclaimer: I don't own…the songs or the anime…so don't sue me k.

Warnings: tons of language, dark Allen-ness, unbeta'd

A/N: Next chappie…hmmm looks like the plot bunny for this story has been working its magic (not really since this took way too long to finish)! Ah well let's not sweat the small stuff and get on with the story! Thank you all for reviewing! Luvies ya'll!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 – Piecing it together

Kanda stared in disbelief at what Allen just said. _'Is he crazy?'_ That was the only thought running through his mind. He knew Allen wasn't joking but – he smirked – he also knew there was no way Allen could get him to join.

"No," he replied as harshly as he could, hoping that Allen would get the hint but it seemed that he didn't.

"Kanda please don't be that way," Allen lowered himself to begging. "I don't know why you hate me so much but lets just put that aside for now and–"

"I said no asshole!" Kanda growled interrupting him. "I don't want to be part of your fucking band."

But Allen wouldn't take no for an answer.

"What happened to your dream Kanda? Didn't you want to be the best vocalist in the world…? What changed?"

Kanda tched as the anger and frustration he kept buried inside his heart for years threatened to break loose. It amazed him how only Allen could get this much of a rise out of him. But he'll never admit that, only when Allen finally became the person he wanted him to become, only then will he acknowledge him.

"Since you're so damn persistent why don't you get on your knees and beg me to join," he sneered, "oh and lets add a little boot licking, shall we?"

He stood up with both arms crossed over is chest ready to fight when the opportunity presented itself. After all there was no way in hell Allen would swallow his pride get on his knees and lick his boot. He half expected him to throw a fist his way or just storm out. You could only imagine his astonishment when he saw Allen kneeling down before him.

"Please Kanda, please join my band," Allen begged, to him pride meant nothing if he didn't have Kanda or something weird like that. He reached out to hold Kanda's right leg but was pushed back roughly.

"You fucking moron!" Kanda yelled yanking his foot from Allen's hold; he didn't think he'd actually do it. "Are you an idiot or what? As a matter of fact I don't care I'm getting the fuck out of here. So fuck off."

He turned to leave but froze when he felt a hand on his wrist. Before he knew it, he was yanked forward by his hand and shoved roughly to the closest wall, completely knocking the wind out of him. The elbow belonging to his attacker rested on his neck as a way of preventing him from escaping. Any normal person would be shaking in there boots by now but Kanda was calm. He opened his eyes and stared into those familiar yet foreign gray depts.

"You make it seem as if I was giving you a fucking choice," Allen growled in an unfamiliar husky purr that made Kanda's body shiver in pleasure. "Join my band Kanda or else." he ran his tongue along the shell of Kanda's ear.

"Or else what?" Kanda asked as he tried to mask his heady feeling with bravado.

Allen chuckled at that.

"You let me worry about that hun," he replied in that god damned hot voice of his.

He expected Kanda to refuse again, that he didn't mind because if he did he might have to administer a little punishment he always wanted to dish out on him. So he was just daring him to say no again, but what came out of Kanda's mouth left him disoriented and stunned.

"Ok."

Allen blinked. _'Wait a min…did he just say ok?'_

While Allen was in shock from the answer he never expected, Kanda used the distraction to bring is knee up – to create more space between them – and then kick Allen back sending him falling to the floor. He grabbed up his guitar and made his way over to the door while Allen sat on the ground still stunned to the core that Kanda said yes.

The pathetic look Allen had on his face pissed Kanda off. He missed the intrepid, domineering person that looked ready to fuck him then and there. It was what he always wanted…to be dominated by someone. But not just by anyone, his body always wanted to be owned and controlled by Allen even if he refused to admit it. He was the only one he'd allow to do what ever he wanted to him and he wouldn't fight back. That right belonged to Allen and Allen alone, only if he could prove himself worthy of it. He proved it to him a little while ago even if it was brief.

"Oi get the fuck up so we can go," Kanda yelled over his shoulders, already half way through the door.

"Uh yeah!" Allen got up as fast as he could and followed Kanda out. He paused at the door before turning back. "Shit I almost forgot the equipments I came here for, hey Kanda mind giving me a hand?"

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

Allen pushed the door to the auditorium open. The wide smile on his face made him seem like he just won a million dollars or just had the best sex of his life, or probably both. But Lenalee and Lavi knew otherwise: Allen found a perfect candidate to be his lead singer.

"Guys don't just stand there help me out!" he croaked as he tried to balance the extra equipments they needed in both hands. "Our late entry refused to help me."

"Oh sorry Allen," both ran towards him to take some of the items.

"So ah, a late entry?" Lenalee inquired as she took the keyboard she requested from him.

"Yep it took a while to convince him though, hence why I'm a little late," Allen replied with the same goofy grin on his face. "I had to literally beg and stuff–"

"Get the fuck out of the way, you moron," Kanda yelled interrupting Allen.

"Kanda?"

"Yuu?"

To say Lenalee and Lavi were surprised was a **huge** understatement.

"What?" he growled turning his attention to the shock ridden two.

"Yuu, you're auditioning?" Lavi asked this was something he never guessed would have happened.

"Yeah, so?"

At that reply shock gasps filled the audition.

"Wait a minute, why? How?" Lenalee could barely form a coherent sentence.

Kanda shrugged.

"The moyashi threatened me so to applaud him for finally getting a backbone I'm auditioning," he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

This however led to the students gossiping.

"Allen Walker _threatened_ Yuu Kanda?"

"You mean Allen I'm-a-perfect-gentleman Walker did? Who knew he was the sneaking type."

"Man I'm seriously scared of him now, who'd think someone could threaten Kanda and live to tell the tale."

"Yeah man, talk about hidden agendas. Somehow I knew Allen was a freak I mean who dye their hair white? Seriously white of all colour."

While the hushed comments continued, poor Allen was twitching all over by the blunt of it. _'My perfect gentleman image! It's ruined!' _It was surprising how the reputation he built for himself over the years was completely smashed and overwritten so easily.

"Allen you threatened Kanda?" who knew he was a monster underneath the perfect facade he had? Lenalee sure didn't.

"Lenalee not you too," Allen sighed.

"Hey I don't buy that ya know right Allen," Lavi supplied with a grin, before Allen could thank him for the comment Lavi continued. "I always knew ya were a fake gentleman."

Allen's hope deflated. "Yeah what ever can we get on with the finals _now_!" he elaborated on the now so that everyone would shut up. "Thank you! So the finalist are Hailey, Kuu, Alex, Shiro, Nakama and to even it out Kanda. You guys will perform with us one after the other in that order. We'll give our last comments then with the help of the crowd – that I never knew we managed to nab – the winner will be chosen. Sounds good?"

Lenalee and Lavi shrugged.

"Sure, sounds good to me," Lavi replied.

"Ok, let's get this final audition on the road!" Allen cheered he was about to grab up his black base guitar when a raised hand caught his attention. "Yes Hailey?"

The one called Hailey – a bleached blonde with brown eyes – stood up from where she sat. A coat a pink dusted her cheeks as she gaze up shyly at Allen – a clear sign that she liked him.

"Allen-kun why is _he_," she pointed towards Kanda, who was leaning against the wall near to the entrance with a bored look on his face, "allowed to reach the final round without even auditioning in the first rounds? It's not fair to the others who worked hard to be here to join your wonderful band. I mean I know I'll be the one you pick because of course who wouldn't and–"

"Hailey," Allen interrupted.

"Yes Allen-kun?"

"Could you please shut up and just sing?" he said with a strained smile that almost looked like he was trying not to lose his temper, he always got that way when someone bad talked Kanda. "About why Kanda's here, his talent makes up for it," he walked over to the stage, "you'll know when you hear him."

Hailey's face burned red, this time of embarrassment but she tried to hide that fact as she made her way to the stage, climbing up the stairs a delicate one at a time. _'I won't lose,'_ she thought as she held the mike in her hand. _'Lenalee gave up but I won't. Allen and I belong together and this song I'll sing will prove my love to him.'_

"So Hailey which song will you be singing?" Allen asked. "We already went through the songs you gave us and memorized them so pick one."

"Dangerously in love," she replied without missing a beat.

"Sure," Lenalee scoffed, "you'd have to pick that one."

Hailey turned to glare at her. "Hmm bitter aren't you? That you won't be able to get Allen-kun and I will."

Lenalee would have laughed but now wasn't the time for it. "Whatever." _'Bitch'_

Hailey walked towards the front of the stage. This time she wouldn't be singing with her prepared CD, she'll be singing to a live performance by the band she'll give anything to be part of –only to be with Allen that is. She took a deep breath as she took the mike in her hands.

"I'm ready."

Allen and his band started playing. Hailey turned her attention to Allen and started singing.

~I love you. I love you. I love you.

Baby I love you.  
You are my life.  
My happiest moments weren't complete.  
If you weren't by my side.

You're my relation,  
In connection to the sun,  
With you next to me,  
There's no darkness I can't overcome.

You are my raindrop,  
I am the sea,  
With you and God, who's my sunlight,  
I bloom and grow so beautifully.

Baby, I'm so proud,  
So proud to be your girl,  
You make the confusion,  
Go all away,  
From this cold and messed up world.~

Allen tried to get into playing his guitar but he got an intense vibe. It felt like he was being watched – really intently – and that sort of freaked him out. It's not that he wasn't used to being watched it's just that it was the kind of stare he always felt from rabid fangirls. Hailey however blushed as she tried to move closer to Allen.

~I am in love with you,  
You set me free,  
I can't do this thing,  
Called life without you here with me,  
Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you,  
I'll never leave,  
Just keep lovin' me,  
The way I love you loving me.~

She got closer and closer to where Allen stood.

~And I know you love me,  
Love me for who I am,  
Cause years before I became who I am,  
Baby you were my man.

I know it ain't easy,  
Easy loving me,  
I appreciate the love and dedication,  
From you to me.

Later on in my destiny,  
I see myself having your child,  
I see myself being your wife,  
And I see my whole future in your eyes.

Thought of all my love for you,  
sometimes make me wanna cry,  
Realize all my blessings,  
I'm grateful.  
To have you by my siddddeeeeeeeeee!~

She tripped on the cord that connected Allen's guitar to the main speaker box and fell flat on her face. The music stopped and everyone erupted into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"Holy shit Hailey or should I say Tumble-lina," Lenalee almost chocked on her laughter.

Hailey's face burned red and she tried to get up only to fall back to the ground still tangled by the wires. Tears came to her eyes and she tried to hold them in. She saw a hand before her and almost died blushing when she saw that it was Allen's. When he walked up to her all laughter ceased. She took his hand and Allen pulled her up.

"Allen-kun I knew–"

"Sorry Hailey I just didn't feel that performance," Allen said bluntly interrupting her. "You may have an alright voice but you're easily distracted, hence why you trip and fall making your performance suck."

Hailey's cheeks grew hot in shame. The bump she got on her forehead from the fall stung.

"Allen-kun, please give me another chance," she pleaded.

"Why should I?" Allen asked, annoyance clearly written on his features.

Lenalee tried to hold back the chuckles that threatened to wrack her body but as circumstances have it she couldn't and she ended up laughing.

"Man that's was rich," The laughing died down. "Sorry hun but Allen's right you are easily distracted. Not to mention that fall was epic! Mind giving us a replay Tumble-lina?"

"Why you!" Hailey fumed, her embarrassment rising by the second. "I wasn't distracted; I just didn't see that wire!"

"Sure you didn't," Lenalee scoffed. "You were paying too much attention to Allen that you didn't notice the wires. If that's not being distracted I don't know what is."

Lavi had to agree with that one.

"Lenalee's got a point there," he shrugged. "I could literally feel the stares directed at Allen…can ya say, way creepy?"

Allen considered this for a while. It's not that he wanted to give Hailey another chance; he wanted the best band which meant no screw-ups. And what Hailey pulled a little while ago was a major screw-up. _'Let's tease the ditz for a while shall we.'_

"Hailey, why you want to join this band?" Allen asked in an even tone.

Hailey's face burned red.

"I want to join because I want to be close to you," she replied in a shy voice, her blush increasing in tint. "Allen-kun I really lo–"

"Okay," Allen interrupted. "I asked for a reason not a confession ne?"

This time Lenalee didn't try to hide or suppress her laugh.

"Well not that I want to be harsh but~" he began in a singsong voice, "that reason is not what I'm looking for in my lead singer so yeah sorry – or maybe not – but I'm eliminating you."

"What? Allen-kun you can't!" Hailey screamed in disbelief. Allen-kun couldn't do that to their love!

"Wait I can't?" Allen asked in an obviously fake shock tone. "Only the leader has the right to do that ne? Where is he?" he looked around. "Now who's the leader?" At that almost everyone laughed. "Oh I am the leader so I guess I can."

The tears that flooded out Hailey's eyes could probably rival the river Nile. With a scream of 'Allen-kun you baka meanie' she ran from the audition room. Allen sort of felt bad for her…he burped, naw it was just gas.

"Kuu, you're up hun," Allen smiled at the girl before him. She looked younger than him, by two years at most.

"Sure dad," Kuu replied with a bright smile. "But I'll forfeit since I'm no longer needed."

"That's mean," Allen pouted. "You make your old man sad, didn't I tell you that you're always needed."

"Not when it comes to papa," Kuu replied evenly. "So did you find out how to get on papa's good side?"

"Why'd you ask?"

"Cause papa's here," Kuu replied with a shrug.

If they didn't know who Kuu's 'papa' was, they knew now.

"That's was a little miracle on my part," Allen replied. "So you're gonna forfeit?"

"Yep! But I still want to sing with your band right now," Kuu ran up the small flight of steps to get on stage, her heavy combat boots echoed on the floor. Her overly full chest caught the boy's attention as she moved, their eyes locking on the vivacious bounce of her oversized breast. They licked their lips, wanting nothing more than to suc-…Allen's glare stopped their train of thought.

"You perverts stop staring at my daughter like that or else I will make your lives hell," he growled and instantly all eyes diverted from Kuu. "Good. Now fix your blazer hun."

"Dad you're such a worry wart," Kuu whined as she adjusted her black blazer though it didn't help much in hiding her large breasts. "Papa isn't worrying as much as you."

'Papa is banging the entire school so why would he care,' was what he wanted to say but he kept that to himself. It wasn't like Kuu doesn't know…or don't she? Either way, he didn't want to be the one to tell her something she probably didn't want to hear about someone she considered as a parent figure to her.

"Your papa worries too, don't you see the glare he's sending those perverts?"

"Papa always glares!" Kuu yelled.

"But he's glaring even more," Allen added with a firm nod.

"Um…Allen, Kuu, can we get to the singing?" Lenalee asked, a sweat drop lining the side of her head. "The crowd is getting impatient."

"Huh?" both Kuu and Allen turned to face a restless crowd, and then blushed. "Um…sorry?"

"Ok then Kuu what song will you be singing?" Lavi asked.

"Bring me to life."

"Ah looks like you got to get your voice warmed up Allen," Lenalee teased.

Allen grinned in reply "same to you." He can bet Kanda hasn't heard him sing in a long time, so it was time to return the favor. Kuu grabbed the mike in her hand.

"Ready dad!"

They began playing an eerie yet calming rhythm and Kuu closed her eyes.

~How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb.~

The rhythm increased in base as Kuu's eyes opened.

~Without a soul…

My spirit sleeping somewhere cold,

Until you find it there and lead it back…home.~

Lavi's hits on the drum became louder.

Allen: ~Wake me up!~

Kuu: ~Wake me up inside.~

Allen: ~I can't wake up!~

Kuu: ~Wake me up inside.~

Allen: ~Save me!~

Kuu: ~Call my name and save me from the dark.~

Allen: ~Wake me up!~

Kuu: ~Bid my blood to run.~

Allen: ~I can't wake up!~

Kuu: ~Before I come undone.~

Allen: ~Save me!~

Kuu: ~Save me from the nothing I've become…~

The rhythm slowed a bit but it recovered its speed.

~Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me,

Breathe in to me and make me real Bring me to life.~

Allen: ~Wake me up!~

Kuu: ~Wake me up inside.~

Allen: ~I can't wake up!~

Kuu: ~Wake me up inside.~

Allen: ~Save me!~

Kuu: ~Call my name and save me from the dark.~

Allen: ~Wake me up!~

Kuu: ~Bid my blood to run.~

Allen: ~I can't wake up!~

Kuu: ~Before I come undone.~

Allen: ~Save me!~

Kuu: ~Save me from the nothing I've become…~

They continued playing and Lenalee paused a bit before singing with Kuu in a whisper.

~Bring me to life…~

Allen came in with a whisper of:

~I've been living a lie…There's nothing inside.~

Kuu: ~Bring me to life…~

Kuu closed her eyes as she focused on the verse she was singing.

~Frozen inside without your touch without your love, darling,

Only you are the life among the dead…~

The rhythm sped up and Allen sang.

~All this time I can't believe I couldn't see,

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me.~

Kuu eyes opened continued with:

~I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,

I've got to open my eyes to everything…~

Allen continued with:

~Without a thought, without a word, without a soul.~

Kuu: ~Don't let me die here…~

Allen: ~There must be something wrong.~

Kuu: ~Bring me to life….~

Allen: ~Wake me up!~

Kuu: ~Wake me up inside.~

Allen: ~I can't wake up!~

Kuu: ~Wake me up inside.~

Allen: ~Save me!~

Kuu: ~Call my name and save me from the dark.~

Allen: ~Wake me up!~

Kuu: ~Bid my blood to run.~

Allen: ~I can't wake up!~

Kuu: ~Before I come undone.~

Allen: ~Save me!~

Kuu: ~Save me from the nothing I've become…~

Kuu whispered: ~Bring me to life…~

Allen: ~I've been living a lie…without you alive.~

Kuu: ~Bring me to life…~

The applaud that sounded after the performance echoed in the auditorium.

"Ah my daughter's voice if as wonderful as ever!" Allen gushed after Kuu finished her high note.

"Thanks dad," Kuu blushed at the compliment. "But remember, I already forfeited."

"Too bad though you could have won," Lenalee said with a smile. "I've never heard anyone with your passion for singing."

"Be prepared to be knocked away then," Kuu replied with a wink. "My papa is pretty awesome." _'He's the one who got me to like singing.'_

She jumped off the stage and hurried over to where Kanda stood.

"How was I papa?" her eyes held a sort of childish expectation in them. As if she was expecting to be praised and given a cookie for doing a good job.

Kanda grunted in response.

"Perfect, just like I remembered," It was whispered but Kuu heard it perfectly.

A bright red blush stained her cheeks.

"Arigato."

Allen smiled as he watched Kanda and Kuu interact. It warmed his heart to see them like that again – little did he know that they were always like that and that he's just never around to see them – he want them all to be like they were before. When everything was just simple and not as complicated as their lives are now. _'We'll go back to the old days, just wait and see Kanda, I'll get you back.'_

"So who's next?"

A guy with spiky black hair jumped up from where he sat at the front row.

"I'm next dude! Let's rock out!"

Allen's face lit up considerably.

"Alex my man definitely, dude let's tear the roof off!"

Alex rested both hands on the front of the stage and pushed up so that he could get his knees on the edge, so that he could climb up. Allen went to meet him halfway. They did a high five and a bunch of other complicated hand gestures before they rested their hands on each other shoulders.

"So Alex what song ya guna break out for us?" Allen asked a huge smile in place for the person who held the same addictive energy – when it comes to rock music – as him. "But personally I'd like to hear you do Faint."

"No prob, that song kicks ass," Alex replied with a thumb up. "I'm guna like, dedicate it to ya'll, ya kno' –Kanda and you of course. He should kno, ya won't be ignored for long!"

Allen chuckled at this. "Yeah, you know it," He went back to his spot. "Ready when you are."

Alex took the mike out of its stand. "Let's jam!"

Allen and the others started playing; the most dominate sound being from Lavi as he pounded hard on his drums. Allen picked up the pace seeming to enjoy the loud pounding music they were creating.

~I am,

A little bit of loneliness,

A little bit of disregard,

Handful of complaints,

But I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars.

I am,

What I want you to want,

What I want you to feel,

But it's like no matter what I do,

I can't convince you to just believe this is real.

So I,

Let go watching you,

Turn your back like you always do,

Face away and pretend that I'm not,

But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got…~

Alex took a deep breath before he went into the chorus; his voice a little louder.

~I can't feel the way I did before,

Don't turn your back on me,

I won't be ignored!

Time won't heal this damage anymore,

Don't turn your back on me,

I won't be ignored!~

His voice lowered back to normal.

~I am,

A little bit insecure,

A little unconfident,

Cuz you don't understand I do what I can,

Sometimes I don't make sense.

I am,

What you never wanna say,

But I've never had a doubt,

It's like no matter what I do,

I can't convince you for once just to hear me out.

So I,

Let go watching you,

Turn your back like you always do,

Face away and pretend that I'm not,

But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got…~

Just like before Alex's voice rose that he sounded like he was screaming.

~I can't feel the way I did before,

Don't turn your back on me,

I won't be ignored!

Time won't heal this damage anymore,

Don't turn your back on me,

I won't be ignored!~

His voice rose higher and he gripped the mike in his grasp harder as he sang.

~Hear me out now!

You're gonna listen to me like it or not!

Right now!

Hear me out now!

You're gonna listen to me like it or not!

Right now!~

His voice lowered when he sang the next two lines but it turned to a scream when he sang the third line.

~I can't feel the way I did before,

Don't turn your back on me,

_I won't be ignored_!

I can't feel the way I did before,

Don't turn your back on me,

I won't be ignored!

Time won't heal this damage anymore,

Don't turn your back on me,

I won't be ignored!

I can't feel….

Don't turn your back on me,

I won't be ignored.

Time won't tell…

Don't turn your back on me,

I won't be ignored!~

With one last strum from the band everything fell to silence, followed by the loud applauds from the students.

"Sick, sick, sick! Wicked awesome Alex!" Allen cheered, he walked towards Alex and they did a high five. "Lung control, voice control, pitch, diction perfect," he turned the remaining contestants with a smile. "I'm not picking favorites here but Alex's got my vote," his eyes roamed the room taking in Kanda's expression. _'Come on Kanda, get mad. I want to see your pissed off face.'_

Unfortunately for Allen, Kanda just stared back at him with an emotionless look on his face. He didn't seem phased by Allen's little favorite, hell he looked bored beyond reasoning. Allen was not pleased, he sighed in defeat.

"Ok, who's next?"

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

After Shiro's performance of 'All The Right Moves' and Nakama's of 'Lose Yourself' it was finally time for Kanda's to sing. It was an obvious fact that everyone was eager to hear him. Lenalee too was eager to hear, plus she wanted to know why Allen had that I-just-had-the-best-sex-ever look on his face when he walked in before with Kanda. Was Kanda really that good? Or was it that Allen was so infatuated with Kanda, that he used the audition as a scam to get Kanda to fall for him? Now the question she was dead set on finding out: was Allen that biased? Somehow she could hear a 'yes' in the background.

"Kanda you're finally next," Allen purred.

Kanda opened his eyes seeing an overly smiley face way too close for comfort._ 'When the hell did he get here?'_ The urge to push him back was there, also to pull him towards him – he was contradicting himself – but he kept those urges in, instead he gazed directly into Allen's strange gray eyes without a hint of emotion. He watched as plump lips parted to repeat his previous statement.

"Shut the fuck up, I heard you the first time," He growled as settled with pushing Allen's face away from his.

He stalked over to the stage and Allen being Allen followed him like a lost puppy. _'Do I really have to do this?'_ It was stupid to question himself but really, did he truly want to sing? There was only one answer to that question: fuck yes! No matter how much he tried to deny it, that passion he had for music before was still there. It never left him, probably been forced into hiding –but never gone. And Allen being his annoying little self is forcing that which he kept buried for years to resurface.

"Do you have a song you want to sing?" Allen tried again at striking a conversation, but it was useless as Kanda ignored him. "Since you don't have one prepared, how about you pick from one of your favorites? I know you like heavy metal, so why not sing–"

"Afterlife."

Allen froze, he didn't know if he should be surprised or flattered that Kanda requested to sing a song that he composed. But he being who he is – a major Kanda stalker – he chose the latter. _'So now, how did he know that song?'_

"Huh, wait a sec, isn't that the song Allen composed for us to perform at the M.M. auditions?" Lenalee was surprised. "How do you know about that song?"

Kanda just shrugged the question off and stepped on stage.

"Oi moyashi hand me that violin."

Allen nodded with a smile. "Ok!"

Lenalee had never seen Allen in a rush to get something for someone so fast in his entire life. Hell it looked like he even made a world record: 'the fastest man to rush for a violin and bring it back to the person in less than five seconds.' Who knew he could run that fast? _'Or do mundane stuff for people.'_ Lenalee snorted, gentleman or not Allen never liked rushing around for anyone. If you ask him to pick up something he'd ask: "what's wrong with your arms and legs?" but he'd pick it up just the same –while he grumbled and complained doing it. What made Kanda's request – well order – different from hers or Lavi's? _'Che Allen never hesitated when Kanda asked, he instantly went for it.'_ Now Lenalee can see the extent of the vice-grip Kanda seemed to have on Allen's heart. That or she was being stupid, by over thinking everything Allen does. _'God I need therapy, my mindset is on Allen way too much.'_

"Lenalee stay focus, Kanda's gonna play the first part of the intro for us."

Lenalee snapped out of her thoughts only to see a serious Allen in his place on stage. He grinned at her briefly before turning his gaze to Kanda, who was before him with the violin in his arms and his black guitar strapped to his back. She nodded in reply and readied herself to play; all useless thoughts pushed to the back of her mind.

"Kanda ready when you are," Allen smiled.

Kanda huffed then closed his eyes; he brought the violin to his shoulders and took a deep breath. Once he was calm he began to play. Lenalee wasn't the only one surprised beyond reasoning at the beautiful melody that was produced. Allen though, wasn't the least bit surprised at the fact that Kanda could play the violin so well. He knew that it was one of Kanda's talents; music was like second nature to him. He gave a rueful smile as Kanda's solo came to an end but he brightened up as he played his part, knowing that in a few minutes he'd get to hear Kanda sing for a second time in a really long time.

Lenalee quickly got over her shock and joined Lavi in playing. Kanda stooped down to put the violin down, then got up and gripped the mike stand in his hand. He took another breath before he began singing. His expression was unlike anything anyone had ever seen before: serene and passionate.

~Like walking into a dream…

So unlike what you've seen…

So unsure but it seems…

Cause I've been waiting for you.

Fallen into this place…

Just giving you a small taste…

Of your afterlife here so stay,

You'll be back here soon anyway.~

Kanda paused for a bit while Lavi's pounded a bit harder on his drums.

~I see a distant light…

But girl this can't be right…

Such a surreal place to see,

So how did this come to be?

Arrived too early.

And when I think of all the places I just don't belong,

I've come to grips with life and realize it's going too far.

I don't belong here,

We gotta move on dear,

Escape from this afterlife,

Cause this time I'm right,

To move on and on,

Far away from here…~

There was a pause before the rhythm continued just like the first verse, with Lavi's drums and Allen's guitar being the dominant sounds. Lenalee's keyboard sounded in the background.

~A place of hope and no pain…

Perfect skies with no rain…

Can leave this place but refrain…

Cause we've been waiting for you.

Fallen into this place…

Just giving you a small taste…

Of your afterlife here so stay,

You'll be back here soon anyway.~

Kanda paused for a bit while Lavi's pounded a bit harder on his drums just like before.

~This peace on earth's not right…~

Allen replied with:

~With my back against the wall.~

Kanda continued with:

~No pain no sign of time.~

Allen replied with:

~I'm too young to fall.~

Kanda grip on the mike tightened.

~So out of place don't want to stay,

I feel wrong and that's my sign,

I've made up my mind.

Give me your hand but realize I just want to say goodbye,

Please understand I have to leave and carry on my own life.

I don't belong here,

We gotta move on dear,

Escape from this afterlife,

Cause this time I'm right,

To move on and on,

Far away from here…

Got nothing against you,

And surely I'll miss you,

This place full of peace and light,

And I hope you might,

Take me back inside,

When the time is right….~

Kanda paused with his eyes closed while Allen, Lavi and Lenalee continued playing. He nudged his head toward Allen signaling to him without words that he would be singing the next few lines. Allen got what he meant and prepared to sing. They mellowed down and Kanda joined in the fray with his own guitar.

~Loved ones back home all crying cause they're already missing me.~

He paused a bit before continuing.

~I pray by the grace of god that there's somebody listening.~

Another pause.

~Give me a chance to be the person I wanna be.~

While Allen sang that line Kanda echoed in the background with:

~I am broken,

I'm choking on the ecstasy.~

Allen continued with:

~Oh lord I've tried so hard but you've gotta let go of me.~

Just like before Kanda's voice echoed in the background. This time it was more like a shout:

~Un-break me,

Unchain me,

I need another chance to live!~

Allen and Kanda immersed themselves in a guitar solo. They were so in to it; eyes closed, fingers thrumming fast against the strings. It was like the music controlled their souls, as their playing was in perfect synchrony. The energy they put into playing leaked out to the crowd, and soon they were cheering and moving along with the rhythm.

Lenalee looked at the two in awe, well more Kanda than Allen as she already knew Allen could play. But Kanda, he was keeping up with Allen's mad guitar skills as if he's been playing the guitar since he was born. She'd never seen anyone keep up with Allen when he's playing the guitar but Kanda seemed like a natural.

Lavi however was grinning like mad. _'Yuu still sounds awesome, but now he's even better.'_ His grin widened when their solo come to an end, it was finally his turn to show them what he's got. He started playing, meshing in with Allen's and Kanda's solo. Soon after the sound of guitars ceased completely, leaving the sound of Lavi pounding away on his drums. That soon came to an end and everyone started playing again in perfect synchronization. Kanda got ready to end the song.

~I don't belong here,

We gotta move on dear,

Escape from this afterlife,

Cause this time I'm right,

To move on and on,

Far away from here…

Got nothing against you,

And surely I'll miss you,

This place full of peace and light,

And I hope you might,

Take me back inside,

When the time is right….~

With that the song ended, everyone cheered, shouted and did whatever came to mind. The response for the performance was louder than any of the previous; it was clear who the winner was. Their performance was perfect; it was almost like watching a live concert. There was no doubt that everyone enjoyed it immensely. But the thing is, how could someone perform a song so entirely flawless without a hint of practice. Kanda played his part perfectly as if he'd been with the group all his life. It didn't seem as if he'd practiced with them but he got his part down without a hitch.

"That performance rocked beyond words! Man I'm speechless!"Alex continued to cheer as he waved his hands to Kanda, then gave him a thumbs up. "Kanda your voice still kicks ass."

"Yup definitely!" Kuu smiled, she rubbed her hands together. "It's a good thing I gave papa that song to look over. I always wanted to hear him sing it."

All heads whipped to Kuu's direction.

"You gave Kanda Allen's song?" Lenalee asked not knowing whether she should be angry or surprised at the revelation.

"Yeah I did," Kuu replied evenly. "After all dad wrote that song with papa in mind, so it's no big deal," she shrugged.

"I can't believe you did that!" Lenalee began.

'_Uh oh Lenalee's is going lecture-mode on me,'_ Kuu internally groaned.

"Don't sweat the small stuff Lena," Allen interrupted her tirade. "It's a good thing Kuu did what she did, she's right I wrote this song for Kanda. I'm glad I could hear him sing it."

Lenalee looked at him in disbelief. Didn't he get it? Someone took his song without permission. Isn't that like a crime in the music world? She looked towards Lavi for help but he just shrugged, so she let it go. _'I'll never understand these guys…'_

"So Kanda can play the violin and guitar? That's a shocker," Lenalee stated, that was something she wanted to find out.

"Ah I forgot ya didn't grow up with us," Lavi said with a nod of his head. "Sometimes I forget that there are a lot ta things that you still don't know."

Lenalee snorted. "Well sorry for meeting you guys in high school." It always annoyed her that she was the last person to join their little group and the she barely knew much about them. From what she knew, Allen, Kanda and Kuu knew each other longer – like from nursery days – then Lavi joined them in pre-school. So basically everyone knew each other ages ago. Even Alex knew them before her; he met them back in middle school.

"Didn't mean ta rub it in yer face or anything," Lavi said sheepishly. "Well let me enlighten ya a bit then. You see Kanda here has an affinity for music; he's reached levels back in middle school that was impossible to reach by a normal human being. Not only does he have one kick ass voice he has already mastered playing certain instruments such as the Cello, Violin, Guitar, Recorder, Piano and of course the Drums. And all that was before he was even eleven."

Lenalee was struck silent by this. She never expected that Kanda was that much of a musical genius. But the thing is, if he was, why the hell was he like this now?

"Kanda really is a master when it comes to music," Allen added. "Plus he was the one who first thought me how to play the guitar. Thanks to him I'm a master at playing the guitar now. As a matter of fact it's because of Kanda that I wanted to create this band." Allen turned to face Kanda as he said the last line.

"_Hey moyashi when we're older how about we form a band?" big blue eyes glowed in anticipation as they settled on the young spiky haired brunette beside him._

_The brunette boy frowned at the name he was called, "t'snot moyashi, baKanda!" but that frown was short lived, he smiled brightly at the raven haired boy next to him. "That would be cool. Hey we could ask Kuu, Lavi and Alex to join too."_

"_Yeah, we should! That would be fun, forming a band with all of my friends," Ideas were running at a fast pace through his juvenile mind. "I really want to become a singer…" a coat of pink stained his round pale cheeks. "It's like my dream."_

_The brunette kid got up from his place on the park bench, standing before the raven boy; he stretched his chubby little hands towards him with a smile. "Then I'll help you make your dream come true, I promise."_

_The raven looked at the hand before him then at the boy who held it out. His blush darkened as he gripped the hand in his, allowing the boy to pull him up to his feet. He felt content and happy and he allowed a small smile to grace his face. "It's a promise."_

Allen looked towards Kanda with a smile in place. He held his hand out for him to take. "I want to keep my promise."

Kanda stared at the hand then at the young man before him. Instead of taking the hand he turned away from Allen walking over to the door.

"I auditioned, so I'm gone," He said over his shoulders.

"Wait Kanda! You can't leave yet," Allen wasted no time chasing after him. "We're about to choose the winner."

Kanda stopped in his tracks then turned to glare at Allen with all his might. "Shut the fuck up, damn it!" anger racked his entire frame. "I said I'd audition so I did. Where the hell in that fucking sentence did it say that I'd join? Eh?"

Allen was silent; hell the whole auditorium was dead silent. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop and it would echo. Kanda looked down right pissed off and Allen was shocked stiff as to what to do to calm him down. So he settled for keeping his mouth shut but that only pissed Kanda off more.

"I'm outta here, pick some other loser," Kanda turned away in a huff, his long ponytail swished, almost hitting Allen in the face. "There's no way I can join," this was barely a whisper but Allen heard it.

'_Shit, shit, shit! Am I just going to let him leave? Fuck, I'm such a loser.'_

Allen balled his hands into a tight fist, the nails cutting into his hands leaving small crescent shaped wounds. He felt powerless to stop Kanda but – he lifted his head up, determination blazing in his gray eyes – there was no way in hell he was going to let that stop him. With new found determination he chased after Kanda.

"Allen just leave him, you can't force him to join," Lenalee called after him. "He'll just hate you more."

Allen stopped and turned to face her. The look in his eyes made her gasp in shock, she'd never seen him with that sort of expression before.

"Force him?" Allen chuckled darkly. "I can and I will," he turned away from her to continue his quest. "Besides he hated me since day one, what difference will it make now?"

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

Kanda felt like a complete moron. He wanted to sing, he knew he did but…shit there was always a freaking but. _'Fuck I'm such a coward.'_ He couldn't believe he was still afraid to defy 'him' and his rules. It made him hate himself more, knowing that he gave up something that was practically his whole life, just because he wasn't allowed to like it. _'Stupid fucking family! Stupid fucked up world! I hate this.'_

"I hate this," He whispered to no one in particular.

"Then stop."

He didn't have to turn around to know who it was that spoke.

"You don't give up, don't you?" Kanda sighed and turned to face Allen. "Were you even this persistent in the past?"

Allen gave a low chuckle. "Who knows?" He shrugged.

"Fuck it moyashi," Kanda felt extremely tired. "I told you I'm not–"

"Give me a reason, and then I'll leave you alone." Allen said interrupting him. "I want to know why you're like this. Why you gave up on something you loved more than your life. Did something happen with your dad?" Allen didn't miss the way Kanda flinched at the mention of his dad. "Or is it that you gave up? But I know that's not the case, I know you Kanda, and I know you wouldn't mess your life up for no reason."

"You don't know anything about me," Kanda growled out, suddenly angry.

"I know you're running away from what you truly want," Allen stated without a hitch.

Kanda closed his eyes and when they reopened he seemed exhausted. He wasn't tired at Allen's persistence but he was drained from holding himself back. He knew it; Allen knew it so why continue to deny it? Singing wasn't a hobby for him, it was his life.

"I'm not… –" he didn't know what else to say.

"Kanda, when did you become such a coward?"

That struck Kanda harder than he thought it would. _'A coward? Me?'_ Maybe he was acting cowardly, only using means that will debase himself to get back at his father. But what could he do? He wasn't allowed to do anything that he liked, he was to follow his father's footsteps and take over the family business. He was to become an uncaring robot for the sake of success. With such a controlled life, could he find it in himself to defy his father?

"_This is utter idiocy! There is no way a son of mine will become something a fickle as a musician. You will follow the Kanda family line and inherit the family business. I do not want to hear this rubbish of you wanting to participate in music. You are now twelve and should be thinking of how you will be beneficial to the company, not trying to deviate. As my only son and the heir to the company, I expect you to act as such."_

The 'him' that ached for his father's attention and approval died when he heard his response to his treasured dream. It shattered the world he thought he knew, bringing certain things that were blind to him before to light. From that moment he realized that the sheltered life that he led was not one of protection and care but one of control. His father dictated everything he did and he wasn't even allowed to have a mind of his own. He was just a pawn for the family to be used at their caprice.

Giving up on his dream made him bitter and cold. He began to hate everything around him as much as he hated himself for complying with his father's whims. Every other kid had their freedom while he had to live a life that was laid out before him. Everything was planned for his future: his life, his job, his wife, even the amount kids he would have. He earned nothing, everything was just handed to him on a silver platter, and it made him sick.

So he rebelled, the harsh attitude was the beginning. He isolated himself and took on a more passive approach to defying his father, but it mostly revolved around trying to disgrace his family by demeaning himself. That was his rebellion, he did what ever he could to shame his family name and he made sure that his father knew about it. He slept with anyone who nab his fancy – mostly men – took drugs, smoked, drank and did what ever victimless crime that was looked down on society. But while he did this he conformed to his father's requests and attended what ever that was required of him, be it business meetings, special lunches and any other social functions; he never missed one.

He already resigned himself to being his father's puppet without so much of a fight and he didn't think he could defy him, so he relented. Besides it was hard to go against something that was implanted in his brain from birth. Obedience and respect to his father was like breathing he had to do it, there was no if or but, it was a requirement of being apart of that family.

"Kanda?" Allen tried to get Kanda's attention as it seemed he was out of it.

Kanda shook his head trying to focus on what was before him. Allen was right, he was being a coward. But he didn't know what else to do; he was trapped in that family.

_Then break free._

He closed his eyes, shielding the lucid steely blue from sight. _'I don't know if I can.'_

"Can I really?" Kanda couldn't believe that was his voice, it sounded so unsure and fragile so unlike his usual.

Allen nodded with a bright smile. "Do what you want to do Kanda; you're the one in control of your life. No one can tell you what to do but you yourself," he moved closer to where Kanda stood with his eyes tightly closed. "I want you to be happy so–"

He never got to finish that statement as his mouth was forcefully closed by a pale hand. Kanda glared at Allen with all his might, the little show of his weakness before now gone.

"Shut up," Pink dusted his cheeks. "God, you're so fucking corny."

Allen couldn't help but laugh behind the hand that held his lips hostage. The mood felt as if they were back in the old days, which was fun and all but he needed an answer. Slowly he removed Kanda's hand from his mouth.

"Your answer?"

"_You will follow the Kanda family line and inherit the family business."_

Kanda shook his head and gave Allen a cheeky grin. _'It's my life old man, fuck off.'_

"Heh sure, count me in."

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

Mix-tape time!

Dangerously In Love by Destiny's Child (even though it sounds like mostly Beyoncé)

Bring Me to Life by Evanescence

Faint by Linkin Park

All the Right Moves by One Republic

Lose Yourself by Eminem

Afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold

A/N: Wow was this long or what? Damn I mean look at how much page this took up. Ah well hehehe now you know some of Kanda's past and the reason why he won't sing. It will be elaborated in the later chapters to come and stuff ok. One more thing, did anyone notice that I use the OC Kuu a lot in my DGM fanfics? I don't know why but she's just loves sticking wit me. Oh and no new update for Acquiescence (it's being beta'd)…sorry but I'll have a next chappie up by my next update. Until next time! R&R 3!

Next chapter: The Auditions Begins!

Ja na!

Kaos


	3. Chapter 3 The Auditions Begins!

Disclaimer: …still don't own the anime/manga…sucks huh? Plus if I wrote songs as good as the ones in the fic, I wouldn't be looking for a job now. So naw, I don't own the songs either.

Warnings: language, SMUT, yaoi, guy on guy, dark Allen, unbeta'd, tons of possible typos.

A/N: Next chapter! Yeah! At least this one came out faster than the last chapter right? Ah well please do enjoy the angsty relationship between Allen and Kanda! And OMG it's my Bday today! Yay!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3 – The Auditions Begins!

"Oi, who's this?"

Allen blinked at the unfamiliar tone. _'I'm sure I called Kanda's cell.'_

"Um, who are you?" he asked a bit hesitantly.

The voice on the other end muttered a 'what the fuck's with this idiot' before asking the question again.

"Sorry, I'm trying to get to my friend Kanda but it seemed I must have dialed the wrong number," Allen was about to hang up when he heard a very Kanda-like voice in the background.

"Who the fuck is it?" it asked.

"Some freak," the man on the other end replied. "Should I hang up?"

"I don't give a fuck," he heard Kanda reply. "Just shut up and get naked."

The man chuckled. "What ever you say."

He then hung up leaving a gaping Allen. Allen stared at the phone in disbelief. _'No way, no fucking way! I didn't just hear Kanda getting ready to be fucked by someone!'_

A wave of anger and jealously burned his insides. It wasn't fair! Fuck, Kanda was acting like a shameless whore. Not to mention they had fucking practice and he wasn't there. Why? Because he was fucking! Shit, he was beyond pissed off. Hearing about his acts as rumors was one thing, but actually hearing Kanda and some freak together made Allen want barge in and break every damn bone in the bastard's body. _'Calm down Allen…I'm sure it's a misunderstanding…'_ Sure who could misunderstand 'just shut up and get naked' when it came from Kanda's mouth?

"Hey Allen is Kanda coming?" Lenalee asked, she saw the pissed off look on his face and was worried. Maybe Kanda wasn't coming?

Allen tried to school his look into his usual expression before he turned to face the persons that were gathered. Lenalee and Lavi were there for practice, Kuu was there because she lived there and Alex was there because he always dropped by to listen to them practice. So basically everyone other than the lead singer was there.

"Its okay he's busy at the moment," _'yeah, busy fucking!'_ Allen cleared his throat when everyone looked at him strangely. "I'll try back in a few minutes, but for now let us practice. I'll do the vocals."

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

Allen called around six times in the last three hours and was surprised that for all six calls a different man answered. Allen didn't want to think that Kanda was sleeping with that many guys in a few hours, but what was there to think? Now he decided to call again and if it was some other guy he'd hang up.

"What the fuck...ngh do you…aah want!"

Allen was glad that it was Kanda who answered, but the way his voice sounded over the phone – breathy and in pants – he froze when he heard it. _'Fuck, I didn't want to hear this!'_

"K-kanda, um re-remember we have practice now," he managed out.

There was a low moan from Kanda before he replied.

"Fuck, I'm busy…NH…haa…when I'm done…I'll aaah drop by," with that said the call ended.

Allen stood frozen for a while; he didn't even notice the dial tone or that Kanda had hung up on him. His hair hooded his eyes from view as he hung his head low. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. There were faint sounds of skin slapping against skin in the background and Kanda was fucking _moaning_ for god's sake! That was something he always dreamed about hearing and now some random fuck friends are able to hear it, while he couldn't. It was unfair, way too unfair. Why did Kanda hate him so much?

"Dad, you ok?" Kuu asked. Everyone was worried as Allen was too silent. "Did everything go well with papa?"

Allen shook his head to clear the unwanted depression before he turned to face them. He gave then a smile that never reached his eyes.

"Its ok, Kanda said he'd head over when he was finished," he brushed it off as nothing. "So shall we practice some more?"

Everyone knew Allen, and he was far from okay.

"I got to leave now," Lenalee replied. "It's already five and I have an early date with Cross."

"Oh yeah that reminds me. Tyki called, I'm gonna hafta leave too," Lavi joined in. "There's this place he wanna take me to."

"Well since Lena and Lavi leaving I'm gonna head out too," Kuu replied. "I'll go see Jasdebi, don't worry I'll be back early."

Alex shrugged and walked over to Allen. "Dude since they're like bailing why don't we hit the arcade or something? It'd be cool!"

Allen shook his head. "Naw man, I'll stay here. Kanda should be heading over soon."

"Well if you say so," he followed everyone who was making their way out of the living room. "If you need some company, feel free to call me!"

"No prob, so guys next practice will be tomorrow at eleven am sharp," Allen called after them. "We'll be doing an all day thing so come prepared."

"Sure thing!" Lenalee replied.

"No problemo," Lavi added.

"I'll be there," Alex said with a wave.

Kuu gave a final wave before they disappeared from sight.

Allen sighed then plopped himself down in the plush dark blue settee. He looked at the equipments that were laid out in the living room. A drum set, a keyboard, his guitar, the amplifiers and mikes. The house – which belonged to Kuu's family – was where they practiced daily. It was convenient because Kuu's parents were never home. Their jobs took them allover the world, which left Kuu living by herself from the time she was eight. And even before that nannies and Allen and Kanda pitched in to raise her. Therefore she saw Allen and Kanda more like her parents than she did her real ones.

It was sad, that her parent treated her like she wasn't wanted. He knew how it felt to be unwanted, as his parents gave him up for adoption at birth just because his left hand was deformed. That was why he stood by Kuu and even moved in with her, so that he could try and be a parent like figure for her. He didn't want her to feel the way he felt, lonely and useless just because his parents didn't give a fuck about him. And he was proud to say that he had successfully erased those kinds of negative emotions from Kuu's mind. She was normal, well as normal as Kuu could be.

His mind trailed to Kanda, he was pissed and oh so freaking angry. When Kanda stepped through that door he was going to punish him. Though he had no reason to as he and Kanda weren't going out, so it wasn't like Kanda was being unfaithful or something like that. It was just Allen's mindset, he was tired of it. He'd get Kanda to be his even if he had rape him and force him to stay with him. _'You like it rough eh? I'll give you rough.'_

It was no more mister-nice-Allen. He was tired of not getting what he wanted and he wanted Kanda. _'I'll make it that you can't say no to me,'_ he got up and headed upstairs to his room. _'Just wait, I'll get you if that's the last thing I do.'_

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

Kanda groaned in annoyance. He was still freaking horny and now he had to go see that damned idiot. _'Stupid moyashi better make it up to me.'_ His Saturdays were usually spent releasing his pent up tension from the week. Therefore he had a list of people he invited over for a fuck. That was the way he chose to relieve his built-up stress and apprehension. It worked so far, so he kept on using that method. The guys would fuck him and the girls would give him a blow job. And sometimes he'd have both done to him at the same time, if he was in the mood.

He walked up the familiar path that led to the house he spent most of his childhood playing. Those days were fun but they were long gone. He wasn't the same kid he was back then and he was sure everyone wasn't the same too. People grow up, forget their dreams and then regret it in the future. Though he didn't want to regret, but he had no choice but to give up on his dreams.

The wind picked up and he hugged his black leather jacket closer to himself. Shit, why was he thinking of something so stupid? He blamed his stupid family for growing him up as an obedient little asshole. Man he'd give anything to break that fucking trait. He'd love to disregard all the learnt respect he had for his father and tell him to shove it. But he wasn't strong enough to go up against his family yet.

'_Damn, I hate being this powerless,'_ it was a situation he wasn't used to being in. During all his sex-episodes he was in charge, he called the shots and no one dared to go against him. He didn't want someone he didn't even like to have anything over him. Though there was only one person he wouldn't mind having complete control over him.

He ignored the path in which his mind took and rang the doorbell. Allen answered immediately, he had a bright smile on which send shivers up Kanda's spine. When he opened his eyes Kanda visually shivered. The gaze that was directed at him was filled with such a high level lust and desire that Kanda felt he was choking from an overdose of it.

"Please come in," Allen stepped aside to allow Kanda room to come in.

Kanda gave Allen a blank look before he stepped in, the door closed after he stepped in. If he saw a warning sign by how Allen was behaving he ignored it. He figured what ever Allen wanted to do to him, he deserved it. Hopefully he could help to relieve the nonstop anxiety he was feeling.

He looked around the foyer noticing that there was no other presence in the house._ 'Wasn't this supposed to be some sort of a practice? So where the fuck is everyone?'_ Irritated, he turned to face the still creepily smiley Allen.

"Oi, where the hell is everyone?" he asked in annoyance.

Allen's smile widened. "Oh, they left a while ago, practice is over for today."

Kanda wanted to punch him, hard. "So why the fuck am I here?"

"For punishment."

Before Kanda could retort Allen grabbed him by the hand and pulled him towards the living room. He pushed in the dark blue love seat then he stooped down before Kanda. His hands were wrapped around Kanda's middle, preventing him from escaping.

"Let me go," Kanda said in a dark tone.

Allen snuggled against the stomach his face was pressed into. "No."

Kanda would have struggled more but that tone that Allen replied in made him stop in his tracks. Normally he would scoff at him for sounding so pitiful but Allen sounded lost and desperate. It made him lose balance for a minute.

"Why Kanda?" Allen asked in a sorrowful tone. "Why am I the only one you treat this way? Do you hate me that much? Or is it just a game for you?" he gave a bitter laugh. "You know how much I love you, yet all you do is hurt me. But I'm the fool here; even though all I get from you is heartache I still love you so much." Kanda expected to feel some sort of wetness on his stomach but there wasn't any. "What can I do to make you look at me? Tell me Kanda, I'm tired of this."

Kanda was speechless. He never expected Allen to say something like that and he didn't know what to do. Somehow he wanted to get as far away from Allen as possible. That type of emotional expression was way out of his level of tolerance. While he was wondering what the hell he should do, he didn't notice the dark look that took over Allen's face. Or the fact that Allen had both his hands in his.

He gave a yelp when he felt the arms around him tighten. Allen squeezed him tighter against his face.

"You seem to love playing with my feelings;" Allen began in a tone that was unusual for him. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind me playing with your body in return."

That caught Kanda's attention. He attempted to get up but found that his hands were bound behind him. _'When did that happen?'_

Allen got up to look at him and smiled at how beautiful Kanda looked. Right now he just wanted to see him naked and panting. He ran his gloved left hand along Kanda's clenched jaw. That was a reality he would make happen.

"Kanda, I've decided that I won't wait for you to accept me," he said as his hand caressed his right cheek. "I'll take you by force. I won't let anyone else have you."

At Allen's declaration, Kanda saw how really serious his current situation was. Allen might rape him, he smirked. _'It wouldn't be rape now would it.'_ He glared at Allen in slight amusement.

"So what are you planning on doing?" he asked.

Allen chuckled. "What am I planning on doing?" he leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "I'm gonna fuck you so good you'll never be able to forget it."

Kanda shivered in excitement at those words. "Let's see how you do," he smirked. "Depends on your performance I might make you my lover."

"Oh?" Allen smiled. "I guess I should leave an impression then."

He leaned forward and kissed Kanda fully on the lips. Kanda had never kissed anyone of his fuck friends – only Lavi occasionally – but he couldn't deny Allen a kiss. He felt as if he would melt just from the kiss. His libido was up and ready. When Allen nipped on his bottom lip he couldn't help the purr that left his lips. It felt so good and even better when Allen slipped his tongue inside. He closed his eyes and immersed himself in the kiss.

'_Oh my god it's better than I thought,'_ Allen thought completely lost in the kiss. He yanked Kanda's head back and deepened the kiss. A low purr sounded from his throat when he felt Kanda kissing back with equal fervor. He tightened his grip on Kanda's hair and pulled back. Kanda made a little whining sound in protest.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," Allen purred against his lips.

Kanda gave a low needy growl, but Allen still held his head in place. Couldn't the moyashi see that he was _horny_ and needed attention _now_!

"Stop teasing…moyashi," he panted. "If you're going to fuck me…do it already."

Allen chuckled. "As much as I would love to do that," he ran his right hand across Kanda's kiss swollen lips. "I am punishing you."

Kanda was about to push him off but froze and let out a guttural moan when Allen cupped his crotch. Allen smirked as he slowly unzipped him. _'Ooh going commando eh?'_ he took out the hardening organ and gave it a few soft strokes. A smile crossed his lips when he saw Kanda's eyes shut tight in pure bliss. He licked his lip and bent forward to tease Kanda's slit with his tongue.

Kanda moaned gave a guttural moan when he felt the tip of Allen's tongue run across his slit. He almost groaned when the wet muscle retreated but moaned out in pleasure as Allen's strokes increased in speed. _'Shit…already?'_ he gave a shudder as he come, spraying his seeds in Allen's hands.

"Oh? That was quick," Allen chuckled. He licked his lips, relishing the slight taste of Kanda on his tongue. "I never knew you come early, but look you're still hard."

Kanda tch'ed and turn his head in embarrassment. That was the first time he had ever ejaculated so fast. _'Damn it, it must be because I never got to finish off properly with that last guy.' _He gave a yelp when he felt a finger coated with his come probing his ass. Another one joined the first and Allen began moving them.

"Did you really get fucked all day?" Allen asked in amusement. Kanda's ass felt tight and there were no traces of come. Though, his fingers slid in with ease. "Your ass is so tight."

A blush stained Kanda's cheeks at Allen's words. Sure his fuck friends practically used the same dirty talk with him but weirdly only Allen's voice would have such an effect.

"Condoms…" Kanda panted as Allen's probing fingers caressed his prostate. "I don't allow them to…fuck me bareback."

"Ah, well since you're properly prepared," Allen purred. He ignored to twinge of jealously he felt from hearing Kanda's reason. "It's my turn to fuck you into submission."

He yanked Kanda's tight black jeans down to his ankles and raised his legs up. Kanda gave a shudder in pleasure when he felt the hot tip of Allen's cock at his entrance. He pushed himself down in an attempt to impale himself on the hot rod.

"Hurry…" he panted, eager to feel Allen deep inside him.

"So impatient," Allen murmured against Kanda's neck. He pushed in a little inch by inch, relishing the warmth that was greedily sucking him in. "I'll give you what you want."

Just when he was about to fully sheath himself the sound of the front door pushed opened roughly alerted them of incoming visitors.

"Oi dad I'm back!" Kuu's voice rang out from the foyer.

"Shit!" Allen cursed as he pulled back from Kanda. "Kuu's back."

"I figured you'd be bored at home alone so Jasdebi and I figured we'd drop by to chill," Kuu continued, her voice was getting closer by the minute and Allen was freaking out.

"Kanda hurry up and put your pants on!" Allen yelled as he quickly stuffed his erect cock back into his pants. He was glad that he only zipped his pants down, but Kanda didn't have his pants on and it seriously wasn't helping with the situation. "Seriously Kanda, do it!"

Kanda looked at him blankly, unmoving.

"Damn it Kanda! We can't let Kuu see us like this!" Allen tried to reason with the raven, but Kanda wouldn't budge. He stooped down before Kanda and grabbed his pants, attempting to put them back on himself.

He managed to get the pants up pass Kanda's knees when a started gasp alerted him to Kuu's presence. He turned his wide eyes to look at Kuu who stood at the entrance to the living room with equally wide eyes. Her face was bright red and he expected her to apologize and run out the room any minute now, but she didn't. She stood there with a creepy look on her face with drool running down her chin.

"Oh my god!" she squealed. Her hands instantly clamped on to her nose to stop a nose bleed. "Jasdero, Debitto get in her ASAP!"

At her shout two teenage boys ran in. Their outfits were of the punk rock style and the colour was mainly black. Various chains and pricings lined their ears and face. The boy with spiky raven hair whistled at the sight presented to him. From where he stood it looked like Kuu's dad was giving head to Kuu's papa. _'Sweet.'_

"Wow dude if you were gonna get yourself laid we would have been here earlier," he gave a haughty smirk.

"Yeah way earlier, hii!" the other boy chirped. His wavy blonde hair bounced with every hop he made.

Allen looked down right embarrassed and Kanda looked bored as if it wasn't the first time he was caught fucking a guy.

"Kuu get out! And take your creepy friends with you!" Allen yelled in embarrassment.

"Hey dad it's my house," Kuu whined. She gave a slight pout when Allen got up and threw a pillow in Kanda's lap.

"I know it is, but for now just please leave!" Allen was desperate. _'God can this be anymore embarrassing!'_ He knew of Kuu's weird yaoi obsession and did not want to contribute to it. "We'll talk later, but now just go. Kanda and I need a moment."

Kuu shrugged. "Fine," she pouted. "I'm gonna head over Jasdebi's for a while." She turned to leave. "Come on Jasdero, Debitto. Lets leave dad and papa to their little love nest."

The raven 'Debitto' shrugged. "I wanted to see some action between your dad and papa though."

"Yup, it'd be hot, hii!" the blond 'Jasdero' added.

They turned to leave. As soon as Allen heard the front door slam shut he gave a sight of relief. _'Damn, I was so close. So god damned close!'_

"Well then Kanda le–"

"I'm going home," Kanda interrupted him. He yanked his pants up and walked towards the door to pick up his jacket.

"Wait Kanda!" Allen gave chase. "Just listen to me!"

"Shut up I don't want to hear it," Kanda ignored everything Allen said. He was about to step outside when he stopped and turned to face Allen. "Oi when is practise tomorrow?"

Allen blinked at the question. He never expected Kanda to ask something like that. "Um it's at eleven am. Everyone should be here by that time. We're doing an all day thing because the M.M auditions are Friday coming."

Kanda nodded. "Alright, I'll be there," he replied and then he did something unexpected; he leaned forward and gave Allen a chaste kiss on his lips. "Make sure next time, there aren't any interruptions." And with that said he left leaving a slightly stunned and gaping Allen behind.

Allen stood for awhile at the door before he finally went back in and closed the door, with a huge smile in place.

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

"We'll do it just like that," Allen began. "Kanda I want you to clap the intro rhythm. Then I'll join in, Lenalee will jump in afterwards and then you Lavi. Once the drum starts for at least ten seconds Kanda you start singing. Got it?"

"Yup," everyone replied. Kanda gave a nod indicating that he got it.

Everyone – except Kanda – sensed that Allen was in a really good mood but most thought it was because Kanda was there, but Kuu knew otherwise. Her dad managed to get on her papa's good side, meaning he was on step closer to making them a couple.

Kuu and Alex took their usual seat on the couch facing the band. Lavi was at the back with his drums, Kanda at the front, Allen was at his right and Lenalee at his left. Each person had a microphone stand before them.

"We're gonna take it from the top," Allen began with a smile. He gave Kanda a small smirk and felt elated when Kanda sent back one of his own.

Allen was one happy man. In the morning Kanda had reached an hour early, they had spent that time making out until the rest of the members and Alex arrived. He should have done what he did to Kanda a long time ago if it would guarantee such results. _Ah life is definitely looking up for me!'_

"On three, two, one."

Kanda started clapping the rhythm of the song. The sound itself was loud and harmonious. Allen joined in and complemented the clapping with his playing, his fingers thrumming against his guitar. Lenalee joined in after a while and then Lavi who pounded against his drums as he nodded his head to the rhythm. Kanda stopped clapping just as Lavi joined in and begun tapping his right foot along with the beat. He gripped the mike and prepared himself to sing.

~Waking in sweat again,

Another day's been laid to waste,

In my disgrace.~

Kanda paused for a minute.

~Stuck in my head again,

Feels like I'll never leave this place,

There's no escape,

I'm my own worst enemy….~

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

~I've given _up…!_

I'm sick of feeling,

Is there nothing you can say?

Take this _all_ the way,

I'm suffocating,

Tell me what the _fuck_ is wrong with me!

I don't know what to take,

Thought I was focused but I'm scared,

I'm not prepared.~

Kanda gave a small pause just like in the earlier verse.

~I hyperventilate,

Looking for help somehow somewhere,

And no one cares.

I'm my own worst enemy….~

Kanda paused to take a breath.

~I've given _up…!_

I'm sick of feeling,

Is there nothing you can say?

Take this _all_ the way,

I'm suffocating,

Tell me what the _fuck_ is wrong with me!~

Lavi and Lenalee stopped playing. The only dominate sounds being Kanda's clapping and Allen's guitar. After a while they joined back in, playing louder as Kanda gave a deep melodious yell. The others started playing louder as Kanda began to sing in a shout-like tone.

~Put me out of my misery!

Put me out of my misery!

Put me out of my…

Put me out of my _fucking misery….!_~

Kanda gripped his mike stand as he held the last note. Everyone played their instruments to their fullest potential, all marvelling at Kanda's immense lung control. After what seemed like hours when it was really minutes Kanda mellowed down and took a breath only to start singing again.

~I've given _up…!_

I'm sick of feeling,

Is there nothing you can say?

Take this _all_ the way,

I'm suffocating,

Tell me what the _fuck_ is wrong with _me_!~

Allen gave one final strum on his guitar and the song ended. He glanced nervously at the judges. _'Damn they look thoughtful…shit I hoped they liked it. Holy crap I'm freaking out. Gotta calm down, Damn it calm down Allen!'_

"Oi moyashi, chill," Kanda's voice snapped him out of his self panic mode. "Don't get a heart attack on us."

Allen smiled at what Kanda said. "Thanks Kanda," he was now calm to hear the verdict from the judges.

The two judges before them seemed shell shocked at Kanda's voice. One in general looked as if he didn't know whether he should be pissed off or speechless. _'They should be,'_ Allen thought. _'They were planning on kicking us out before we started, thanks to Kanda.'_ He remembered what happened when they came in for their auditions. It was a miracle they were still allowed to audition.

When it was their turn to perform Kanda had insulted the judges. He called them 'a brainless bunch of assholes that didn't look fit to deal with music.' The judge called Suman Dark had gotten angry and told them to leave. Kanda had retorted saying that 'he didn't give a fuck because he—' and Allen had placed his hands over his mouth at that point to stop a fight from breaking out. Then he proceeded to beg and plead with the judges. He begged them to excuse Kanda because it was in his nature to bad mouth people. Suman almost got security to kick them out when the other judge – Johnny – stopped him.

God bless little Johnny, for if it wasn't for him they would have get a one way boot out the door. _'I really should warn Kanda about his attitude.'_ That was easier said than done. At least now they would get a fair share as the judges seemed pleased with their performance. Well at least Johnny did.

"That was a nice performance guys. And you lead singer, your vocals are awesome," Johnny began as he adjusted his glasses on his face. "I'm not sure why I shouldn't let your band move on to the next round."

Allen gave a sight in relief and he could hear Lenalee and Lavi cheering behind him. Their celebration however was dampened by Mr. Kill joy Suman Dark.

"I think otherwise," Suman began as he glared holes at Kanda who ignored him. "That song was alright, but I want to hear a different one. The vocals were too loud. It felt as if you were yelling and not singing."

Kanda scoffed. "What, your ears too sensitive for that type of music, _old man_?"

Allen had to once again cover Kanda's mouth before he could do anymore damage, too bad the damage has already been done.

"Why you little brat!"

"Alright," Johnny said as he tried to calm the raven haired man down. "We'll let you sing another song. Do you have another one prepared?"

"Uh yeah," Allen replied. He took his hand off Kanda's mouth and turned to face everyone. "Luckily I anticipated this–"

"Heh ya knew Kanda would give da judge major lip and we'd have ta play another song ta save our skin?" Lavi interrupted with a cheeky grin.

Allen blanched. "Well no," he replied. "But I knew the judges might want us to sing twice. So we'll go with False Pretense."

"Got it," Lenalee replied.

"Sure thing," Lavi added.

Kanda just snorted.

"Ready when you are," Johnny said with a smile.

"Okay," Allen replied. Everyone got back into their position. "On three, two, one."

Lavi started playing and soon after Allen and Lenalee joined in. Kanda held the mike as he moved along to the rhythm.

~Oh it's time to let it go.~

Kanda paused as the others continued. He started to tap his foot along the rhythm.

~The world's got a funny way of turning round on you,

When a friend tries to stab you right in the face,

Losing fate in everything I thought I hoped I knew,

Don't sweat it set of false pretence.

Betrayed,

You're not gonna be willing to change,

And yeah it doesn't seem like to fade,

Betrayed,

You're not gonna be willing to change,

Ca-ca-ca-cause you know.

Its sacrifice,

False pretense you'll learn again,

Stop pretending don't deny,

False pretense you'll learn again.~

He gave a short pause.

~All along you know you got you got the best of me,

You were wrong and I'm laughing right in your face,

I can not believe you claimed you were my family,

Don't sweat it set of false pretence.

Betrayed,

You're not gonna be willing to change,

And yeah it doesn't seem like to fade,

Betrayed,

You're not gonna be willing to change,

Ca-ca-ca-cause you know.

Its sacrifice,

False pretense you'll learn again,

Stop pretending don't deny,

False pretense you'll learn again.~

Kanda paused and Lavi increased his hits on the drum. He moved along with the rhythm and his voice whispered soft and strong.

~Oh it's time to let it go.~

He continued moving as they continued playing. The rhythm slowed a bit and Kanda continued singing.

~I can't seem to understand it,

How you turned out to be so cold,

You tried but were caught red handed,

Are you happy with your role?

It's funny to me how you turn into such a joke.

Its sacrifice,

False pretense you'll learn again,

Stop pretending don't deny,

False pretense you'll learn again…~

Kanda gripped the mike and closed his eyes as he sang the last lines.

~So play…

The game until you run out.

And play…

The game into my hands.~

Once the song ended Kanda opened his eyes. It was back to normal and his previous 'professional singer' look was no where to be seen. The tranquil and passionate appearance he took on when singing was gone and replaced by his cold and intimidating expression. It was quite a change, whenever he sung he looked like a professional and both his expression and voice was powerful yet serene. When he wasn't he was plain old sardonic, bad mouthed and cold Kanda.

"I believe you have nothing bad to say about this song?" Johnny asked Suman who just shrugged in reply, obviously sulking. "Well come here and take your schedule, you guys are in!"

Everyone cheered jumping up and down in celebration, except Kanda. He had his arms crossed but that half smile half smirk on his face indicated that he too was celebrating. Allen hurried over to the judges table and collected their performance schedule. _'We're so close to winning this! Yeah, one step closer!'_ He thanked the judges and hurried over to his band mates with a huge smile in place.

"We're in!" he placed his right hand out and Lenalee placed her hand on his, followed by Lavi. Kanda had his hands crossed against his chest but Allen grabbed his hand and placed it on top. "Black Lotus is in the house!"

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

Mix-tape time!

Given Up by Linkin Park

False Pretense by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

A/N: Ok the lyrics were not searched for so there might be some mistakes, or the lyrics may not be correct. If you spot something that shouldn't be there just tell me and I'll edit it. (I have no internet at home so I can only use the library computer for 30 mins. P.s. I have to catch up with my animes and mangas.) I'd love to hear what ya'll think of this chapter, so review and let me know!

I wanted to update Acquiescence on my Bday but chapter six isn't finished yet. I only have half of it typed. Ah looks like its next update for it. Till next time!

Next chapter: Introducing: Black Lotus

Ja na!

Kaos


	4. Chapter 4 Introducing: Black Lotus

Disclaimer: still don't own…Hoshino-sensei does.

Warnings: language, massive alcohol consumption, _dirty_ dancing between two guys, ass grabbing action, SMUT, yaoi, guy on guy, exhibitionist acts, mentions of shotacon, OOCness, tons of possible typos, unbeta'd.

A/N: alright sorry about this being way overdue, it seems I have lost my muse. I'm in the process of looking for it, but it keeps evading me. Don't worry I shall not give up! I will get my muse back is it's the last thing I do!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4 – Introducing: Black Lotus

Allen chugged another glass of liquor down his throat. He lifted his cup high and gave a hearty yell then poured himself another glass. They are one step closer to their dreams and he was so goddamned happy about it! He could see it now, after they won Musical Madness – which he was sure they would – they would be one of the greatest bands ever. They would be selling platinum records and winning countless awards. Their name would famous all over the world and people would be _dying_ to meet them.

"Ah I can't wait," he chuckled to himself as he finished another cup.

"Eh drunk already?" a smooth voice asked. The person chuckled. "But the party hasn't even started yet."

Allen turned to the person that addressed him, gazing into sharp gold eyes. "Heh no way! You know I can hold my liquor. It takes more than a few glasses to get me smashed," he poured himself another cup of vodka and guzzled it down as if it was water. "Don't underestimate me Tyki."

Tyki chuckled in mirth. "Whatever you say Allen," he poured himself a cup and took a seat beside Allen on the lime green couch. "Congrats on making the first round."

Allen nodded in reply. "Same to you man. I heard Noah Family made it too," he poured another cup and drowned it in one shot. "Ah that hits the spot."

"Oi Allen easy on da liquor, this aint your house and I don't want ya passed out drunk on ma couch," Lavi yelled from his place in the kitchen.

Allen lifted his head and turned his head in the direction where Lavi stood. An appreciative purr passed his lips when he saw Kanda standing the too. He licked his lips as his eyes locked on Kanda's own slightly kiss-swollen ones, eager for another go at them. _'Ah I'm excited just looking at them. I can't wait to taste them once more.'_

"Don't sweat it Lavi, when have you ever seen me drunk?" he gave a smirk and poured the last of the bottle in his cup. "I'm gonna need another bottle though." He lifted the empty bottle in the air and waved it in Lavi's direction. "You might want to work on that."

Lavi snorted. "If ya want another go get it yourself, I aint yer maid."

Allen chuckled. "Feisty," he turned back to face Tyki. "How do you manage him?"

Tyki smirked. "I have my ways."

Allen just gave another chuckle. He downed the last of his liquor and got up. It was way too early and he needed more than four bottles before he could be officially out-cold.

"Hey I'm heading for another bottle or two, you need anything?" he asked while he stretched a bit to work out the kinks in his body.

"A bottle of beer would suffice," Tyki replied.

Allen nodded and headed off towards the kitchen. He weaved passed Kuu who was dancing with the twins and Alex who was dancing with a young girl who resembled a boy. If he didn't know better he would have thought she was a boy, as she had very spiky raven hair – highlighted with blue. Her gold eyes were similar to Tyki's and it showed that they were related.

Both couples danced prompt and sensually to the music that blared, matching each other move for move. They moved accordingly and scarcely made any wrong steps, as if their moves were practiced. Allen founded himself nodding his head to the infectious beat as he made his way to the kitchen.

_~Hey baby I got the potion take a sip of this and put your back in motion…~_

"Yo Lavi, I'm raiding your liquor cabinet!" Allen declared. He rocked slightly to the music as he made his way over to the glass breakfront. Though he wasn't drunk, he was feeling a bit of a buzz, but it wasn't much to make him tipsy. "Ah lookie here my fave Smirnoff." He took out a bottle of Smirnoff Ice 'Stinger' – a vodka and ting soda mix – and then another for good measure. "God I love this place! Unlimited liquor access 24/7."

Lavi's place was like a party hotspot. He had everything you would need to throw a successful party. Tons of food, a good music system, the space for a dance floor, no parental supervision and most importantly – to Allen – access to liquor. Lavi's liquor cabinet never went bare and that was what Allen loved. He wasn't an alcoholic or anything but he loved drinking once in a while. And thanks to Lavi he got to drink when ever he dropped by. That was one of the reasons they didn't practice at Lavi's place. There were too many distractions, especially where Allen was concerned.

"Man Allen you sure you aren't an alcohol addict?" Lenalee asked. She munched on a bag of Lay's white cheddar flavored potato chips. "Consuming that much liquor can't be healthy."

"If I'm an addict then your boyfriend must be an extremist or something," Allen replied while he opened the mini-fridge and took out a six-pack off beer, "'cause no one chugs down liquor more than that guy."

Lavi chuckled. "Ya got a point there," her added with a nod.

Allen used his right foot to close the mini-fridge then placed the beer on the counter. He took out a large bottle of coke out of the larger fridge and rested it on the counter along with a bag of crushed ice, which he emptied in a large bowl. The part of the song that Allen loved played and he couldn't help moving along with the tune. He busted a few moves while he placed some of the ice in two cups. By the time his favorite part ended he had everything organized on a tray.

"Man that song is still the boss," he took up the tray and walked back towards where Tyki was, not before giving Kanda a light peck on the lips.

_~Still working like a slave learning tricks of the trade, with a ghetto state of mind say I'm rich and I'm paid–~_

The song barely got a chance to finish before Lavi reached out towards the counter and grabbed up the small black remote for his stereo surround sound. He pointed it towards the living room where the stereo was – glad for the area coverage – and switched the song. A new song blazed and everyone on the dance floor gave an appreciative cheer for the new tune. Allen froze in his tracks when he heard the song. _'Holy shit I love that song!'_ he quickly dropped off the drinks, placing them on the coffee table before Tyki and ran back to the kitchen, grabbing Kanda's hand.

"Oi moyashi what the fuck?" Kanda yelled in protest at being dragged. "Let me go or I'll break your fucking arm!"

Allen ignored Kanda's threats. "Dance with me," he purred in a seductive voice.

Kanda blushed beet red at the tone Allen used. _'If he wanted to dance why didn't he just say so?'_ It wasn't as if he was a shy dancer. He'd had his share of strip dancing in a few X-rated gay clubs to be shy. He allowed Allen to pull him towards where everyone was dancing. His body shivered when he felt Allen close against him grinding to the music. Not wanting to be out moved, he rocked against Allen's body matching him move for move.

Allen mouthed the words to the song as he grinded against Kanda hard and fast. He whispered certain parts in Kanda's ear and grinned when he felt the effects of it through Kanda's tight black skinny jeans.

"Baby, you're looking fine, I have you open all night like an iHop. I take you home baby let you keep me company. You gimme some of you, I give you some of me," he placed his hands on Kanda's hips, moving them in sync with his. "You look good, baby must taste heavenly," he licked his lips. "I'm pretty sure that you got your own recipe. So pick it up, pick it up, yeah I like you. I just can't get enough I got to drive through." He trailed his hands down to Kanda's firm ass and gave each round cheek a nice squeeze. "Cause it's me, you, you, me, me, you all night. Have it your, way, foreplay, before I feed your appetite." He leaned closer to his ear and whispered. "Let me get my ticket baby, let me get in line. I can tell the way you like, baby, supersize." He grinded his half erect against him. "Hold on, you got yours, let me give mine. I aint leave until they turn over the closed sign."

Kanda gave a low moan when he felt Allen nibbling on his ear lobe. Shit, he was so turned on it wasn't even funny. Allen was practically _purring_ in his ears and fondling his ass while he grinded against his half erect cock, it was driving him nuts!

_Take my order cause your body like a__ carry out. __Let me walk into your body until you hear me out__. __Turn me on, my baby don't you__ cut me out. __Turn me on, my baby don't you__ cut me out.~_

Allen flipped Kanda back and bent him over while he grounded his own half erect cock into the cleft of Kanda's ass. His hands roamed all over his Kanda's body, pinching and tweaking a nipple in his wake. Kanda couldn't suppress the moan that passed his lips when Allen pulled him up and whispered the lines of the song against his ear.

"Number one, I take two number threes, That's a whole lotta you and a side of me," he brought his hands down to caress Kanda's taut stomach. "Now is a fool of myself to want you full of me and if its room for dessert then I want a piece." He flipped Kanda back to face him and instantly grabbed his ass, kneading them in his grasps. "Baby get my order right, no errors, Imma touch you on the right areas." His hands inched towards Kanda's crotch and he gave the bulge a lingering squeeze. "I can feed you, you can feed me… deliver that to me, come see me."

Kanda was like putty in his hands. He could only mewl and moan at Allen's touches. It was getting hard for him to not push Allen down, then pop his dick out and ride him hard and fast. He felt a twitch from his cock at the mental imagery. _'Damn, I'm so fucking horny!'_ He almost growled when he saw that Allen had on a pleased smirk on his face. A low moan passed his lips instead when he felt Allen's stiff member against his lower abdomen. That was enough for him to snap. He wrapped his hands around Allen's neck as he rocked and raved to the beat. Allen took the cue and their dancing became down and dirty.

_ Come over here (what's your name?). Come closer (what's your number?).__I'm over here (I'm glad I came)__. __A little closer (can you take my order?)_

They grinded against each other, moving in perfect sync with the music. It was a sight to be seen. Their sensual, rough and dirty dancing was a real turn on.

_Take my order cause your body like a__ carry out. __Let me walk into your body until you hear me out__. __Turn me on, my baby don't you__ cut me out. __Turn me on, my baby don't you__ cut me out.~_

Allen removed his hands from Kanda's ass and pulled him closer to his body. His left hand wrapped around his waist and he used his right hand to tip Kanda's chin up. Smoky gray eyes gazed into misty russet ones. He leaned closer to plump pink lips and smiled when he saw Kanda lick his lips in anticipation. They were barely inches apart; Allen could almost taste the kiss on his lips. He quickly closed the gap and sealed their mouths together in a passionate kiss.

Kanda parted his lips and allowed Allen access to the warm wet cavern. He made a mewl-like sound when his tongue came in contact with Allen's. The instant their tongues touched they warred and battled with each other in a sensual dance. Saliva mixed and dribbled down Kanda's chin while Allen sucked on his tongue. Allen wanted to feel more of the sensation and practically shoved his own tongue down Kanda's throat, deepening the kiss. Both seemed to disregard everyone in the room. They barely gave notice to anyone as they continued their heated kiss.

The song had long changed to another. This one more sensual that the previous. It screamed sexual dancing and the whispered words of the song seemed to trap them both in a lust filled haze. Allen led them back to the couch without breaking their kiss. He sat back while Kanda straddled him, with both his legs on either side.

_This is serious.__I'm delirious.__So oblivious.__ I can dance all night, with you…as long as it's funky. This rhythm just makes me high. I'm like a junkie, I could dance all night...~_

Allen was enjoying every minute of being intimate with Kanda. It was like his most precious dream was coming through. He just wanted to sheath himself in Kanda's heat and pound into him over and over. That was a dream he would make a reality. Though there was this nagging feeling telling him to snap out of what ever fog his mind was in, but he ignored it. There was no way he could stop now.

_ Work it like you're working a pole__. __Shake it 'til you're shaking the floor__. __Pop it like you're poppin' a cork__. Don't stop…don't stop…__Jerk it like you're making it choke. Break it like you're breakin' a code. Drop it till you're taking it lower. Drop it, drop it..._

He released Kanda's kiss swollen lips only to kiss along his jaw and neck. Kanda reached down and started unbuttoning his skull patterned gray and red sleeveless button up shirt. Once all buttons were opened he slid it off, enjoying the view of Allen's well toned body before him. The hard muscles that greeted him made his tummy tighten in anticipation.

_ So intoxicated. I'm so stimulated. Feel so X-rated. I could dance all night. As long as it's funky. This rhythm just makes me high. I'm like a junkie. I could dance all night…~_

Not wanting to be out moved, Allen unbuttoned Kanda's dark blue and black short sleeved button up shirt. Kanda also wore a black long-sleeved mesh-like shirt underneath, but it was thin almost like a layer of skin. Allen leaned forward taking a pert nipple into his mouth. He sucked on it hard then moved over to its twin. The thin layer of cloth didn't hinder him from his aim.

_~Everybody on the floor (let's go). Let's get hardcore (get low). Make my sweat pour (oh no). Don't stop (gimme some more). Ooh my body's yours (spank that). Spank that back door (like that). Drive me like a Porsche (yeah). I could dance all night…~_

Kanda's moans mixed with the low moans of the song. Allen continued sucking on the hardened nubs, making them as red as a cherry. While his lips were busy with Kanda's nipples, his hands were busy kneading his tight firm ass. His right hand trailed towards his crotch in an attempt for free Kanda's straining erection. He couldn't wait, he was eager to lay Kanda back and wrap his moist lips around that swollen head, then take it deep down his throat while he sucked hard.

He smacked his lips together once he had the button opened. He was about to unzip Kanda's pants when vibrations coming from somewhere near his legs stopped him.

_ Step up to me, step up to me, you wanna be a big time player - it's not to be.__Look at all the snide ass - acting like a wise ass__. __I'll fuck up your face and you'll never look back__…_

The ring tone snapped Kanda's thoughts to his phone. _'Shit, why him? Why now?'_ He took it out of his front pocket and grimaced when he saw the caller Id. Without any warning he jumped off Allen's lap and walked out the room to answer the call in a noiseless environment.

With Kanda gone Allen felt strangely _bare_. He shook his head to clear the haze and almost died of a heart attack when he saw that everyone in the room was looking at him. His hard on flat out deflated at the embarrassment he felt.

"Holy fucking shit!" he yelled reaching for his discarded shirt and putting it on in haste.

Tyki chuckled and Allen was shocked stiff to find out that he was right beside him on the same couch he almost fucked Kanda on.

"I loved the show, too bad the call interrupted you two," he said with a smirk.

Allen's face burned red as he took in the faces of everyone gathered. Tyki looked smug. Kuu was having a massive nose-bleed while she leaned on Debitto for support. Jasdero had on the same creepy Cheshire grin that his twin Debitto wore. Alex was just smiling as he gave him two thumbs up and the girl that he was dancing with – Road – had the same smug look as Tyki. Lenalee looked plain out embarrassed while Lavi gave him an 'I can't believe you just did that' look.

The song changed, and the new song that blared from the speakers seemed as if it was trying to justify Allen's situation.

_~Blame it on the vodka. Blame it on the Hinny. Blame it on the blue top, got you feeling dizzy. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol…~_

Allen gave a nervous chuckle. "I'm drunk?"

Lavi snorted. "Sure ya are," sarcasm dripped from his voice. "Mr. it-takes-more-than-four-bottles-of-vodka-to-make-me-drunk got drunk off one bottle, oh please."

Allen groaned, that was true. "God I'll never live this down!" he complained. "I can't believe I got like that in front of my little girl!"

Lenalee shook her head. _'Was that the only thing he was worried about?'_ What about her? She had never seen two guys go at it before and granted it was kind of hot. Anyway what about the other guys there, would he have still continued if Kuu wasn't there?

"Oi dad I'm sixteen!" Kuu protested. "Plus that's not the first time I've seen a steamy scene like that. I've watched _a lot_ of hot yaoi that will make your head spin by just glimpsing it."

Ok now that wasn't helping.

"Allen I never knew you were an exhibitionist," Road giggled. "I must say it's a real turn on."

'_Man that just makes me sound like some kind of a pervert!'_ Allen thought with a sigh. He groaned as he tried to sink himself deeper into the couch. "You guys could have left the room you know."

"And miss you fucking Kanda into the couch?" Tyki smirked. "I think not."

Allen gave an audible groan. "Shit Tyki, does the words '_fucking pervert_' mean anything to you?"

Tyki chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Allen was about to say something else when Kanda stepped back into the room looking _very_ pissed. He clamped his phone shut and glared at it, before he slid it back into his front pocket. The aura that surrounded him clearly screamed 'I want to _fucking_ kill someone' and no one wanted to be the poor unfortunate victim. Silence lingered for a while, until Kanda broke it.

"I have to go."

That snapped everyone out of their daze. Allen jumped up from the couch and finished buttoned up his shirt.

"Huh really?" he asked, looking down at his watch. "It's only ten after eleven, isn't that way too early?"

Kanda snorted as if to say 'I know.' "Not my fault," he said in a slight snarl. "I need a ride home."

"I'll take you," Allen said hurrying over to Kanda's side.

"Hey Allen isn't your pick-up in the garage?" Lavi asked but he knew it was unnecessary as he could tell where it was going. When he saw Allen turn to face with a pleading look on his face he sighed. He fished out a bunch of Keys from his back pocket and threw it to Allen who caught it effortlessly.

"Thanks Lavi! Be back soon kay," Allen replied. He gave Kanda a small smile. "Shall we go?"

Kanda nodded and after saying his goodbyes to everyone – more like everyone said good bye and he just nodded – they left. When they reached Lavi's jade coloured jeep – that was among one of the few cars parked in front of Lavi's house – Allen dared to ask the question that was on his mind since Kanda came back.

"Did something happen as home?"

Kanda froze and that answered Allen question.

"Are you going to tell me what happen?" Allen prodded.

"No," Kanda ignored any further questions and headed over to the passenger's seat. "Oi open the door."

Allen sighed and turned off the car alarm and unlocked the car. "Alright, let's go then."

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

_~I'm on a mission. And it involves some heavy touching, yeah. You've indicated your interest. I'm educated in sex, yes. And now I want it bad, want it bad. A love game, a love game…~_

Allen kept his eyes on the dark roads before him. The ride had been fairly quiet, minus the songs blaring from the CD player. Kanda hadn't spoken a word no matter how much he coaxed and it was getting creepy. But he was new to the Kanda with him. They just only started talking again a few weeks ago. There was so much he didn't know and wanted to find out. He wanted to help but Kanda just kept pushing him away.

"Ah it's a good thing I remember where you live," he tried his best to strike up a conversation. "I wouldn't want to be lost, heheh."

Silence was his only reply and Allen sighed.

_~Let's play a love game, play a love game–~_

Kanda reached out and switched the song. The new song that blared through the speakers of the car was one of Kanda's favorites.

_ Manage me, I'm a mess__. __Turn a page, I'm a book, have fun read.__ I __wanna be laughed at, laughed with, just because, I wanna feel weightless, and that should be enough. But I'm stuck in this__fucking__rut. Waiting on a second hand pick me up. And I'm over, getting older…If I could just find the time, I'd never let another day go by. I'm over getting old…~_

Allen made a right turn and then stopped at the stop light. Its light glowed, making the dark empty streets seem an eerie red. Once it switched to green Allen stepped on the pedal and sped off. He was getting closer to Kanda's home and could see the well manicure lawns and white picket fences of the upper class houses up ahead.

_~ And maybe it's not my weekend! But it's gonna be my year! And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go no-where. And this is my reaction to everything I fear. Cos' I've been going crazy I don't wanna waist another minute here!~_

"We're almost there," Allen said, even though he knew Kanda wouldn't reply. "Should I leave you at the front gate? Cause I don't think they'll let me in."

It wasn't like he felt out of place at Kanda's home. He spent some of his childhood days playing in Kanda's huge backyard with Kuu, Lavi and Alex. It was just the Kanda's dad had literally kicked him out and told him not to set foot on his property again. Sounded pretty harsh huh? Well he didn't blame Kanda's dad for it. It was pretty much his fault. After all he was the twelve year old kid who took Kanda's virginity, and Kanda's dad walked in on them. Luckily for him – and not the dad – the deed was already over and done.

Yup, he fucked little eleven year old Kanda and Kanda's dad was the one who saw them. Allen didn't even get to explain himself, before Kanda's dad yanked him off his son by the hand and threw him out the door stark naked. There was a lot of yelling and screaming that day, most of which came from Kanda's dad – the yelling – and Kanda – the screaming.

Truth be told it was one of his greatest accomplishments – and embarrassments. Too bad it led to him being banned from coming to Kanda's house. But he didn't regret it, though he did regretted not remembering to lock the door that day. Ah well the past is the past, now in the present he'd make sure he never crossed paths with Kanda's dad. He put the words fucking scary to shame.

"Just drive in."

Allen blinked; he sure as hell didn't think Kanda would reply. "But your dad, he said–"

"Forget him," Kanda snarled. "Or are you going to leave me at my gate and run off with your tail between your legs."

Ok it seemed Kanda was implying that he was a coward. Sure Kanda's dad scared the fuck out of him when he was a kid, but he hadn't seen him in what, six years? How bad could he be now?

"I'll drive you inside and top you at you door," Allen said with a grin. "I aint afraid of no one, got that."

Kanda snorted and turned his head but Allen could have sworn he saw a sight smile tug his lips. That alone made him fell warm inside. He wanted to push Kanda down and just kiss him senseless, but unfortunately for him they reached Kanda's gate.

"Ah we're here," he sounded a bit disappointed.

Kanda turned to him and smirked. "Miss me already?"

"Yeah," Allen replied truthfully with s small pout. "Do you really have to go?"

Kanda's eyes darkened a bit. "Yeah."

The gates opened and Allen drove in. He nodded to the guards stationed there and proceeded to venture in, hoping that no one remembered him. The housed looked fairly different that what he remembered and though it looked gigantic when he was a kid, it still had that huge-look to it. Kanda's house was not second-rate; it was one of the biggest mansion/house in the neighborhood they were in. It looked fit for royalty, and it did house a few. Kanda's dad was the owner of a large finance firm and Kanda was the heir, so money came easy for them.

He pulled up in front of the passage that led to the front door and killed the engine. With the engine off the CD player turned off too. The song that was playing lost to the wind.

_~I'll keep you my dirty little secret–~_

"So uh, tomorrow I guess?" Allen began. "We have practice over at the usual place."

Kanda looked almost sad when he replied. "I can't make it. Something came up and I'll be busy for the rest of the weekend."

Allen looked shocked but he composed himself. He remembered there were times when Kanda would miss a few days of school. Lavi told him that as the next heir, Kanda was required to attend special functions with his father. _'So he has to do something with his dad that's why he's so pissed off?'_

"Hey no sweat, I get it," he replied with a reassuring smile. "You're busy, so I'll see you at school on Monday?"

Kanda gave him a half smile half smirk. "Sure," he opened the door and got out. "Hey, walk me to the door?"

Allen only needed to be asked once. He got out of the jeep and followed Kanda up the pristine white washed ground, towards the large double doors of Kanda's house. The colourful rose bushes that were at both sides gave a calming scent and the whole scenery made Allen think of something out of a cheesy romance novel. Once they were at the door Kanda turned to say good night, but it died in his throat as Allen kissed him. They stood there for a while kissing and relishing the feeling of each other, unaware of anyone or anything around them.

"I wish I could just take you away," Allen murmured against Kanda's lips as he enveloped him in his strong arms.

Kanda's cheeks burned. "Don't say embarrassing stuff like that moyashi," he huffed, but he rested his head on his shoulders nonetheless.

"Ne Kanda, can we stay like this for a little while longer?" Allen asked in a whisper. He felt relaxed, the mood was so right and he just didn't want to part with Kanda, not just yet.

"Eherm."

Allen froze when he heard someone cleared their throat. He hesitantly released Kanda and looked towards the open front door _'when did it open?'_ seeing a stern looking man with raven hair that was pulled back in a ponytail at the base of his neck. The fierce cobalt eyes that glared at him made him gulp. _'Shit, Kanda's dad…'_

"Yuu you're back," the man's words were as cold as ice and Allen felt as if the words alone pierced into his skin. "Return to your room, tomorrow will be a busy day."

Kanda's head was bowed. That was something Allen never saw Kanda did in his entire life. "Yes father."

The obedience in his voice shocked Allen to the core. _'Holy fuck, what happened to Kanda?_' Allen wasn't sure if he liked this obedient Kanda, but it was a real shocker to see him like that.

Kanda lifted his head and turned to Allen. Allen barely had time to notice the smirk on his lips before Kanda pulled him closer and kissed him. And not just a light smooch but a straight-out French kiss. He released Allen and gave him a light peck before whispering 'see you Monday.' Without saying a word to his father, Kanda stepped passed him and disappeared through the door. Allen stood there dumbstruck for a while before he realized that he was alone with Kanda's dad. _'Fuck! I'm in deep shit now!'_

"I ah…um, w-well I g-guess," he began to babble.

Kanda's dad turned his attention to Allen. He frozen navy eyes regarded him callously. "And you–"

"Will be leaving now!" Allen interrupted. He gave a polite bow then turned and high-tailed it down back to Lavi's jeep. Once he opened the door and sat down he gave a sigh of relief. _'Thank god he didn't recognize me,'_ he started the engine and placed the jeep in the drive gear. Never in his life was he glad that he made those major changes to his appearance those years ago. Thanks to it he managed to become an unfamiliar face to Kanda's dad.

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

"I'm tellin' ya *hic*, da man wuz still as scary as I remembered *hic*. Hell even worse!" Allen yelled as he drowned another cup of a coke and vodka mix. "Creepy dictator bastard. It's so fuckin' unfair!"

It was now three in the morning and the only occupants were Tyki, Lavi and Allen. The others already went home a few hours ago but Allen refused to leave until he was totally smashed. Hence why he was holding his forth bottle of vodka.

"Da bastard wuz so smug. I shudda sock 'im one eh doncha'tink?" Allen continued, instead of mixing the vodka and the soda he put the bottle to his head and drank. A few dripped down the sides of his chin. "Stupid ass'hole interruptin' ma fun."

Tyki sat in the love seat and watched Allen drink himself drunk. It was quite amusing actually, Allen had a knack for saying anything that came to mind when he was dead drunk. Right now he was going on and on about wanting to kick Kanda's dad ass.

Allen drowned his fourth bottle and threw it in the pile of empty bottles and beer cans. He reached out for another bottle but was annoyed when he didn't feel one or even a can of beer.

"More booze *hic*!" he yelled. "Oi tuts brin' me o'nother bottle."

Lavi sighed. "Tyki, drive him home, _please_."

"But this is so entertaining," Tyki chuckled. "I'm having this videotaped."

When Allen didn't see any liquor coming his way he got up from the couch only to plop back down. He felt as if the room was spinning under his feet and lay down. Seconds later he passed out, snoring away.

"Wow, he managed to pass out drunk on your couch," Tyki couldn't help but laugh. "Since he's staying, I'm staying too."

Lavi groaned.

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

Mix-tape time!

Potion by Ludacris

Carry Out by Timberland feat. Justin Timberlake

All Night (Don't Stop) by Janet Jackson

Enemy by Sevendust

Blame It (On the Alcohol) by Jamie Foxx feat. T-Pain

Love Game by Lady Gaga

Weightless by All Time Low

Dirty Little Secret by The All-American Rejects

A/N: okies some of the lyrics weren't searched for so if ya'll spot sum mistakes feel free to mention them kay! Ah what a fun little chapter ne? And Kanda's dad is in! Well my version of his dad. Now that he's in things are gonna get a bit complicated. So next chapter we will be peeking into the sad messed up life of Kanda! Stay tuned.

And was that dance scene hot or what? Man I had the moves played out in my head and it was so hwat! Loved it! No lie. Hehehe and drunken Allen, he was a cute one. Well that all. So till next time ok! Oh and people waiting for Acquiescence, sorry ya'll gonna be waiting a little while longer. I don't know why but it refused to be written…oh my darling muse plz come back! T_T

R&R! Hugz! (Random Trivia: can anyone tell me which group's album is the name of the next chapter? Oh and can you name a song from the album. Lets the fans shine!)

Next chapter: Don't You Fake it!

Ja na!

Kaos


	5. Chapter 5 Don't You Fake it!

Disclaimer: don't own!

Warnings: tons of language, mentions of shotacon, real SMUT, yaoi, guy on guy, tons of possible typos and missing words, unbeta'd

A/N: yeah I got the music in me! Hehehe ok time to get a tune in on Kanda's second life, as the perfect heir to the Kanda corp financial company! Not that his life is anything close to being perfect…ah I hope you all sympathize with poor Yuu-chan! Sorry for it being _way_ overdue…Early Christmas present! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year guys~!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5 – Don't You Fake it!

A groan could be heard from the couch. Hazy gray eyes blinked open only to shut back from the harsh glare of the sun that streamed through the windows. He groaned as his neck felt stiff and his body ached but not as much as his head. It felt as if an eight wheeler truck drove over his head, reversed and then drove over it once again. That was how much his head ached.

He sat up and instantly regretted it as the nausea raged and he felt the urge to throw up. His hand shot up to his mouth as an effort to prevent the vomit from coming out but the attempt was proving to be futile. He got up and ran to where he remembered where the bathroom was and emptied his gut in the toilet bowl.

He heaved and released everything that was in his stomach. His grip tightened on the edge and he barfed. He felt horrible and in need of a _really _strong pain killer but in spite of it all he was smiling.

"You're awake," the voice behind him made his ears rung.

"Ah Lavi," Allen wiped the saliva from his mouth."You mind getting me some pain killers?"

Lavi glared at him. "No."

Allen was sure he didn't hear well. "Uh Lavi? What are you doing?"

The next thing he knew he was thrown outside the door unto the lush green grass that was slick with dew. He threw up once more from the sudden movement.

"Lavi?"

"Go be sick at yer own house!" Lavi yelled from the doorway. "I don't hav' time ta deal with you right now."

Allen tried to hold back a barf as his aching head attempted to wrap around what Lavi just said. "Lavi! Are you kicking out your really sick friend!" he asked in disbelief.

Lavi disappeared for a minute but then he came back with a half naked Tyki, whom he threw out too. "Yeah and take him with you!"

The door slammed shut and Allen let loose the vomit he tried to hold back on Lavi's flowers. "Damn," he complained. "How harsh can he get?"

Tyki chuckled and stood up. He was clad in only a loose fitting sweat pants. "Cheer up, it aint Lavi's fault he's like that now," he replied as he helped Allen up. "Gramps called a while ago. He's making a surprise visit today."

Allen nodded in understanding. "Oh I see." _'Bad time to have a party the day before. Damn, Bookman is going to skin Lavi alive if he comes back and finds his house trashed.'_

"I'll take you home," Tyki said as they neared his sleek black sports car. They stopped before it and Tyki turned off the alarm. "Oi Allen…" his voice trailed off when he saw Allen bending over to vomit in a patch of grass. _'This is not going to end well.'_ "Seriously, Allen if you make a mess I'm kicking you out, even if I'm driving."

Allen nodded in a way to say he understood. He walked over to the passenger's side. Hopefully he didn't get a case of motion sickness and throw up in Tyki's brand new car that he got a few weeks ago. That wouldn't bode well with Tyki and he might end up as road kill.

Thankfully, the ride from Lavi's to Kuu's place wasn't that long and by the time he got out of the car that was when the nausea caught up to him. He leaned over the patch of bushes and released the contents of his stomach once more.

"Dad, you look like shit," Kuu's cheery voice sounded form in front of him. The high pitch of her voice had his head ringing.

"Ow my head…" Allen groaned.

Kuu felt a bit sorry for her dad but it was his fault for wanting to get smashed. "Dad I'm gonna stay over at Road's place today. I'll be back tomorrow k." she said before she walked over to where Tyki stood with a overnight bag in tow. "Take care~"

Allen barely had time to decode what Kuu said as the tone of her voice had his head splitting in two, the next thing he knew Kuu was already in Tyki's car and said car was pulling out from they driveway.

"Eh? Kuu…?" he tried to stand up only to fall back down on his knees. "Wait a minute!"

That sucked, now he was home alone with one hell of a hang over and with no one to take care of him.

"Kuu what kind of daughter are you?" he leaned over the hedge vomiting his guts onto the grass.

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

Unblinking russet eyes stared up at the ceiling of his room. There were no lights on and even if it was morning the room was pitch dark. Kanda's eyes were already used to the darkness his room provided; it was like a form of comfort for him.

His room's interior design was gothic themed. Miscellaneous skull patterned, dark affiliated items and posters lined along his black painted walls. The curtains that blocked the offensive sun from shining inside were of a gothic black and crimson design. They looked like something that one would find in an old English setting. As did his black mahogany night table and dresser, almost all of the furniture in his room was made from the dark wood.

He closed his eyes and rolled on to his side, bringing the dark red satin sheets up and over his head. The four poster queen size bed was too big for him alone, hell four people could be there with him and the bed would still feel fucking huge. Sometimes he just felt like it would be better if he could just dissolve into the darkness that plagued his room, but now after reconciling with Allen, he craved for his touch. He knew he was being a fucking idiot for turning back to Allen after all these years of ignoring him.

It should be easy but it wasn't. Ignoring Allen for almost seven years turned him into the slut he was today but it was the only way. He couldn't bear to be the person he had to become with Allen at his side that was why he let him go, but now his weakness was allowing Allen to get closer to him once more. That would be his downfall if he let it continue but for some reason it could be his redemption. With Allen he felt as if he could do anything; even prevent his father from ruling all aspects of his life.

There was a sudden and insistent knock at Kanda's door but he kept his eyes closed and ignored it. "Kanda-sama, please wash up. Breakfast is ready."

The voice was gone, not even waiting for Kanda to reply, not that he would have. None of the maids or servants wanted to have anything to do with Kanda outside of their duties, as Yuu Kanda was known as the problem child of the Kanda family. Well, he was the only child of the Kanda family.

Kanda gave a low growl like sound and sat up, staring yet not focusing his eyes on anything in particular. He swung his feet over to the ground and got up, doing a few stretches before he walked over to windows and opened it. A shimmer of light streamed through, laminating the dark room. Kanda stood before the window clad in only a pair of dark blue and black stripped boxers. He walked over to the right corner of his room where his private bathroom was located, and opened the door. His eyes were still trying to adjust to the sudden brightness that flooded into his room and now the brightness of the light from his bathroom.

"Fuck, today will no doubt be fucking hell," he grumbled to himself as he stepped into the brightly lit room. Spending the whole day with his father is going to tire him out no doubt.

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

"Ohayo gozaimasu," Kanda murmured as he took his place around the large table. He sat opposite to his father whose place was at the head of the table.

The greeting was returned and Kanda hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with seeing that bitch this early in the morning.

"Ah Ohayo," a female voice chimed. "Sorry for being late dear."

'_Fuck, I spoke too soon,' _Kanda gritted his teeth in self suppressed rage. He raised his head to glare at the blond hair power hungry bimbo who sat in the seat on his father's right. God he fucking hated that bitch like poison, perhaps even more.

"Yuu, I haven't heard a greeting form you," she turned her steely blue eyes to regard Kanda in contempt. Kanda remained silent. "Come on your dear mother is waiting."

At that Kanda sneered. "Ohayo mother," he gritted out through his teeth. The last word burned his tongue and made him want to throw up. A thought came to him which caused a smirk crossed his lips. "I didn't see you at all yesterday been out getting fucked?"

There was a sudden fit of coughs that had Kanda's smirk widen in size and intensity.

"Yuu!" his father barked. "Don't you dare talk to your mother that way!"

Kanda suppressed the urge to scream out 'but that whoring bitch isn't my mother!' but he kept it in. He didn't acknowledge that whore as his mother, his real mother died twelve years ago.

"Don't get so upset Kozato dear," the blonde woman replied, she had an almost teasing look in her eyes. "His false accusations don't bother me at all."

Kozato turned his steely cobalt eyes to his wife, which soften a fraction when looking at her. "I'm sorry for his behavior Elian," he then turned his gaze back to Kanda and they hardened when he saw that his son had an 'I don't give a shit' look on his face. "Apologize to her this minute!"

Kanda looked taken aback at his demand. _'That fucker, he's picking up for that whore and not his own son?'_ He tched and got up as he had lost his appetite. "I'm sorry," he muttered with his head hung low. Elian was about to smirk in triumph when Kanda lifted his head and smirked. "I'm sorry my step mother is such a promiscuous slut." And with that said he exited the dining room. He was sure his father would punish him but he didn't give a flying fuck.

A small smile crossed his face. For some reason he felt as if a small part of suffering was lifted.

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

Noon caught Kanda sitting in his father's study with the queen of the whores herself. His father had called him there to straighten out his recent rebellious 'attitude' problem and the bitch was there to watch. Half way through the lecture his father got a phone call and had left to take it. That was ten minutes ago and he had yet to return.

"You've been giving me tons of lip as of late; you better shut it if you know what's good for you," Elian growled at Kanda. She didn't like the fact that he was sitting in the same room as her. "Back off or else."

Kanda smirked. "Or else what?" he challenged with a glare. "What can a whore like you do? Do you think someone like you is able to challenge me?"

"Why you little slut," Elian sneered. "You think you have more power than me. I'll–"

"I know I do," Kanda bit in. "Those guys you whored your self to won't back you up that's for sure."

A look of disgust took over Elian face and she hissed. "So you've already gotten into their pants eh? You sure work fast you disgusting faggot," she looked at Kanda as if he was nothing more than filthy trash. "It repulses me knowing that I have to act as a mother figure to a slutty fag who spread his legs for just about any man."

Kanda's expression became murderous but he tried to keep his emotions in check. "Isn't that what you thought me _mother_," the last word sounded like something one would find on the bottom of their shoes. "I learnt everything I know from you. Only that it worked better for me, I guess that's why all your men left you for me."

Elian was livid. She wanted to put Kanda in his place but Kozato chose that moment to step back in.

"What is going on here?" he demanded in such a harsh voice that Elian flinched.

"Nothing father," Kanda replied with a look of triumph mixed with smugness.

Kozato was suspicious but he let it slide. "I have no idea as to why your behavior has gotten this bad," he continued where he left off as if he hadn't left to take a call, "but you better shape up, you're expected to take over the family business and I expect nothing less."

Dispassionate russet eyes blinked in boredom and Kanda suppressed the urge to yarn. He had heard that speech before and hearing it constantly won't make change his ways, it just worsen it. The garbage his father sprouted was no where near convincing, intimidating yes, but not convincing. He didn't believe a word, hell he doubted his father gave a shit as to what he was saying. His dad was probably just reciting some goddamned written speech.

"Are you listening to me, Yuu?" Kozato barked when he noticed how Kanda's eyes were unfocused.

"Yes I am father," Kanda replied with a smug smile that he never used in the presence of his father. He was blatantly lying through his teeth.

The cheeky smile never faltered and Kozato felt he was nearing his wits end. His son's behavior had been changing over the last few weeks and for some reason he figured that it had something to do with that strange young man that dropped his son home last night. Never had his son acted the way he did last night, deeply kissing a boy in his presence.

"I don't want to hear anymore of your sass boy!" he snapped as he slapped his hands against the large mahogany table. "Go to your room and work on those manners of yours. We will be attending a party hosted by your future wife's family later today."

Kanda gritted his teeth when his father mentioned the word wife. How could he even mention that to him? His father knew very well which team he batted for but he doubted that his prissy little uptight mind could wrap around the fact that his only son was gay. Not that he cared. He wasn't about to lie to himself to please his fucking father.

Since the time he let Allen take both his virginities he knew for sure that he was gay. He never found girls attractive and to top it off he rather 'catching' than 'pitching.' There was no way in hell he would have a normal marriage with some chick.

Kanda clicked his teeth and got up, ignoring the smug look on Elian's face. He'd get his revenge, just you wait.

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

He felt ridiculous and completely out of place. His deep russet eyes travelled across the room taking in everything that he could. The place sick his stomach. It was too _proper_. He winced when he spotted something curly and blond approaching him and he tried to quell the need to up chuck his stomach.

"Ah there you are," the annoying voice of a prim and proper lady assaulted his ears. She was dressed likewise in an elegant light blue sleeveless dress with matching heals. "My, my, you look as handsome as ever."

"I can't say the same about you," Kanda replied with a sneer. He made it clear _hundreds_ of times that he _**was not**_ interested in the bitch. How the fuck haven't she gotten the message yet? It wasn't like he was never subtle with his rejections.

"Your tongue hasn't lost its harshness I see," the blond girl continued as if what Kanda said was a normal everyday conversation. Her face was lined heavily with make-up. "It would do you well not to be so cruel to your betrothed."

There it was; that goddamned word that meant marriage was somehow linked with their futures. He was tired of explaining to her over and over that he was _gay_ and would not under any circumstances get married to her in the near future or ever for that fact. Her persistence was annoying. It was as if she disregarded all of his refusals, placing her mind set in the future and the so called four kids that they would have together.

Kanda felt as he would vomit just thinking about it.

"Listen bitch," he began ready to set her straight.

"Giselle-sama," another voice interrupted him and he turned just in time to see one of the party guests approach them. He looked as if he was some big shot manager or something. "Ah sorry to intrude on you two love birds, you must have been having a very enticing conversation with your fiancé."

That was the last straw. Kanda walked off leaving the two alone. If he stayed there any longer he would act in a behavior not fitting of a 'Kanda heir' and disgrace his father. Not that he cared but it was something he had to do.

"Oh I'm sorry did I cause something?" the man asked Giselle. He looked genuinely remorseful.

Giselle waved in a negative. "Oh Yuu is just shy," she dismissed Kanda's behavior. "So what may I help you with Sir Regan?"

Kanda wanted nothing more than to leave. He had only been there for close to half an hour and already he was itching to go home, no not go home, to meet up with his friends. This part of his life was what he hated. He never liked acting all prim and proper as if he was some spoilt rich kid. That was not who he was, if he had his way he would have had his father disown him years ago. He was working on it but for some goddamn reason his dad refuse to. _'Why won't he just kick me out and knock up that bitch for his heir.'_

A life that was laid out for him to follow chock filled with restrictions wasn't one that he wanted. What he wanted to make his own decisions, he own mistakes and live from them. He didn't want or need the life of a pampered rich brat. If it was the last thing he did he'd show his father that he didn't need what he had to offer. He could survive just well without his so called family.

He pushed the door to the balcony and stepped outside. The air hung heavy with moisture and the humid night held a promise of rain. He rested his hands on the low metal railing and gave a deep sigh. His eyes closed as the chilly night air caressed his face. It was relaxing. Well as relaxing as it could get wearing a suit. Damn how he hated dressing up for these stupid parties.

"Shit, I'm still his little poppet aren't I?" he said to no one in particular. His fist clenched tightly on the railing. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

He felt unusually stressed at the moment and because of his involvement with Allen he refused to partake in his usual stress reliever. It seemed like it had been _years_ since he last had sex, but actually it had been close to two weeks. Usually he would get wild over the weekend to blow off the accumulated steam, but somehow that thought never crossed his mind whenever he was with Allen. Just being in Allen's presence calmed his urges and made him think of other things than his problems. Allen was a god sent for him. It made him really want to question why he avoided him all these years.

"I'm an idiot," he murmured softly. A half smirk crossed his face at the thought. "I'm an idiot, but I want to see you."

He didn't know how long he stood outside marveling the wonders of the night sky. It was calming and he felt the stress slowly leaving his body.

"Kanda-sama, so this was where you were."

Shit, he spoke too soon.

The tranquil feeling that briefly surrounded Kanda shattered as if instantly and a deep frown marred his attractive features. He felt the stress and the frustration taking over once more and with that he felt the urge to either kill someone or have sex.

"The guests were asking about you," the man continued, completely oblivious to Kanda's darkening mood. "It seems that there will be an announcement that requires your presence."

Kanda remained silent as the man continued talking. He was a butler of Giselle Mitchell's family. An annoying fucker of a butler Kanda might add.

When he stopped talking Kanda gave a sigh in relief but that was short lived. Something more _fucking annoying_ decided to crash all his hopes of ever relaxing.

"My lady," the butler turned to greet the new comer. Giselle stood at the doorway in all her snotty wonders. "I was about to have Kanda-sama join us inside."

"Oh I'll deal with that," she said with a charming smile. "I'll tell Yu–"

"Don't fucking call me that!" Kanda practically growled at her.

"–the wonderful news," Giselle continued without missing a beat.

"As you wish my lady," the butler bowed and turned to leave.

Kanda was livid and was only getting more pissed and stressed out as the seconds ticked by. He pushed back from leaning on the balcony railing and turned go back inside. So that he could get the hell away from her before he lost all his self control.

"Wait," she grabbed his arm before he could pass her. "I want to tell you something." Her voice was extra cheery as if she had heard some good news. "Sir Regan is planning on purchasing a private island for us as a wedding present!" she seemed really happy, too bad Kanda didn't share in her sentiments.

That was the last straw. What ever control he had over his emotions snapped at what she said. Kanda yanked her frail hand away from his and pushed her back. Giselle was surprised by the sudden violent act and look up at him in question. She did a double-take when she saw the expression on Kanda's face. It was murderous.

"Read my fucking lips!" Kanda's tone rivaled that of a roaring lion. "We. Are. _NOT_. Getting. Married!" he howled at the top of his voice. "I don't give a fuck about you or anything of the likes. So _leave me the fuck __**alone**_!"

Giselle stood trembling as tears gathered to the corners of her eyes. She had never seen Kanda so angry, angry at her. It made her rethink if Kanda was really just shy about their engagement.

Lightning and thunder roared in the sky and soon after there was a light drizzle. Kanda turned and left leaving her whimpering in the rain. His mind was a mess and he had to calm down. He _needed_ to calm down.

When he entered the ballroom he was immediately attacked by a flurry of people. They were going on and on about some crap he didn't know or gave a shit about. But from what his muddled mind could make out they were congratulating him on setting a wedding date. His mind trailed off when he heard he was going to get married after he left high school. He tried to catch his breath, to get some space but they were surrounding him. It was suffocating. He felt as if he was slowly dying.

"_Shut up_!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. His hands gripped his head as a spitting headache felt as if it would splatter his brain apart. "Just shut the fuck up!"

Everyone went silent at his outburst. They were appalled at his language and the tone he used. His father was instantly at his side with a disapproving look on his face. All the while trying to save face.

"Yuu, what are you doing?" he barked. "Disgracing the family this way!"

Kanda wasn't in the mood to deal with any of his father's bullshit. "Leave me the fuck alone," he yelled before pushing past his father and running out the door.

"Yuu!" his father called after him but Kanda didn't stop.

His head was killing him and he couldn't take it. He needed to leave. He needed to escape the overbearing pressure before it killed him.

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

"My hangover's almost gone," Allen yarned and stretched as he pushed himself off the couch. He looked at the circular blue clock that hung on the wall opposite the couch he was on. "Ten minutes to nine, man its early." He whined to himself.

To him, any time before four in the morning was considered early and even then he didn't go home until minutes to seven – AM – when he parties. He gave the phrase 'party all night' a new meaning. But that was Allen; he was a party-fanatic.

'_Kuu won't be back until tomorrow, which means…'_ a creepy grin appeared on his face at the implications of what that mean. He ran upstairs to his room and then back down. In his hands were a couple of items that looked relatively harmless. They were a bottle of clear oil, a box of tissues and something that looked to be an unmarked DVD case.

He headed over to the room beside the one he was sleeping in before. This one had a large screen plasma television and a couple on bean bag chairs. From its appearance it seemed to be an entertainment room.

"Because Kuu was always here I couldn't do it once but since she's not here…" he chuckled to himself as he plopped himself in front of the large screen TV. "Jacking off to porn on a large screen TV feels so much better than doing it in my room."

Now it was confirmed: Allen was a _huge _pervert…

He slipped the DVD in the player and pressed play on the remote he picked up off the table. Once it said 'initializing' he relaxed back in a dark blue bean bag chair, waiting for the disc to load. The player began reading the disc and just as it began to play the sound of the door bell almost had him jumping out of his skin. He dropped the remote and immediately hopped to his feet.

'_Damn who is that at this hour?'_ he hurried out the entertainment room towards the room where his band practiced, which was connected by the same hall. The front door was in the same room and he hurried to answer it.

"Geez it's raining cats and dogs out there!" he complained as he turned the knob to open the door. "Who'd be out in this downpour?" He pulled the door open and was shocked to see who was standing there soaked to the bone. "Kanda?"

Kanda has a blank look in his eyes as he looked up at Allen. He was wearing his dark blue suit but he was soaked through from the rain. From the look of it he probably walked all his way there.

"Kanda what are you doing here? Never mind that, come in. We need to get you changed or you might catch a cold," Allen fussed over his appearance. He grabbed his hand and was surprised at his temperature. "Shit you're freezing!"

Kanda said nothing as Allen pulled him inside and shut the door. He continued to say nothing as Allen shed his body of the wet clothes and wrapped in a dark red blanket that he took off the couch. His lips were cold and chattering and his face pale, likewise his eyes matched his body temperature cold and dispassionate.

A few minutes later Allen had Kanda – still naked and wrapped in a thick blanket – sitting on the couch beside him with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. He placed Kanda's clothes in the dryer and went upstairs for some spare clothes for him to wear but they went unworn as Kanda didn't spare them a second glance.

Kanda still hadn't said anything as to why he was there and Allen didn't feel like prying into it, at least not yet. He wanted Kanda to tell him, but he knew there was nowhere in hell that Kanda would tell him crap.

The silence was becoming awkward and Allen felt the urge to break it by saying something, anything, no matter how stupid it was. But he couldn't find the appropriate opening. Kanda was just staring blankly at the hot beverage in his hands, lost in thought. Finally Allen mustered up the courage to say something but Kanda beat him to it.

"Are we gonna fuck today or not?"

If Allen was drinking something he would have spluttered it all over the carpet. He turned his flushed face towards Kanda who was looking at him with the same blank look. _'Is he serious? No way he can't be serious right?'_ He was still trying to wrap his mind on what Kanda just said. It was too good to be true.

An annoyed look crossed Kanda's face and he placed the mug down on the mahogany coffee table and then shed the blanket from his body. He crawled over to where Allen sat, seemingly frozen on spot.

At the touch of another body close to his, _warm naked skin_, Allen couldn't help but jerk in attention. The gentle touch sent a shockwave straight down to his groin. God, it was like he was a damned bunny all he could think about was getting into Kanda's pants. But right now he could feel it, something was bothering Kanda and he wouldn't let his dick rule him at this moment.

"Kanda," he mewled when he felt Kanda nibbling on his earlobe. It felt really nice. "You're distracting me from something." He pulled back and stopped Kanda's persistent lips. "There is something you're running away from. Tell me."

Kanda frowned and pulled back from Allen's grasp. He wanted sex that was why he was there. He didn't want to talk about anything he just wanted to fuck. Cold, unfeeling sex, just like what he had with his past fuck-friends. But it seemed he wasn't going to get that from Allen.

"If we're not gonna fuck I'm leaving," he sneered and then got up. The pain was still there. He just wanted to forget it and everything for that matter, even if just temporary.

"Wait," Allen held on to his right hand and pulled him back into the couch. "Kanda, I'm not going to let you use sex as a way to forget your problems." He held Kanda's naked form close to him. "Sex between us should more special not just as a stress reliever."

Kanda remained silent. He wasn't really listening to Allen as the warmth that the other youth provided was soothing. It was calming his frizzed out nerves and bringing back his normality. He finally relaxed into Allen's arms and rested his head other's shoulder in defeat. It was hard to understand Allen sometimes. He didn't know whether he was like everyone else who was ruled by their cocks or he was some kind or moral abiding person.

He clicked his tongue. The next thing you know he might even say 'no sex till marriage' or some crap like that.

"Kanda is everything alright?" Allen asked. He was glad that Kanda was finally relaxed but he wanted to know why he was so tense and eager to have ex. Not that he would have denied him if it was some other situation. "Weren't you supposed to be with your father all weekend?" When Kanda tensed again he realized that the problem was indeed with his dad.

"Don't wanna talk about it," Kanda murmured in his chest. His hot breath ghosted against Allen's upper body causing Allen to shiver in pleasure.

'_Shit, down boy not now.'_ It was getting harder to control his libido.

"Ok but that's not fair you know," Allen whispered gently. He reached for the discarded blanket and covered Kanda's expose body with it. "If you don't tell me how can I make it better?"

"Fuck me," Kanda purred.

Allen gave a sigh. There was no getting through to Kanda. "I guess talking isn't going to get your attention," he pulled Kanda's head back by his damped hair and crashed his lips onto his, then pulled back. "Ok I'll do it your way."

Kanda gave a low 'oof' when he felt his back collided with the soft cushions of the couch. He wasn't given a time to recover as Allen was on his lips immediately. A moan spilled from his lips and to Allen's when both his hardened nubs were tweaked.

"Will you tell me," Allen mouthed against Kanda's lips.

"No," Kanda mouthed back and Allen lightly bit on his bottom lip causing his to gasp.

Allen wasted no time slipping his tongue into Kanda's warm mouth, tasting him fully. He pulled back and attached his lips on Kanda's neck, sucking and biting into the flesh as Kanda mewled and trashed beneath him. The time for talk was no more. Allen was impatient and Kanda didn't seem to want to talk, so he figured 'to hell with it.' He would fuck Kanda and once they were down from their sex induced high he'd try to talk to him again. His libido wouldn't wait anymore.

Taking Kanda right then and there on the couch was what he intended but his sense of duty was still intact. His sense of duty as a pseudo-father to Kuu to be exact. He knew after the mind-blowing sex that they would have he would be in no shape to want to move. Hell forbid if they fall asleep right there on the couch and Kuu came back tomorrow and saw them there, naked. He didn't know if he could face her normally if that happened. So to prevent that from happening he'd take their love making to his room.

He reluctantly separated his lips from Kanda's. "Hey lets take it up to my room," he got up and pulled Kanda in his arms.

Kanda's first instinct was to push Allen back on the couch and have his way with him but…

"Where's Kuu?" he asked instead.

"She's at Road's," Allen replied nipping along Kanda's color bone. "She won't be back until tomorrow morning." He bit down hard and then lapped at the reddish bruise.

"Oh," was Kanda's only reply before he let Allen pull him towards the stairway that led up to the second floor.

Allen climbed the steps with Kanda in tow and then led him down the dimly lit hall toward the lone door at the end. He opened the door and pulled Kanda inside.

His room reflected his outgoing personality. There were posters of various artistes and singers plated all around his bedroom walls. As well as pictures of his childhood, where mostly pictures Kanda, Kuu and himself were dominant. There were one and two pictures that had Lavi and Alex but not to a great extent as Kanda. The walls were painted a dark blue shade and the only furniture in his room that had his attention now was his bed. His night table, computer desk and dresser were considered unimportant at the moment. _'Hmm maybe not now but later.'_ They would make the perfect solid surface to have round two, three and four on.

He pushed Kanda on top of his unmade bed and instantly mounted, kissing him deeply and passionately. Kanda tugged at his shirt and he pulled back to take it off. He slipped the white marina over his head and tossed it, not caring where it landed. With it gone he brought his attention back to his constant wet dream that was now panting with need on his bed. If you told him two weeks ago that he and Kanda would somehow end up in that situation he would beg you not to lie to him…but that wasn't the point. The point was he was still finding it hard to believe that he had Kanda in his bed.

Hard to believe but true. How he waited for a moment like this. It seemed like forever since he had Kanda had spoken to each other and now they were going to have sex. It still felt too good to be true.

"Are you going to do anything sometime this century?" he heard Kanda's voice snapped.

"Ah of course," Allen answered back with a half smile half smirk and before Kanda was even aware that he moved, his mouth was on Kanda's semi-hard member.

Kanda gave a throaty groan when he felt the languid muscle on his heated member. The teasing licks and nips that Allen gave him were driving him insane with want. Soon his member was hard and standing stiff, practically begging to be sucked.

Allen wasn't one to disappoint. He took Kanda's cock deep down his throat in one gulp humming lowly when the tip hit the back of his throat. It sent a tremor of vibrations up Kanda's shaft and he squeezed his eyes shut as the pleasure poured over his body.

He used his left hand to fondle Kanda's balls, caressing them lovingly in his grasps while his other hand grasped the base of his cock pumping it in time with his sucks.

"Ngh…god so good…" Kanda moaned as Allen sucked on his cock with such enthusiasm that rivaled a starving baby. "Mmnn…aaah…" he gripped the sheets tightly as his mind ran wild with immense pleasure.

Allen's head moved up and down the hard shaft in a speedy yet steady rhythm. He hollowed his cheeks to give Kanda the upmost pleasure while he deep-throated him at the same time then pulled back and repeated the process over again. While he distracted Kanda with his ministrations he reached over to his night table and pulled out a small tube of clear liquid. He squeezed a good amount in his right hand and coated his fingers.

Kanda's cock slid out of his mouth with an audible 'pop' sound and he attached his eager lips to Kanda's balls. Sucking one of the sacs into his mouth as his index finger coated the outer ring of his anus. He pushed that finger inside and then pulled it back, going at a shallow pace. Kanda didn't even wince as the finger intruded and Allen took it as a sign to slip another in.

The warmth of Kanda's inner walls almost had Allen impatient. He felt like he should just yank his fingers out and sheathe his achingly hard member there. The wait was too much to bear but he had to prepare Kanda properly. He didn't want it to go like their first time…ok granted they were just kids then but now he knew better.

Another finger joined the two and he began thrusting deeper as if searching for something. He found what he was looking for when he heard Kanda's scream. A grin crossed his lips and he rained hits after hits on Kanda's prostrate.

"Fuck…mo…yashi," Kanda panted, unable to think straight. "Goddamnit!" he closed his eyes to concentrate as Allen's assaults wouldn't relent. "Fuck me…with your ahhh dick…not nghh…fingers…"

Allen chuckled when he heard what Kanda said. The vibrations of his chuckle made its way up Kanda's shaft, overloading his mind with pleasure.

"I'm preparing you," Allen replied.

"I don't…need preparation…" Kanda panted. "I _need_ your dick!"

Allen smiled and pulled back. "As you wish," he removed his fingers from Kanda's secret place and moved to unzip his own painfully hard member. "No more holding back."

He squeezed some more lube in his hands and coated his cock. The cold feeling of the liquid had him hissing but it was a welcomed sensation. While he readied himself Kanda had his gaze locked on Allen's cock. He would have loved it if it was his mouth sucking Allen until he was wet but right now he would let it slide. Next time however; he would get to enjoy his meal. He licked his slips at the thought.

When Allen deemed his cock wet enough he raised Kanda's left leg and positioned himself at his entrance. He pushed until the tip of his cock was inside and then he slowly pulled back. Kanda arched his back and his mouth opened in a silent cry. It felt so _good_.

Allen had to close his eyes to adjust himself to the tightness that envelope his member. If he had any less self control he would have come already just from the warmth he was buried in. But he wasn't that weak. He would remain in control and show Kanda what he was missing.

He began with slow shallow thrusts while going deeper with each plunge, until he was fully sheathed. Kanda was completely vocal with his demands. He screamed at Allen to fuck him harder, deeper, faster, all the while moaning, telling Allen how _fucking_ _good_ he was. Allen complied with his commands and he raised both his legs to pin them on his shoulders. With the change in angle he slammed in deeper, hitting Kanda's prostrate dead on.

"Oh fuck! So…so good!" Kanda moaned as his vision became spotty with the assaults that rained on his prostrate. "…Ngh…aaaaahhhh…more…fuck me…more…"

"Shit…so tight…" Allen panted. It was as if Kanda was getting tighter and tighter when he pushed deeper into him. "God, fucking you is so good…"

Kanda gripped him tighter when he heard that. Being fucked bareback felt so much better than using a condom. Even if the thin layer of plastic was barely noticeable, there was a slight difference to him. Or did it feel different because it was Allen who was fucking him? That might have been the case. He had never felt this good with his other fuck friends and he was craving _more_.

Allen kept at a steady pace, pulling back and slamming into Kanda's prostrate with enough force to have him seeing stars. He lowered Kanda's legs off his shoulders and pulled him up to have him straddle his waist. Kanda gave a loud moan at the change but then a sultry smile crossed his lips. Without warning he pushed Allen back on the bed and pinned him beneath him.

"Kanda?" Allen blinked surprise when his back hit the softness of his bed. "What a…ngh…"

Kanda stopped him from saying anything more by hugging the cock in his ass tighter. He leaned closer and lightly nipped on Allen's bottom lip as he worked his hips up and down in a speedy rhythm. Allen mind was in complete bliss. When Kanda raised his hips and fell back down on him it was heaven. He swore he blacked out a couple of times but he managed to keep conscious.

The look on Kanda's face was a mixture of smugness and pure pleasure. He was having the time of his life bringing Allen closer to his orgasm. It was as if he was feeding from the pleasure he gave Allen, like an incubus. The look on Allen's face was driving him over the edge.

"Fuck…that's it…" Allen moaned out. He gripped Kanda's hips and brought him down hard, repeating the process. "Nnnn…ride me hard…"

Kanda's back arched when Allen brought him down on his cock. His vision blacked out for a bit and he saw stars when his prostate to the hit head on. He was getting closer and closer to his orgasm and by the speed Allen was going at, so was he.

"Oh god…so close," he panted. His sweaty bangs clung to his face and his loose hair swished with every thrust. "…I'm gon…na…fuck I'm…gonna…come…"

Allen held on to his hands and pinned it to his chest as he pushed up faster and harder than before. The bed creaked and groaned from the strain, sounding as if it would fall apart any minute. There was a familiar pooling in his gut and his thrusts became even more frantic. He released one of Kanda's hands and reached for his neglected member, pumping in time with his frenzied thrusts.

Kanda threw his head back and arched his back as he come the same time Allen pushed him self deeper and released. The sticky white substance squirted up, hitting Kanda's face and coating it lewdly. His body jerked and then he collapsed on Allen, tired and out of breath. Allen held on to him as he tried to catch his own breath. The sex was _wow_, god he didn't know how to call it. It was so fucking awesome, beyond words and now that he finally got Kanda back he wasn't going to let anyone else have him. Kanda was his and his alone.

Yeah, he was one possessive asshole.

Their breathing went back to normal and Kanda raised his head, a sparkle of mischief in his eyes. Allen had yet to pull out. He brought his lips closer to Allen's and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. When he pulled back there was an ever growing smirk on his lips.

"Round two?" he purred oh so seductively.

Allen could feel his cock stir at the tone Kanda used. He got up and pushed Kanda back on the bed, his cock hardening once more.

"Oh fuck yes," he proceeded to kiss Kanda senseless.

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

Kuu pushed the silver key in the hole and opened the door. She pushed it open and then locked it behind her. With a sigh she dropped her overnight bag at the foyer and made her way to the kitchen. The long drive had made her a bit hungry. She had to pass the living room and entertainment room before she could reach the hall that led to the kitchen. That was her intension until something caught her eye. The television in the entertainment room was on.

"Ah dad left it on again?" she complained as she walked inside to turn it off. That was when she noticed that it was on video and that there was a video that had finished playing. "Hmm what was dad watching?" She looked down seeing the box of tissues and the bottle of oil.

That peek her interest and like any other curious teenager; she pressed the play button on the remote that she picked up off the floor. A dark blush crossed her face and a trail of blood dribbled from her right nose.

"Oh my god!" her cheeks were flushed and burning. "Dad was jacking off to porn while I wasn't here!"

The thought of her pseudo-father jerking off had her dizzy, and she plopped back in the dark blue bean chair to steady herself. _'There's no way dad would leave the evidence here like this,'_ she thought as she tried to control her nose bleed at the very graphic hetero-porn that was playing. _'He must have someone over…'_ At that thought a mischievous smirk crossed her lips. _'Dad's getting busy while I'm not here eh?'_ She got up and pressed pause, pausing the video.

Instead of going to the kitchen like her original plan, she walked over to the stairs that led up to the second floor. The grin on her face widened and she took a deep breath.

"Dad!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "You left your porn video on play!"

She waited a while and then began counting down from five. Just as she reached one she heard the sound of a door being slammed open and rushing footsteps heading her way. Her grin widened to a god awful level when she saw Allen at the top of the steps panting and wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.

"Kuu!" Allen wheezed as he tried to catch his breath. _'Shit I forgot about that video!'_

"Had fun last night?" she asked with a cheeky smile.

Allen blushed and he tried his best to avoid looking her in the eye. "You're back early," he said looking down at the floor. "Usually you wouldn't be back until late in the night. It's not even twelve pm yet."

Kuu shrugged. "I thought you'd be bored by yourself," the grin came back at full force. "But it seems I'm not needed as papa is taking _really_ good care of you." He chuckled when Allen's blush darkened. "I'm gonna head back over to Road's. Enjoy yourself k dad~"

Allen looked like he wanted to say something more but Kuu turned and left. When he heard the front door open and closed he slumped to the ground. _'Ah what a way to wake up.'_

"You were watching porn?" came Kanda's amused voice.

If possible the blush on Allen's face darkened. He pinched his cheeks in attempt to get rid of his embarrassment.

"Was gonna," he replied with a sultry smile. "But you came and made it utterly redundant." He got up and turned to face Kanda who was standing behind him buck naked. "You're so much better that those cheap porn videos anyway."

Kanda smirked. "Oh really?" he stooped down and crawled over to Allen.

"Yeah," Allen's voice was low seductive purr. "So," he began, "Kuu's gone and we have the whole house to ourselves." He ran his hands over Kanda's body, caressing him lightly. "How about we christen the place?"

"My thoughts exactly," Kanda replied closing in to kiss Allen fully on the lips. "Entertainment room first?"

Allen grinned. "I though you'd never ask," he pulled Kanda to his lap and got up, making his way down stairs.

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

A/N: finally a full blown smut! Yeah I know it was due~ but no lie this took a while to finish…I got to work on faster updates now that I've finished Acquiescence….so how was Kanda's dad and step mom? And le gasp Kanda's engaged and Allen doesn't know! I'm sure Kanda will open up to Allen soon. It's in the future but just not in the _immediate_ future hehehe. Forgive me for taking so long with this chapter! R&R onegai~ let me know what you all think okies~

Next chapter: Round 1: Destination

Ja na!

Kaos


	6. Chapter 6 Round 1: Destination

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing other than the ideas I put into these stories…plus the songs mentioned here aren't mine!

Warnings: language, slight yaoi, kissing between guys, OOCness, UNBETA'D

A/N: so I got an inkling of an idea how this chapter was going to go, so before I lost it I wrote it down and OMG it's done early! Or so I would like to say….but at least it was updated before two months passed.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6 – Round 1: Destination

"Mornin'!" Lavi and Kuu yelled simultaneously, waving as they poked their heads out of the window.

Lenalee and Alex turned to see Lavi and Kuu coming out of Tyki's car. They paused in their conversation and made their way over to the two. Something was going on and they wanted to find out what it was. Lavi wasn't driving his jeep and Kuu wasn't with Allen, plus Allen and Kanda were no where to be seen. If that didn't that hint that something was up, nothing did.

"Good morning guys," Lenalee replied. "So what's up?" she wasted no time getting to the meet of the matter.

"Ah you mean with Tyki dropping me off?" Lavi asked. He shrugged and then sighed. "Gramps took my wheels. Something about me being a pedestrian for the next two weeks as punishment for having an 'unauthorized' party." He air quoted the word. "The panda needs to chill for a sec, no lie!" he whined.

"Sorry man, but I thought your folks were cool with what you did," Alex added. "I remember one time you trashed your place so bad and they said absolutely nothing."

Lavi grinned when he remembered that time. _'That party was mad sick!'_ "Yeah they don't but gramps do," he shrugged. "And he's gonna be here for the next two weeks, damn."

"Bummer," Lenalee turned her attention to Kuu who was talking with Road. "So Kuu you spent the weekend over at Road's?"

"Yeah," Kuu replied. She wore a creepy smile on her face that mirrored Road's. "It seemed I was intruding one someone's fun so I left~"

That caught everyone's attention. It seemed Kuu hadn't told anyone other than Road what she witnessed when she went home that Sunday.

"So would you tell us?" Lenalee seemed anxious to know what Kuu was hiding and it made Kuu think that she still had some lingering feelings for Allen.

"Well~" Kuu began but the sound of a beep had her grin widening.

A dark blue pick up truck pulled up towards them in the parking lot. It looked like it was recently remodeled. The windows were tinted so dark that it made it impossible to see the interior. Bright orange and red flames licked both sides of the vehicle giving it a fiery appearance. There was also a fairly sized black lotus flower on the fender along with the words 'Black Lotus' written under it in graffiti art. Lastly the rims, they were wicked sick. Almost as if Allen spent his entire bank account tricking out his car.

Most of the students stopped what they were doing to gather around and check out the vehicle. They whispered among themselves, nodding in appreciation at what Allen did to his ride. The door to the driver's seat opened and Allen stepped out with such a bright smile on everyone around him was almost blinded by it. Now the question was: what the hell would make Allen so happy on a school day?

"Allen," Lenalee was about to head over to him when the passenger door opened and Kanda stepped out. To her he looked…different, yet he still wore his usual expression on his face. It was weird how she could tell the difference.

Tyki whistled hotly. "Looks like someone had an awesome weekend," he grinned at the way Allen looked at Kanda. There was so much love and desire in his eyes it was obvious that he wanted to jump him right then and there. Kanda wasn't any different either; he looked like he wanted to be jumped.

"Well lookie here at this surprise," Lavi had a similar grin on his face as his lover. "Looks like you two need a room!" he said in a louder tone.

Allen broke his eye contact with Kanda and turned to see the crowd that was gathered. Normally he would have been nervous but now he was smug. _'Time to show them who Kanda really belongs to.'_ He slammed the door shut and walked over to where Kanda stood with a small smile in place.

Kanda saw his approach and stood his ground. He could tell exactly what the moyashi was thinking. When he saw him lean in closer he could only close his eyes in anticipation, purring when he felt moist lips on his own.

They kissed, heatedly and passionately, with the hordes of people watching them. Not that they minded and Allen really didn't give a damn. He wanted to show them who Kanda was going out with and that he was his. Only his.

He leaned closer, pushing Kanda to lean on the pick-up for support as he devoured his lips hungrily. The onlookers watched with widened eyes and shocked expressions as the two males made out frantically in front of them. Most blinked wondering if what they were seeing was a trick or something. As it didn't made sense, Allen and Kanda weren't suppose to be talking much less sucking face.

They pulled away and with one last chaste kiss they finally broke apart.

"Mine," Allen whispered and Kanda just smirked. Saliva shone from both their kiss swollen lips and Allen licked his. He then turned his attention their 'audience' and took Kanda's right hand in his, pulling him towards the crowd. But of course he remembered to turn on the alarm on his 'baby.'

"Loved the show," Tyki said with a grin as Allen and Kanda finally made their way to them. "But I'll have to go now. I need to get Road to school or I'll never hear the end of it."

"Sure thing," Allen replied with a grin of his own. "I'm just letting you all know that I'm _officially_ Kanda's _one and only_ lover."

There were a few whistles at his bold declaration and most girls were groaning in protest. They knew Allen wasn't gay. He was just in love with Kanda who happened to be of the same gender. If Kanda had continued to play hard to get they would have had a chance, but now! Most of them were pissed.

Kuu waved goodbye to Road and soon Tyki's car pulled out from the parking lot. She turned towards her 'fathers' watching with great interest at their interaction. Allen was visually very happy and though Kanda didn't show it on his face, she could tell he was happy too. And that if not all but most of the stress seemed to have left his body. She smiled and walked towards them, interlocking her hands with them so that she saw in the middle.

"Kuu?" Allen looked down at her in question but Kuu didn't reply she just continued smiling. Her smile became infectious and soon too he was smiling. He could tell what thoughts ran through her head. "Sorry it took so long." His eyes soften when they landed on her mop of pink hair.

Kuu shook her head. "It's okay," she replied really happy. "I knew it would go back to the good old days."

"Good old days?" Alex yelled out as if it was some sort of a taboo. "Ah Kuu we're still in High school so why are we talking about _old_ days? We're not that old…yet."

Everyone burst out laughing. Leave it to Alex to ruin the atmosphere that was present.

"Hey I'm just saying," Alex gave a sigh and slipped his hands into his pants pocket obviously pouting.

"Yeah I know man," Allen replied with a grin. "But you got horrible timing."

Kuu giggled some more and then she pulled on Allen's and Kanda's hand. "I think we should be getting to class now, the prefects are out," she released his hand pointed to a small set of students who had on red bands on their upper left arm with the word 'prefect' on it.

Allen turned to see where she pointed to and saw them. "Yeah, we need to like bolt."

"You mean make like a banana and split," Lavi chuckled and everyone looked at him blankly.

"That joke is way overused," Lenalee shook her head with a sigh.

"Well excuse me for only knowing overused jokes," Lavi puffed out his cheeks in a slight pout.

They chuckled as the group made their way inside.

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

Lunch time was an affair Allen used to dread until recently. Now it was something he looked forward to. Having Kanda by his side willing was making his heart do summersaults in his chest. He was freaking happy! A smile lit his face when he turned to his right, seeing Kanda. He sat in the chair beside him. Lavi was to his left and Kuu sat before him. Lenalee was to Kuu's left and Alex to her right.

Their conversation now was about the contest. It was Friday and he wanted to give them as much information as possible.

"The competition is separated into two groups," he paused to eat a stick of cheesy fries that Kuu poked his way. "And since we're the first band in group A, our performance will be this Saturday. Our theme is 'Destination' and we have to perform two songs."

"Tyki's band is in group B though," Lavi added, munching lightly on his own fries. "They're number three I think."

"Yeah Road told me about that," Kuu added still feeding Allen a bit of fries across the table. "So dad how is it?"

"Really cheesy," Allen replied. Kuu yelled a 'duh it's cheesy fries' and he chuckled. He turned his attention to Kanda who was beside him. "Ne Kanda feed me some of your lunch?"

Kanda turned to face him with a frown on his face. "What the hell?" he was about to feed his fist but an idea came to mind. Why not just feed him? He took up a few soba noodles and held up to Allen. "Here."

Allen's face lit up considerable and he opened his mouth to receive the food. The noodles felt a bit cold on his tongue and then he began to chew. At first he felt happy because Kanda fed him but then the flavor of it caught up to him and he felt like barfing.

"Ugh…" he tried to swallow. "Shit, what the hell was that?" He grabbed up his cup of coke and drank almost all of it in one gulp.

Kanda smirked and then took a bite himself. "It's soba," he seemed to enjoy the reaction that Allen was having. Not everyone had a liking to soba.

"And you eat that?" Allen asked appalled.

"It's my favorite," Kanda replied.

Allen was about to comment but Lenalee interrupted him.

"We'd love to hear more of you love birds bicker but do it after you finish telling us about the competition," she didn't mean for it to sound so snippy but she just felt irritated watching them interact. The feeling was weird. It was as if she couldn't stand seeing him with Kanda. If you told her that she was jealous, she would probably punch you in the face.

Everyone went silent at her outburst and Allen chuckled nervously.

"Ah let me continue then…" he cleared his throat. "We'll be performing live and before you start thinking its some kind of a TV talent show, it isn't. We're not gonna be on television. It'll be like performing at a club and the club we'll be performing at is Dark Reminisce."

The name of the club was familiar to Kanda. Of course it would be; he used to be a regular VIP patron at that club.

"Hey isn't that like, the ultra-high-class-invitations-only club where all the rich ass people party?" Alex asked. His crimson eyes sparkled at the thought of actually being allowed to enter there.

Allen shook his head. "It really isn't an invitation only club…it's more like an anything goes club if you get what I mean." When everyone – except Kanda – stared blankly at him he sighed. "Ok, the club is more like sin city's capital, not in the illegal dealings way but in another kind of sin."

"So basically it's a gay club," Lenalee deadpanned.

"No!" Allen yelled. He blushed. "Well yeah, but not entirely straight people go there too. The open minded kind."

"Who cares!" Alex yelled extremely excited. "I so wanna go there now that I know it's not invitations only. So Allen how much is it to go in?"

"Seventy five thousand yen," Allen replied. "But that's the regular price. VIP is…" he trailed off when he heard someone cough as if they were choking.

Alex's face was blue as he coughed to get some air back into his lungs. "Seventy what?" God damn I was right it is a rich people club!"

Allen chuckled. "Don't sweat it Alex, you and Kuu will be going in free of cost. It's one of the perks of performing there; we'll get free tickets per week to give to our friends."

That seemed to have changed Alex's mood. His eyes lit up once more and the grin that lined his face seemed to have taken a permanent residence. He couldn't wait to step foot into the club he always wanted to party at. Allen chuckled at his enthusiasm. He could be so easy to please at times.

Allen continued with the explanation of Musical Madness, telling them about its structure and how bands get eliminated. To everyone it seemed pretty easy to bypass getting eliminated. All they had to do was rile the crowd and get the loudest cheer as the band that got the lowest cheer would be the ones booted out.

"Per week one band will be eliminated, until only four bands remain. Two from each group," Allen continued. "Two weeks later it will be down to two bands and after that the winner is chosen by the crowd and the unknown judges."

"Unknown judges?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah," Allen replied. "They would be the main management of Dark Order. We won't know who they are and they won't show them selves. All I know is that they'll be in the crowd watching the performances."

"Sounds like a hard deal," Lavi commented. His emerald eyes brightened and he flashed his winning grin. "But we'll definitely overcome it."

"Most def!" Kuu yelled pumping her fists in the air. "You guys will no doubt win. I know you can!"

"That's right," Allen's voice was laced with determination. "This was what we've been aiming for. Black Lotus will definitely take home the prize!"

"Yeah!"

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

Kanda shimmed on a _skin tight_ ripped black jean pants and then slipped on a pair of shin length black combat boot. He then pulled a tattered tight black graphic tee over his head. Once it was on he decorated his pants and wrists with heavy chains and other accessories. After he deemed his outfit ready he moved closer to the mirror to fix his hair and face. He removed all the knobs he wore in his ears and in their place he wore a set of small spiked hoops. His hair was the last thing left to finish up and it was giving him a bit of a problem as he didn't know what to do with it. But after a brief consideration he decided to just brush it back and wear it loose. Wearing it loose did match his outfit

Tonight was the night of Musical Madness, their first performance and he was so fucking excited. The past few weeks leading up to it had been relatively good too. No not good, absolutely perfect! His father was gone on a business trip to Japan for two weeks – thank god – and his whore of a stepmother left to go on a shopping trip in Spain. And knowing her she wouldn't be back until his father got home, which meant Kanda was home alone. It was like one hell of a present to him.

But it was just the calm before the storm; he was just delaying the inevitable. He knew once his father got back he would be severely punished for acting the way he did that night. Not to mention he hadn't been home at all until Wednesday evening, but when he got home that day he heard news of his father's departure. So not only would his father be chewing him out for his behavior he would also inquire about why he never came home for almost four days.

Frankly Kanda didn't give a shit about it right now. His mind was wrapped around being able to perform professionally. He was so excited he couldn't think straight and it was unlike him. _'Damn, I'm acting too overly giddy. I need to calm down.'_ That was easier said than done.

His phone vibrated and he hurried over to his bed for it. There was a message from Allen that said he was outside waiting with the others. He sent a quick reply and took up his black jacket and pair of black fingerless gloves off the bed and hurried out his room.

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

"Holy shit this place is so fucking _awesome_!" Alex was marveling at the interior of the club. His eyes roamed all over taking in everything and he hugged the VIP pass in his grasps. It was like he was high.

The club's theme was 'dark desires' and from how the building was structured it reflected the notion. It had a hint of innocent elegance mixed with seduction and the oxymoron of it was its charm. The walls were painted black with the ceiling and floor being a deep crimson and the furniture's were of the same shade, dark. There was a large dance floor to the right where patrons were already giving their selves to the control of the DJ as they danced the night away. To the left there was a hall that seemed to lead off to somewhere and from the way it was secluded, they guessed that was where the private rooms were. But only VIPs were allowed to use the private rooms.

Their dress code matched the theme to the T as all of them were donned in dark clothing. Alex wore a black loose cargo pants with chains and a red and black horizontal striped long sleeved shirt with a black anarchy shirt over it. He had on similar kicks that Tyki wore but in red. Tyki wore a black silk sleeveless button up shirt and a pair of ripped really dark blue jeans, along with a pair of black kicks. The twins wore similar clothing to each other – tight leather pants and a just as tight black vest like shirt with an ever tighter undershirt – but Jasdero's was slightly more revealing. No one held anything back, they went all out.

Allen would have stopped to admire their clothing as he usually did but his eyes were glued to the stage that was at the extreme back of the club, past where the dance floor was. That was where they would be performing in less than an hour and he couldn't wait. His outfit was specially chosen for this day as he wanted to make a good first impression. He wore a black and gray plaid button up shirt with a long sleeved gray undershirt that had skulls around the cuff area and a tight – not skin tight – pants that had one or two rips just like Tyki's. His footwear was similar to Tyki and Alex's but his was gray. He also had his guitar strapped to his back.

"Wow, check this place out," Tyki whistled in appreciation. He had to shout over the loud pounding of the music but he didn't mind it.

"Sweet aint it?" Lavi grinned. He wore a tight dark blue ripped jeans and a dark green marina that was partially covered by a cloth like long sleeved black jacket, along with a pair of dark green converse. To top it off he had on his usual dark green scarf around his neck.

"It sure is," Lenalee added in her excitement. She wore a long sleeved off the shoulders red shirt that practically hid most of her black shorts from view with a pair of red fishnets and spiked heeled black gladiators.

They hurried towards one of the private rooms but the one they bundled on had a couple a guys in it and their faces seemed to light up when they saw Kanda.

"Ah Kanda long time no see," one of them smiled as he wrapped his hands around Kanda's waist, seeming to be getting too comfortable. "Haven't seen you in a while, where've you been?"

Kanda stared at the man blankly and was about to kindly tell him to 'fuck the hell off' and probably break the arm around his waist, but Allen beat him to the punch. He grabbed the guy's hand off Kanda's waist and replaced it with his.

"Back off," Allen glared bloody murder at the guy. "He's mine."

The guy glared back at Allen and was about to retaliate until he saw the look Kanda gave him. That look plainly yelled 'get the fuck out of my way or I'll murder you where you stand.' And the guy was used to Kanda's violent tendencies so he backed off, pulling his two friend with him. They left the room, the music blared only briefly until it went silent when the door closed.

"Wow dangerous situation there," Road said with a peculiar grin. She wore a similar gothic Lolita dress that Kuu wore with knee length boots, except her colour wore was dark purple and Kuu's was dark pink. "My my Kanda you're so popular."

"Che," Kanda's mood was gradually getting darker.

Lenalee saw that the conversation would probably start to lead to something irrelevant so she decided to stop it by saying something completely mundane. "So, the room is soundproof?"

That seemed to break the slight tense atmosphere that unknowingly gathered.

"You guys need to go prepare," Tyki said to the member's of Black Lotus. "You got your 'crowd pleasing' plan under wraps right?"

"Yeah I think," Allen replied. "Don't worry about it we got it locked."

Tyki smirked at the confidence he showed. "I hope so; I'd like to battle it out with you guys in the finals."

"Ooh so you think your band will make it all the way to the finals?" Allen thought he was confident but Tyki was down right cocky.

"But of course," Tyki replied without missing a beat.

Allen shook his head. "If you say so," he showed him two thumbs up. "We'll see you in the finals and when we do, we'll kick your ass."

"So confident," Road giggled. "But you need more than that to beat us."

Allen and Tyki seemed content gloating about their bands that they didn't notice that they were missing three people. Kuu noticed though.

"Hey where's Jasdebi and Alex?" she asked looking around.

That was when everyone else notice that they were missing.

"We'll leave locating those three to you guys," Allen said looking at his watch. It was time for them to go on stage. "Well see you out there!" He pulled Kanda with him and Lenalee and Lavi followed.

The expression on their faces was of intense anticipation. They were so ready to rock.

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

"Welcome everyone to this year's Musical Madness!" the announcer yelled. "Put on by the most prestigious record label out there 'Black Order' and host by club Dark Reminisce, I'll be your MC for the duration of the competition Reever Wenham. Now let us introduce the first band in Group A, Black Lotus!"

The crowd cheered and then the lights dimmed, focusing on the group in the middle of the stage. Lavi was to the back with his drums. Lenalee was to the left and Allen to the right. Lastly Kanda stood before them with a mike stand before him and a guitar strapped to his back. A smirked appeared on his face and he gripped the mike with his gloved hand.

"Yo, all you freaks! How are we doing tonight?" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Allen would have done a double take if he wasn't already aware of Kanda's potty mouth. But it seemed to have some effect on the crowd as they cheered even louder.

"Since we came here to give ya'll a fucking show, might as well comply huh?" Kanda continued. His voice becoming more confident as he spoke. "Come on, let's see if we're all heading the same way eh?"

That was the cue. Allen and Lavi began playing and soon Lenalee too joined in and they played louder, filling the club with their music.

"Hey!" Kanda yelled and he closed his eyes. When he opened them back he was in his professional mode. He gripped the mike taking a small breath and got ready to sing his heart out.

~Whenever I step outside,

Somebody claims to see the light,  
It seems to me that all of us have lost our patience.~

He made a small pause as he moved the mike from his lips and brought it back again.

~'Cause everyone thinks they're right,  
And nobody thinks that there just might,  
Be more than one road to our final destination.~

Kanda gave a small smirk and he stretched his right hand out to the crowd, beckoning to them as the band played at a slightly faster tempo.

~But I'm not ever going to know if I'm right or wrong,  
'Cause we're all going in the same direction.  
And I'm not sure which way to go because all along,  
We've been going in the same direction.~

The tempo returned to normal as Kanda continued singing. He moved his hands and body to the beat, using them as an instrument to entertain.

~I'm tired of playing games,

Of looking for someone else to blame,  
For all the holes in answers that are clearly showing.~

Just like before he paused a bit.

~For something to fill the space,

Was all of the time I spent a waste?  
'Cause so many choices point the same way I was going...~

The tempo increased again as Kanda sang the chorus and he gripped the mike in his hands bringing more feeling into the words he was singing.

~But I'm not ever going to know if I'm right or wrong,  
'Cause we're all going in the same direction.  
And I'm not sure which way to go because all along,  
We've been going in the same direction.

Going in the same direction…~

Kanda paused once more as the rhythm continued.

~Same direction…~ he continued and Allen echoed it after him.

The tempo kept at that pace.

~So why does there only have to be one correct philosophy?  
I don't want to go and follow you just to end up like one of them,  
And why are you always telling me what you want me to believe?  
I'd like to think that I can go my own way and meet you in the end.

Go my own way and meet you in the end.~

He paused and the tempo slowed a bit. In a low voice he sang:

~But I'm not ever going to know…~

The tempo picked up once more and he continued in a strong voice.

~…if I'm right or wrong,  
'Cause we're all going in the same direction.  
And I'm not sure which way to go because all along,  
We've been going in the same direction.

Going in the same direction.

Going in the same direction…~

Kanda paused once again and the rhythm continued.

~Same direction…~ he continued and Allen echoed it after him.

There were a few more strums on the guitar and then the song ended. The crowd erupted into a fit of cheers and Allen saw it as a good sign. Kanda got back down from his high and he made to address the crowd once more.

"Like that eh?" the smirk that lined his face was almost devilish at the cheers the crowd made. "I said did you fucking like that!" The cheers got louder and the smirk took on a bit of smugness to it. "So it seems we're going the same place." He continued. "I wonder if you get what I mean."

Just then they went straight into the next song. Allen started playing solo, his lips on the mike as he sang the intro.

~"He who makes a beast out of himself, gets rid of the pain of being a man."~

Lavi and Lenalee joined in and Kanda gave a melodious yell.

~ Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay.  
I tried to drive all through the night,  
the heat stroke ridden weather, the barren empty sights.  
No oasis here to see, the sand is singing deathless words to me.

Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn (all alone).  
Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction.  
My confidence is leaving me on my own (all alone).  
No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention.~

Allen accompanied Kanda with the verses, singing the echo at every ending.

~As I adjust to my new sights the rarely tired lights will take me to new heights.  
My hand is on the trigger I'm ready to ignite.  
Tomorrow might not make it but everything's all right.  
Mental fiction, follow me; show me what it's like to be set free.

Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn (all alone).  
Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction.  
My confidence is leaving me on my own (all alone).  
No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention.~

The tempo mellowed down and Allen began to sing his lines in a slow steady voice.

~ So sorry you're not here I've been sane too long my vision's so unclear.  
Now take a trip with me but don't be surprised when things aren't what they seem.~

They increased the output and the tempo as Kanda took over the singing once more.

~ Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay.  
These eyes won't see the same, after I flip today.~

He flipped the guitar that was strapped to his back around and started playing along with Allen Lavi and Lenalee stopped playing as the two went into their guitar solos. It was magnificent to hear and it sounded as if they practically perfected it. The crowd cheered, moving along with the music that streamed from their fingertips, dancing and encouraging them with their voices. It was obvious by the crowd's reaction that their performance was good. Probably even enough to keep them in the competition.

The solo that lasted roughly one minute finally came to an end and Lavi and Lenalee joined in once more playing. Kanda stopped and gripped the mike once more getting ready to sing.

~ Sometimes I don't know why we'd rather live than die,  
We look up towards the sky for answers to our lives.  
We may get some solutions but most just pass us by,  
Don't want your absolution cause I can't make it right.~

Kanda paused and Allen took over and sang his line.

~ I'll make a beast out of myself, gets rid of all the pain of being a man…~

Allen paused and poured his all into playing his guitar. Kanda took over once again, singing with a deep strong voice.

~ Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn (all alone).  
Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction.  
My confidence is leaving me on my own (all alone).  
No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention.~

The tempo mellowed down once more and Allen began to sing his lines in a slow steady voice.

~ So sorry you're not here I've been sane too long my vision's so unclear.  
Now take a trip with me but don't be surprised when things aren't what they seem.~

Kanda joined him in the last verse. Their voice harmonized perfectly, complementing the other.

~ I've known it from the start all these good ideas will tear your brain apart.  
Scared but you can follow me I'm too weird to live but much too rare to die.~

With the last verse the song ended.

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

Allen felt nervous as he waited for the verdict. So far after their performance they have been listening to the other competitors play. In Group A were five other bands: Akuma who seemed to be their biggest rival, Grieve Star, Blitz, Gorren and Sty Tamers. Those bands also had gotten a good forward from the crowd so he was currently worried like hell about who would be going home. Tyki told him not to worry but he couldn't help but worry even more.

"From the crowd's decision we'll be announcing the victors. The ones who will go on to the next round," Reever began. The crowd settled down and there was complete silence. "First up we have Akuma!"

Allen frown, he knew they were a crowd favorite.

"So we're in," Allen turned to see the lead guitarist – Kira Reaper –for Akuma behind him. The guy's jade eyes seemed to look right past him to somewhere else and when Allen realized who it was that he was staring at he got pissed.

"Oi Kira back off," he growled pissed. What was up with everybody checking out _his_ boyfriend?

"Allen, sup?" Kira grinned when Allen's glare only darkened. "Chillax dude, I mean no harm. Just wanted to say hi to your boyfriend there. I wasn't gonna take him," a smirk tugged his lips, "yet."

"Piss off asshole,' Allen was already anxious and fretting and this fucker wanted make him pissed? He must have a death wish.

"Oi Kira quit picking on my cuz."

Allen gave a relief sigh when spot the drummer for Akuma – Wisely Walker – his dear cousin coming towards him. He came at a right time, Lenalee and Lavi were no where around and Kanda wouldn't stop him if he beat the fuck out of that perverted asshole.

"Wisely keep your dog on a leash," he gave a smug smile when Kira looked as if he would retaliate.

"Kira calm down," Wisely sighed. His brown eyes that was usually jovial and bright where now dull and exhausted and Allen could tell why.

"Hey Wisely did you stay up all night writing lyrics again?" Allen asked a bit worried for his cousin's health.

Wisely was about to reply by Reever the announcer caught his attention. He smiled at what he heard and turned to address Allen. "Yo Allen didn't you hear that?"

Allen turned his attention back to the stage where he heard Reever repeat the names of the bands that would advance to the next round. He couldn't believe he was so pissed off that he missed the first announcement.

"Ok so the bands are Akuma, Blitz, Sky Tamers, Black Lotus and Gorren!" Reever yelled out and the crowd cheered. "Unfortunately Grieve Star didn't make it…–"

Allen blocked out the rest. All his mind could focus on was that they were in. They were fucking in the second round! He was practically hyperventilating on spot.

"Dudes we're in!" he heard Lavi yelled. "We fucking made it!"

Allen finally focused back to reality and he saw that his band members were before him. He gave them a bright smile and raised his right hand to form a fist in the air. The others followed him, as did Kanda. He opened his palms and they followed. The gesture resembled a lotus flowed blooming or blossoming from the earth.

"This is just the first step guy," Allen said as he lowered his hand. "We got lots more work to do."

Kanda smirked and lowered his hands. Everything was going well and he couldn't help but feel impressed at his earlier performance. But though he was impressed he wanted get better, he wanted to be the best. So that next time Allen wouldn't be such a nervous wreck when waiting for the results. He didn't want to let him down.

"We sure do," Lavi added lowering his. "Tons and tons of work if we want to be the best."

"And we will get better," Lenalee chirped as she lowered her hand too. "We'll completely wipe the floor with them next time."

Allen smirked. "Definitely," he looked around seeing that everyone was enjoying themselves. "Hey lets go find the others and have one sick ass party! Its celebration time!"

"Not at my place though," Lavi butted in. "Gramp's still there."

They up with Tyki and the others soon and spent the whole night partying, which was their form of celebration.

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

Mix-tape time!

Same Direction by Hoobastank

Bat Country by Avenged Sevenfold

A/N: god damn its five o clock in the morning and I haven't slept a wink…man I wanted this finished so badly…the chapter might sound a little jumbled up but bear with me I'm frick ass sleepy…I'll post this and when I'm awake and sane I'll read it over. Please bear with the mistakes, missing words and typos cause I'm sure there are a hell of a lot…! R&R my good fans! Ya know ya wanna.

Next chapter: Road to Fame

Ja na!

Kaos


	7. Chapter 7 Road to Fame

Disclaimer: I seriously don't own…anime/manga or songs…

Warnings: language, OCs, OOCness, implications of incest, kissing between guys, yuri situations, possible typos, Unbeta'd

A/N: wow long time ne? Sorry about that but writer's block is a very bad thing…that and searching for songs that match Tyki's voice is well…hard…le sigh (still searching though!). Thank you all for reviewing tho~! Your reviews are what fueled me to write. Well I hope you enjoys this chapter~

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7 – Road to Fame

_Call me obsessed._

_Call me insane._

_Something is creeping through my veins._

_Eyes can not see, what's underneath._

_I can't stop and you can't stop me._

_I'm gonna get the fire started (started)._

_Impossible for you to breathe (breathe)._

_The temperature is rising up, up, so hot, cause I'm burning up._

_Pyromania! Pyroma–_

Kanda right hand groped across the coffee table until he finally found the remote. His vision was blurry but he managed to click the off button, shutting off the high pitched song. He kicked off the blanket that covered his body and looked around. From what his barely opened eyes could see, he was sleeping on the floor and by the tons of alcohol bottle that littered the floor, he wasn't the only one. For some reason his memories of the previous night was a blur and did he mentioned that his head was throbbing like hell?

"Shit…I wanna barf…" he heard a strained voice from his left. It turned out to be Lavi. He was looking a bit green and from the looks of it he seemed as if would throw up any minute now.

"Join the club…" Allen groaned as he tried to get up. He looked worst than shit.

"So, it's a full house of hangover victims huh?" Tyki peeled himself off the dark blue carpet over where Lavi was trying to sit up.

Kanda tried to focus on what was before him but everything was getting blurry. Where the hell was he? Just then there was a sudden flash of light and the whole room lit up. The four cringed in pain as the bright lights assaulted their vision, blinding them.

"Wake up everyone!" As if the light wasn't bad enough Kuu came into the room all bright and cheery, yelling at top of her voice as if she was purposely punishing them.

"Too…bright…" Allen groaned. He crawled into a ball and hugged his legs as an attempt to hide away from the world.

"Too…loud…" Lavi croaked as he rolled over, hiding behind Tyki with his hands over his ears. He gave a grunt at the sudden movement. His body was in pain, specifically his lower regions.

Kanda felt as if his head was splitting apart and he did what he always do whenever he got into that state; he ignored it as best as he could. He used his will power to block his senses from the environment, sealing himself in his deluded world of sober thoughts.

"You guys went all out yesterday, I doubt any of you remember what happened," Kuu said with a pout, her voice still really high. If they didn't know better, they'd thought Kuu was angry for some reason…maybe she was. "I had to clean up for you slackers so I'm ditching your sorry asses today and heading over Road's." She walked past them towards the door, ignoring all their pleas and protests. "Have a fun hangover guys~" She then slammed the door shut, inwardly smiling as she knew they were groaning in pain from the noise.

"Kuu ditched me again," Allen croaked, trying his best to get on his knees. "Shit…my head feels fucked up. How much bottles…did we drowned?"

Lavi groaned looking around on his side. "I see at least twelve bottles of Smirnoff…and eight bottles of Appleton…oh and lots of beer cans over here too…maybe fourteen? But I think I'm seeing doubles…" He held on to Tyki's bare back. "Damn…I so wanna hurl."

Tyki tried to help Lavi up, only managing to get him kneeling. "Hey, you think Kuu would take kindly to us puking over the carpet?" Allen gave him a look that clearly said 'if you want to die.' "I'll take that as a no way in hell then."

Kanda sat with his legs crossed in meditation. He had his eyes closed as he attempted to ignore the migraine throbbing away in his forehead. It wasn't working. Not. One. Fucking. Bit. He still felt as if he would barf any minute, despite the brave face he had on.

"Damn…I need to get you guys a bucket before the room gets covered in bile, digested liquor and stomach acid…" Allen struggled to his feet and finally managed to get up. He hurried over – as fast as he could – to the nearby closet and took out a couple of medium buckets, dragging them back to the others.

The minute each person got a bucket they emptied the content of their stomachs in it. They groaned as they upchucked what ever they drank or ate yesterday. The sour smell of their puke mixed with the strong scent of liquor and the stench made them throw up even more.

"Ugh…remind me…to never to get piss drunk…ever again…" Lavi groaned as he wiped the saliva from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"But its fun isn't it?" Tyki replied, running his hand through his damp hair. "Getting wasted and not remembering shit from the night before."

Kanda was still puking his guts out and Allen was right by his side rubbing his back.

"I don't think we drank as much as Allen though," Lavi said as he backed away from his bucket. The scent and the sight of his vomit made him want to throw up again.

"Allen probably out drank us by at least five or six bottles," Tyki said as he sat back, resting his head on the couch. "I swear, he fucking chugs them down like water. But I guess his hangover hurts like a bitch in the morning."

Though the feeling of wanting to throw up had passed they still had the other symptoms of a very bad hangover. Their heads felt as if they were being crushed. Not to mention the slight noise and the little streak of light through the windows made their overly sensitive ears and eyes throb like fuck. It would no doubt take them more than a couple of hours to recover.

"Ah you guys are up!" Alex yelled coming down the stairs.

At the sound of his voice everyone groaned, gripping their head as if it would burst.

"Alex…man could you kindly…shut the fuck up?" Allen groaned from his spot beside Kanda. He didn't mean to sound so harsh but Alex's voice was almost at the same pitch as Kuu's and that in itself was a murder weapon to hangover victims.

Alex grinned at what Allen said and walked closer to the area where they all were sprawled out. "But~" he began is a super squeaky voice that made everyone wince. "I thought you guys would need these." He held up a bottle of aspirin in his right hand.

The pills were practically glowing when their eyes landed on them, calling to them in a sort of heavenly voice as if begging them to take one. They stretched their hands out for it only to see the bottle disappear from their sight.

"Alex…" Lavi croaked out. "C'mon man…jus' give us the pills man…"

A smile crossed Alex's lips and he smirked. "Aw but Kuu said to torture you guys a bit before I give it to you," he grinned when he heard the groans of protest from them. "Hahaha alright, I'll give ya. You guys seem as if ya'll gonna croak any minute now."

They took the bottle from Alex and shared them. The minute they got one they chugged them down dry. The pills didn't work instantly but after a while they felt less sensitive to the light and sound. Their headache was still there but not as bad as before. They could manage getting up, so they relocated from the floor to the couch and loveseat.

"So Alex," Allen began as he adjusted himself so that he was lying on Kanda's lap. "What the hell happened, I seriously can't remember shit."

"Nothing much happened, just the usual ya know," Alex replied. "But Kuu was mad because you left her to clean up the mess. After you guys passed out I had to help her haul your heavy asses back here. We would have drag ya'll up to bed but we figured leaving ya'll on the floor was much better. Hey be glad, we gave you blankets."

Everyone looked at Alex in disbelief.

"And what would be 'the usual'?" Lavi asked, even though he dreaded the response.

"Well let's see. Allen ranting on and on about people trying to steal his lover while Kanda was curled up in his lap, almost like a kitten I might add. You guys were gonna get it on right then and there but Lenalee broke it up before it got x-rated," a coat of pink dusted Kanda's cheeks and he turned his head seemingly embarrassed about curling up in Allen's lap in public, not one bit perturbed about the fact that they were about to fuck in public. "Oh and I think Tyki and Lavi were fucking in one of the VIP rooms."

The minute the words left Alex's mouth Lavi fell forward from the loveseat. His face was a mixture of embarrassment and shock and his mouth hung open as if he couldn't believe it. Tyki on the other hand had a slight shocked yet pleased look on his face.

"No way!" Lavi exclaimed. _'I guess that explains why my ass hurts.'_

"Oh," Tyki actually had the audacity to be smiling. "To think I can't remember that, such a pity."

A glare from Lavi was his only response.

Allen though was a bit irked that he didn't get to do anything with Kanda but he was sort of glad for it. As he would want to remember everything he did to Kanda. Having no memory of it the next day would no doubt suck.

_~Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari. Inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe. Iroaseru KOTO naku todoku…~_

"That's mine," Alex said as he pulled out his red I-phone from his pocket and answered. "Sup? Oh hey. Say what now? Ah sure, I'll tell em. At five? Sure, no prob. Yeah see ya." He hung up and turned to face everyone. "That was Kuu; she said she wants us to meet here at the mall at four."

Tyki looked at his watch. "It's minutes to three now, we got around two hours."

"Damn do we really have to go?" Lavi groaned, looking at everyone for their answers.

They looked at each and sighed. Yup they had to go. If they didn't Kuu would be pissed and right now they didn't want to deal with a pissed Kuu.

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

"Ah record time~" Kuu's was as cheery as ever. She looked up at the guys who were gathered, loving their outfits.

Allen wore a loose fitting, ripped denim jeans with a white graphic tee and a black converse. Kanda was a little more eccentric in his black skinny jeans and flaming skull black and white half top t-shirt that showed off his navel piercing. It had crosses on the sleeve and a huge one on his back. To top it off he wore a pair of black shin length combat boots along with his various chains and accessories. Tyki was more conservative, wearing a denim jeans and dark marina along with a denim jacket and a pair of black kicks. Lavi wore a shin length black cargo pants along with a green button up shirt and shin length I-tops. While Alex was in a dark orange jumper with a black and orange horizontal long sleeved shirt and orange converse.

"You gave us no choice," Allen replied taking a seat around the table Kuu and Road sat. The others followed suit. "So what's the deal?"

Kuu chuckled. "Nothing really, I just wanted to hang," she grinned when she saw the murderous glares everyone – except Alex and Road – gave her. "Aw come on guys don't be mad."

Road was giggling beside her. "Kuu, you're a riot."

Kuu grinned. "I know right?"

Lavi looked as if he would say something but someone beat him to it.

"Hey, you guys are Black Lotus right?"

Everyone turned in the direction where they heard the voice, seeing four persons. They were the epitome of punk rock. The one who spoke was a guy with really wild spiky raven hair and bright red eyes. He wore a punk styled outfit – tight black ripped pants with a tattered horizontal red and black long sleeved shirt and shin length combat boots – and his body was covered in tattoos and piercings. On his arm was a girl who looked akin to him almost as if they were twins – except her eyes looked blank and dull. If it wasn't for the fact that she had a little chest they would have sworn she was a boy. She wore a very_ short_, black shorts with red fishnets and a tight half-cut red marina – that showed off the black widow tattoo on her stomach – with a no sleeve coat like jacket that trailed on the ground and a pair of knee length spiked heel boots.

Beside him was a tall guy with dark green hair that was styled in an upward spiky way. He had emerald eyes that were heavily lined black and wore a black ripped jumpsuit that had the top open, revealing his tattered black and green horizontal stripped graphic tee, along with a pair of shin length combat boots. The last guy had shocking blue hair that seemed as if it was dyed to that colour. He had bright blue eyes and had an effeminate appearance. His outfit was gender neutral and was something either guys or girls could wear. He wore a thigh length ripped jeans that was connected to his knee length black and blue horizontal stripped socks by garter straps, along with a long sleeved dark blue shirt and a black corset-looking vest. To top it off he wore a pair of shin length combat boots and like all the others a pair of black fingerless gloves.

"Yeah," Allen replied. He got up to face the new comers, a little annoyed at their slight height difference. But it was a given they looked like they were collage students. "Who wants to know?"

"You see, we saw your performance yesterday," the raven haired youth continued. "Just wanted to say it was awesome. We enjoyed the show."

That placed a smile on Allen's face. "Thanks, glad to know that you did," he grinned and gave them a thumbs up. "our band was made to entertain."

"No need to thank us, it was a good performance so it deserved the praise. The name's Deamon Nightray by the way," he pointed to the girl attached to his arm. "This is my little sis Devera," he nodded over to the two guys, "and my best friends Sei Namura," the green haired one grinned, "and Ryou Nizuyomi," the blue haired one waved.

Allen gave them a bright smile of his own. "Nice to meet you guys, I'm Allen Walker," he turned to introduce everyone one by one, "this is my lover Yuu Kanda," Kanda just gave them a blank look, "my daughter Kuu Kushinawa," Kuu waved with a small smile, "her best friend Road Camelot," Road did the same greeting as Kuu, "and my besties Lavi Bookman, Tyki Mykk and Alexander Takamori." He chuckled when he heard Alex yelled 'its Alex damn it!' "Our other band member Lenalee Lee isn't here, but I'm sure you know how she looks."

Deamon nodded. "Yeah, it was that major babe on the keyboards right?" he winced in pain when Devera stepped on his boot with her spiked heels. "Ouch!" he looked down seeing a pout on her lips. "Devy baby, don't worry, I only have eyes for you."

A light pink hue dusted her cheeks but other that that her facial expression remained the same. Her eyes were still dull and emotionless. At the slight interaction Allen picked up a few things. _'Those two…they're dating aren't they?'_ But he shoved it to the back of his mind. It wasn't his business so he'd leave it that way.

"Dudes we'd love to stay and chat but we've got some business to attend to," Sei's voice was a smooth but it had a bit of a ruggedness to it. "So we're gonna have to catch ya'll later."

"Yeah sorry for the hit and run but Deamon here saw you guys and wanted to say hi," Ryou continued in a soft tone that matched his face. "We kinda got a time limit we need to meet."

"Shit I almost forgot!" Deamon exclaimed. "Sorry we gotta go. Hope we'll see you guys at the club this Saturday."

"Most def," Allen replied as he waved goodbye to their retreating figures. "Tyki's band Noah's Family will be playing so of course we'll be there."

That caught Deamon's attention and he turned back to look at Tyki giving him a once over. "Oh cool you're in M.M too? Sick, can't wait to hear you play," the smirk he gave Tyki caught his attention and he replied with a smirk of his own.

He was about to make a vocal reply but Road beat him to it. "We'll give you a performance you won't forget!"

Sei smiled at that. "We'll hold you to that," he gave her a thumbs up and then they were gone.

Allen sat back into his chair. "They seem cool."

Kuu nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly to what Allen said. She was really interested and wanted to know more about them.

"Eh? What are you guys doing here?"

Everyone looked up, seeing Lenalee dressed in a hazel colour spaghetti strap dress with a similar colour strapped heeled slippers. Beside her was a rugged looking man with long spiky red hair and emerald green eyes. He wore a white dress shirt that hugged his muscles perfectly and a pair of slacks and black leather shoes. A similar grin appeared on Kuu's and Road's faces but everyone else just looked blank.

"Lenalee?" when Allen saw the redhead he internally groaned. "And Cross?"

"Oi brat, I heard you passed the first round," Cross fished for a cigarette in his pocked and lit it, putting it to his lips. "You should thank me for those guitar lessons. They paid off."

Allen clicked his tongue. "Thank you? Like hell I'm gonna do that. I paid you a shit load of money for those damn lessons, you extortionist bastard!"

Cross just chuckled as he took a drag from his cigarette. "You should be glad I decided to teach a brat like you how to play. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be participating in M.M in the first place."

Allen felt his left eye twitching away. "I already knew the basics thanks to Kanda!" he yelled, getting pissed off by the minute. "You just took my money, gave me a stinking book I could buy for far less and told me to practice by myself!"

Cross shrugged. "It worked didn't it?"

Lenalee could see where it was going so she grabbed on to Cross's hand before things could get out of hand. "Ah look at the time, Marian lets go the movie gonna start soon." She bid goodbye to everyone, telling them she'd see them at school on Monday and spirited Cross away.

With Cross gone Allen felt himself calm down. "That asshole hasn't changed one bit," he growled, gritting his teeth in an attempt to calm down.

The strong scent of nicotine still hung in the air and it made Kanda itch for a cigarette himself. He hadn't had a smoke in weeks and he was craving for one. His fingers twitched and he got up suddenly. Allen and everyone else turned to Kanda in question.

"I'll be back," was all Kanda said before he walked off in the direction of the restroom.

"Yuu needs a bathroom break?" Lavi asked with confused look.

Allen who had his eyes on Kanda until he disappeared around the corner got up too. "I don't think so," he turned to the guys with a smile on. "If we don't come back in fifteen minutes feel free to leave."

Lavi's face instantly turned red. "Oh hell no! You aren't thinking about fucking in the mall's restroom are you?" he accused.

Allen looked confused for a bit. "No…" he said slowly but then a smirk spread across his lips. "But that's a wonderful idea."

He hurried off before Lavi could yell at him, telling how much of a freaking pervert he was.

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

Allen found Kanda just where he knew he would be, outside smoking away.

"So you ran out for a smoke?" he asked as he walked closer to raven who was leaning against the alley wall. "It's been weeks since I saw you smoking."

Kanda took a puff, relishing the taste of nicotine in his lungs and then exhaled. "Felt like it," he replied nonchalantly. "Why are you here? I told you I'll be right back." He dropped the finished bud and fished out another one from the pack in his hand, putting to his lips.

"Yeah I know," Allen replied. "But," he reached out and took the unlit cigarette from Kanda's lips, "don't you think it's enough? These things are poison you know."

Kanda looked at him and then turned away. He shoved his hands into his pocket and gave a sigh. "Are you trying to preach to me now?"

Allen smiled. "Not really. I'm just looking out for you," he tossed the cigarette and cupped Kanda's cheeks. "You know I care about you right?" He leaned in closer, their lips barely touching. "You know I love you right?"

Allen was close, so close that it made Kanda's heart pound away in his chest. He wanted Allen to be _closer_, for him to close that gap between them and kiss him. God he wanted to be kissed so badly, so he closed the distance. An annoyed growl thrummed in the back of his throat when he felt Allen's index finger on his lips rather than his lips.

A chuckle sounded from Allen and a small smirk crossed his lips. "Aw come now, don't be impatient," he leaned forward and gave Kanda the kiss he was hoping for.

Kanda let out an appreciative purr as Allen sucked and nipped on his bottom lips. Allen pulled back and muttered something sounding like 'taste like smoke' but he was back on his lips, devouring them and kissing him as if he had been left starved for weeks. They nipped and sucked, mixing their saliva in a heated and fervent lip lock. Allen pulled away and this time he attached his lips to Kanda's sensitive neck, kissing along the nape and then without warning he bit down. Kanda let out a low mewl as Allen licked the bite mark.

"Eh now what do we have here? Some kinky alley-sex? Sweet, mind if I join in on the action?"

Allen gave Kanda's neck one last bite and turned to glare at the idiot who interrupted him. When he saw who it was his glare darkened.

"Fuck off Heat," his voice sounded menacing and any normal person would have ran off when they heard it but the guy before Allen just smirked.

"What's this? Allen-boy is pissed," his onyx eyes twinkled playfully.

Allen practically growled. "I'm warning you asshole, fuck off or else."

That got Allen a smug smile in reply. "Oh so I guess you're still bitter about before huh?" his smile turned into a full blown grin. "That I was Kanda's number one lover."

Allen balled his hands in to fists in an attempt to calm down. He didn't want to act like a loose canon but the asshole was pushing his luck. One more comment from and he was sure he would lose it.

"Tell him Kanda-baby, he can never satisfy you like I can. You know you love it when I fuck you from behind, hard and–"

That was it. Allen completely snapped. He balled his right hand into a tight fist and let it fly. His vision was completely red, seeing nothing but ripping the guy before him from limb to limb. He expected to hear a crack from breaking the fucker's jaw but all he felt was a hand on his wrist. Someone was holding him back? Someone was _fucking _holding him back? He was about to give that guy a taste of his fist when he turned, seeing that the person was Kanda.

"Kan–" before he could say his name Kanda pulled him back and walked up to Heat. He felt betrayed but Heat had a huge smile.

"Kanda-baby, I knew you'd turn around," Heat extended his right hand to Kanda but instead of taking the hand Kanda gave him a fist to the face. The hit was so hard that it sent him flying back. "Ugh…what the?"

"Oi asshole," Kanda stooped down to him, holding him by the collar of his black shirt. "Let me set you straight, you sucked at fucking. A four year old kid could have done a better job than you. And number one lover, what the fuck? Don't be deluded you fuck-face. You only lasted two days and that's because you fucking begged me. So don't get too conceited you shit-faced moron." He pushed him back against the wall and got up, glaring down at him with contempt. "Piss me off like you did now and I'll reconfigure that ugly mug of yours."

Kanda walked off and with a smug smile Allen followed after him.

Heat had a shocked look on his face but that soon turned into immense fury and rage. He fisted the ground over and over until the skin on his knuckles tore and bled.

"Damn it, that fucking whore who does he think he is!" he growled, his hate growing at a fast rate. "How dare he talk to me that way? He's just a fucking slut." He got up wiping the blood from his seemingly broken nose. "I'll make him know his place just you wait."

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

"I just step out for a smoke and crap just keeps happening," Kanda snarled as he and Allen made their way back to the others. "If I knew that'd happen I'd just stay where the fuck I was."

He felt extra irritated, not because the guy said crap like that to him, but because the guy said crap like that to him when Allen was there. It irritated the fuck out of him. But he caused it on himself; after all he was the promiscuous slut that slept with any and everybody that caught his fancy. Right now more than anything he regretted the lifestyle he chose. If he could he would eradicate all those low lives he fucked but that would be impossible. He didn't want Allen to hear all that crap. It was surprising how quick he was changing over just a few weeks.

"I guess I should thank you," Allen began. He held on to Kanda's hand stopping him. "If you didn't stop me, who knows what I would have done."

Kanda snorted and clicked his tongue. "I wanted to set the fucker straight."

Allen smiled despite himself. "Hey lets hurry back, I know a place that would cheer you up," he grabbed Kanda's hand and pulled him along. Luckily when they arrived back at the place where they left everyone they were still there.

"Wow now that's what I call a quick quickie," Tyki gave the two a sly grin.

"Nah, nothing of the like," Allen replied with a grin of his own. "The quickest would be about twenty minutes, and that's without foreplay."

There was a murmur of amused whistles and it only made Allen's grin widened.

"Anyway enough about my amazing bed talents," Lavi rolled his eyes when Allen said that. "How about we head out to do some Karaoke?"

"Karaoke? Sure, I mean it's been ages since we've been out singing our lungs out," Kuu was up for it.

"Awesome! We should go!" Alex added with a pump of his fists.

Everyone else agreed, seeing nothing else better to do and they left the mall.

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

Allen wondered if he had some sort of fucked up luck today. He couldn't believe the Karaoke room that they wanted to rent was occupied. Some great deity must hate him.

"So when would it be vacant?" he asked the lady at the desk.

"Not for now," she replied. "There are other rooms available. Would you like to book those other one?"

Allen didn't want any other room. The other rooms weren't big enough to hold everyone. "No thanks," he said with a sigh. "But thanks anyway." He made his way back to everyone who was waiting for him in the lobby.

"So how'd it go dad?" Kuu asked, chewing on some strawberry gum. She blew a bubble and smacked it back into her mouth.

"No luck," Allen replied. "The largest room has already been rented."

Kuu pouted. "That sucks."

They were considering leaving when they ran into a brunette busty collage girl. She saw Kanda and her eyes immediately sparkled.

"Heya guys leaving so soon?" she called out to them.

Allen recognized the voice and he tuned to the girl. She was quite a sight. Her long brunette hair was caught up and styled elegantly with various clips. She wore a tight fitting black corset that showed off her huge bust along with a black mini skirt and a pair of red leggings. On her feet was a knee length laced boots.

"Hannah, sup?" Allen had a smile on his face as he greeted the young lady. "Looking good as always."

Hannah Yukina grinned at the comment. Her russet eyes sparkled. "Thanks hun," she walked over to Kanda and placed her hands over his shoulders. "Why don't you guys come hang with me? I got the best room reserved."

"You're the one who rented the 'star room'?" Allen wanted to yank Hannah's hands off Kanda's shoulder but he knew she wouldn't do anything…he hoped. "So are you here with your girls?"

Hannah grinned and the sight of it was almost domineering. "Of course they're with me," she gave Kanda a once over. "Ya know there's still an opening for you to join my harem Kanda."

Now Allen could feel the threat coming along. "Hey Hans I thought guys weren't your thing?" he was now in between the two.

"Yeah, but I'd make an exception for Kanda," she said with a smile. Her eyes trailed to Lavi and her smile widened. "You too Lavi-baby."

Lavi gave a nervous chuckle. "Would love to, but Tyki here tends to be a bit jealous."

"I'll join!" Alex had hearts in his eyes as he ran over to hug Hannah. Unluckily for him Hannah dodged his advances and he fell flat on the floor.

He had a pout on his face as Kuu and Road helped him up. The two giggled as Alex looked at Hannah with a look of lust and longing. Alex had had a crush on Hannah for a long time but Hannah didn't feel the same for him. She was two years older plus her tastes headed for the female kind, so he had no chance. Kuu thought he would have given up by now but she guessed he didn't. After all she had given up on Hannah's younger sister Hailey Yukina. She didn't know why but she had liked Hailey from a long time ago, too bad she stomped all over her heart without her even confessing.

Hailey was a homophobe, in the worst kind. She hated her sister when she found out which team she bated for. So Kuu didn't stand a chance of getting her. Plus Hailey had such a huge a crush on Allen that it made her feelings inferior. So she gave up for the sake of her sanity.

"Ne Hans, how's Hailey doing?" she asked a bit absentmindedly. For some reason the words just formed.

Hannah's eyes dulled a bit but they quickly regained their glint. "Let's see," she gave Kuu a bright grin. "The lamo's still bawling down the place saying that her 'Allen-sama' dumped her. What a loser, whining like a complete moron." She pulled Kuu towards her and placed her hands over her shoulders. Her lips were close to Kuu's ears as she whispered. "Forget the cunt and have some fun with me. You're way too good for her anyway."

Kuu shrugged but didn't push Hannah's hand off her shoulders. Her hair hooded her eyes but then she suddenly raised her head and grinned. Leave it to Hannah to try and make her feel better. "I think I'll take you up on that offer," the smile on her face was nothing like her usual.

Hannah grinned. "I knew you would," Road took her other hand and she turned to face the others. She looked like a major player with Road and Kuu on her arms. "So guys wanna join us?"

"You didn't need to ask," Tyki replied. "We're right behind you so lead the way."

A smile crossed Hannah's face as she walked off with both Kuu and Road on her arms. How lucky could she get? She left with none and was going back with two on her arms.

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

"Hans what took you so long?" a girl with long flowing raven hair asked. She was at the door immediately as it opened. "I thought you–" her voice trailed off when she saw Kuu and Road. Onyx eyes brightened in anticipation. "Sweet, you brought some hot and sexy company."

"Chill out Nikola," Allen said as he stepped in after Hannah. "We're here too."

Nikola's facial expression seemed to go sour. "Hey who invited the testosterones?" she glared at Allen. "And it's Nick to you dude."

Kuu chuckled when she saw Allen and Nikola in a glaring contest. Her amethyst eyes scanned the room of its occupants. All the girls that were in the room had a similar appearance to Nikola. They were obviously girls but their features resembled young boys and to add to that appearance they barely had any bust and they wore male clothing.

There were three other persons in the room. Someone with short black hair that framed her face and deep emerald eyes was sitting beside another girl with spiky blonde hair and onyx eyes. The last person had spiky orange hair and bright azure eyes.

"Heya guys~!" Kuu said in a cute tone as she and Road made her way over the three girls.

The orange haired one smiled. "Hey hot stuff, long time no see," she grabbed Kuu in a hug, pulling her on her lap.

"Hey that's no fair," the blonde pouted. "You're keeping Kuu to yourself Mello."

Road giggled and plopped herself down in the short haired raven's lap. "I'm here too, you know."

The blonde smiled pulling Road towards her. "Then Road's all mine!"

Allen sweat dropped as he, Alex and Tyki stood to one side. Hannah had made off with Kanda and Lavi a while ago, leaving them stranded.

"Am I the only one here who feels left out?" he voiced, looking over at Hannah's harem with jealousy and longing in his gray eyes.

"No, I think I'm feeling it too," Tyki added.

Alex nodded his head too as he fought the urge to jump on Hannah.

The girls along with Kanda and Lavi seemed to be having the time of their lives while they were stuck uninvolved. Right now the orange haired girl – Mellonie Beavers aka Mello – was singing with the blonde – Christoy Torrins aka Chris – and Lavi. Hannah had Kuu straddling her hips and Road was sandwiched between Nikola Walters aka Nick and the short haired raven – Diane Howell aka Dee. Kanda was sitting beside Kuu and Hannah as the three watched the performance.

Kuu felt bad leaving her dad, Tyki and Alex out so she brought up a conversation that she knew everyone could participate in.

"So Hans, did you guys check out Dark Reminisce yesterday?" she voiced. The name of the club seemed to grab everyone's attention.

"Duh! Most def," there was excitement in her voice. "I've got to say Black Lotus, you guys rocked it."

Allen was about to reply but Nikola beat him to it. "Yeah Kanda your voice rocks," she got up and stood before Kanda. "You should sing a duet with Hans I'm sure it'd be sick."

"Nick I don't think that would be a good idea," Mellonie said with a tsk tsk. "We don't want to get rid of the only competition we'd have."

That caught Allen's attention. "You guys are in M.M too?" he asked.

"Yup," Diane replied with a grin. "Group B. Tempest will be rocking the stage next week."

"Ah the same as us," Tyki replied. "Noah Family in is Group B."

"No fucking way!" Nikola exclaimed running towards Road. She grabbed her in a bear hug, crushing their chests together. "I'm gonna be competing against my Road? Nooooo!"

Road patted the distraught girl on her back. "Nick, if it makes you feel any better or worst, remember Kanda and Lavi are competition too."

Kuu shook her head at Road's tactics. So far the room was filled with competitors. Black Lotus, Noah Family and Tempest. Who would take home the win?

"Alright, we're next," Kuu slipped off Hannah's lap so that she could get up. "Kanda, you'll be singing with me."

Kanda just shrugged and followed after her. He ignored the pitiful look Allen was giving him and picked up the mike. Hannah scrolled through the songs in order to find one that would match their voices. A smile crossed her lips when she found the perfect one. Kanda rolled his eyes when he saw the song. He knew it from memory so he didn't need too look at the lyrics on the screen. Hannah pressed the play button and the rhythm started. Kanda took his cue and began singing.

~ Now as the summer fades I let you slip away.

You say I'm not your type but I can make you sway.

It makes you burn to learn you're not the only one.

I'd let you be if you put down your blazing gun.~

Hannah started her lines on cue. She circled around Kanda seductively as if she was doing a live performance.

~Now you've gone somewhere else far away.

I don't know if I will find you…~

Kanda echoed with the words: ~find you, find you.~

Hannah was now behind Kanda and she leaned closer to him. Her breath ghosting gently against his neck.

~But you feel my breath on your neck,

Can't believe I'm right behind you.~

Kanda turned to face her and practically purred against her lips. ~Right behind you.~

A smile crossed Hannah's lips when she saw the professional look on Kanda's face. They turned back to face their friends, matching each other move for move as Kanda sung the first part of the chorus.

~ Cause you keep me coming back for more…~

Hannah echoed with: ~back for more…~ while Kanda continued.

~And I feel a little better than I did before…~

The two turned to face each other as they sang. Hannah's voice was more dominant in the first line.

~And if I never see your face again I don't mind,

Cause we've gone much further that I thought we'd get tonight.~

Hannah was before Kanda. Her free hand up and hooked around his neck. She looked up at him as she sang.

~ Sometimes you move so well it's hard not to give in.~

Kanda smirked; resting his free hand on her hip and swaying it to the beat as he sung his part.

~I'm lost, I can't tell where you end and I begin.~

Hannah pulled away from Kanda a mischievous glint in her eyes.

~ It makes you burn to learn I'm with another man.~

Kanda took her chin in his grasps and practically purred the lines.

~ I wonder if he's half the lover that I am.

Now you've gone somewhere else far away.

I don't know if I will find you…~

Kanda sung the first lines Hannah had sung and she echoed the words: ~find you, find you.~

He pulled her towards him and then flipped her so that her back was resting against his chest.

~But you feel my breath on your neck,

Can't believe I'm right behind you.~

Hannah smiled. She rocked with Kanda to the beat as she echoed: ~right behind you.~

The two pulled apart and circled each other in a sort of dance as they sung the chorus together.

~ Cause you keep me coming back for more (back for more),

And I feel a little better than I did before,

And if I never see your face again I don't mind,

Cause we've gone much further that I thought we'd get tonight.~

They looked like professionals as they dance and sang. Hannah's voice lowered and Kanda came in with his line. He held on to Hannah's free hand and looked directly into her eyes.

~ Baby, baby please believe me.

Find it in your heart to reach me.

Promise not to leave me behind.

Promise not to leave me behind.~

Hannah raised her free hand and touched Kanda's cheek, smiling as she did.

~Take me down, but take it easy.

Make me think, but don't deceive me.

Torture me by taking your time.~

Kanda echoed the words: ~talk to me, talk to me~ as Hannah sung the last line.

.

The two pulled close and Hannah sung the first part of the chorus as Kanda held the last note from the line he sang.

~ Cause you keep me coming back for more,

And I feel a little better than I did before…~

Kanda joined in when Hannah moved on to the next lines.

~And if I never see your face again I don't mind,

Cause we've gone much further that I thought we'd get tonight.~

This time Kanda sung the first part of the chorus.

~ Cause you keep me coming back for more…~

Hannah echoed with: ~back for more…~ while Kanda continued.

~And I feel a little better than I did before…~

Hannah echoed with: ~did before…~

The two turned to face each other as they sang.

~And if I never see your face again I don't mind,

Cause we've gone much further that I thought we'd get tonight.~

They continued dancing and rocking to the beat until it ended. When it finally did the cheers and whistles they got was almost deafening. Except for the jealous look Allen and Alex gave the two, everyone else seemed to love the performance.

"What did I tell ya," Nikola said with a grin. "Perfect vocal match."

"I agree wholeheartedly," Mellonie added with a smile. "Together you guys are awesome." She turned to Kanda. "You sure you don't want to join in with us?"

Allen took it as a signal to intervene. "Thanks but no thanks," he said walking up to Kanda and pulling him towards him. "Kanda already belongs to me." He meant to say 'our band' but it was a slip of the tongue…or not.

Kanda was about to yell at him, telling him that he belong to no one but Allen silenced him with a forceful kiss. He eventually forgot that he was supposed to be angry and lost himself in the feel of Allen's lips. Allen pulled and gave him a small peck. He turned in triumph to the girls who seemed a bit miffed at him kissing Kanda.

"Like I said Kanda belongs to me," he continued. The smirk on his face looked as if it would split his face in two.

Hannah chuckled. She had her hands crossed under her bust. "So I see," she walked back over to the couch and plopped down in it. "Don't worry we won't be taking your Kanda." She gave a grin of her own. "So how about it lover boy? Wanna serenade us?"

Allen just smiled as he took the mike from Kanda.

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

Mix-tape time!

Pyromania by Cascada

Asterisk by Orange Range

If I never see your face again by Maroon 5 feat. Rihanna

A/N: wow talk about OC overdose. I hope you guys remember them though. Don't worry if you don't, cause they'll be constantly mentioned. I'm only focusing on five main bands in M.M. you've met them all but only know four by name: Black Lotus, Noah Family, Akuma and Tempest. But I guess you don't know all the members of Akuma…don't worry they'll be introduced again in the next chapter. Also will the last band. R&R okies huns~

Next chapter: Round 1.5: Love Drunk

Ja na!

Kaos


	8. Chapter 8 Round 1 HALF: Love Drunk

Disclaimer: Don't…own anything. Not the series, manga or songs! Plz dnt sue…

Warnings: loads of language, slight smut, guy x guy, blow jobs, OOCness, slight violence, tons of cussing, possible typos, UNBETA'D

A/N: sorry for the overdue update…some things happened and well yeah. Thank you for your reviews! They fueled my drive to write. Guess what? I finally (in a way) found two songs for Tyki to sing T^T so happy!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8 – Round 1.5: Love Drunk

Kuu yarned, completely and utterly bored. She looked at her silver toned watch; wishing that time would just speed up so that her Mathematics class could be over and done with. It was now five minutes to three. _'Just five more damn minutes…'_ She couldn't wait to be out of the stupid class. Mathematics was her most hated subject and she wanted out.

'_Ah two more minutes,' _a relieved smile crossed her lips as the minutes lessened.

Minutes soon turned into seconds Kuu heard something that suspiciously sounded like a rhythm. _'Eh? That beat sounds familiar.'_ The sound got louder and louder as the seconds ticked by and Kuu finally recognized what the sound was. She smiled knowingly and her eyes locked on her watch. _'Six, five, four, three, two…'_ Just as the bell rang the rhythm got louder and it was accompanied by three voices she knew oh so well.

~ Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na…~

Kuu grabbed up her already packed knapsack and headed out the door with one destination in mind: the auditorium. Since her Mathematics class was near to it she reached there in record time. She managed to out maneuver the crowd and quickly pushed the large door before the crowd could catch on. When she saw Black Lotus on the stage she grinned and hurried in.

Kanda saw her and gave her a cocky grin of his own and then he started to sing.

~Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs,  
I don't need it, but I'll sell what you got,  
Take the cash and I'll keep it,  
Eight legs to the wall,  
Hit the gas, kill them all!  
And we crawl, and we crawl, and we crawl,  
You be my detonator!~

He held the stand and took the mike from it, holding it up to his mouth.

~Love, gimme love, gimme love,  
I don't need it, but I'll take what I want from your heart,  
And I'll keep it in a bag, in a box,  
Put an X on the floor,  
Gimme more, gimme more, gimme more,  
Shut up and sing it with me!~

Allen and Lavi both sang in their respective mikes, as Kanda tapped his feet and rocked his head to the beat.

~ Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na…~

Kanda continued during their part. ~From mall security!~

He paused as Allen and Lavi continued singing 'Na Na Na' and then came in with: ~ To every enemy!~

Kanda paused again just like before and then sung. This time the "Na Na Na' died down a bit at the end.

~ We're on your property,  
Standing in V formation!~

Lavi pounded against the drums and Allen's fingers strummed at his guitar while they continued with their part.

~ Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na…~

Kanda gave a slight smirk when he saw that the auditorium was quickly being packed up with students who were raving and cheering them on. He held the mike close to his lips and sang. ~ Let's blow an artery!~

Just like before he paused. It was the same pattern. ~ Eat plastic surgery!~

Once again the pattern continued Allen and Lavi slowed singing at the end and Kanda continued with his lines.

~Keep your apology!  
Give us more detonation!~

Lenalee nodded to the beat as she concentrated on making the beats around her match. Lavi and Allen continued playing their hearts out and Kanda lifted his head up taking the mike with it.

Allen and Lavi grinned as they sang the line together. ~More! Gimme more! Gimme more!~

Kanda brought his head back down and looked at the crowd with intense russet eyes.

~ Oh, let me tell you 'bout the sad man,  
Shut up and let me see your jazz hands,  
Remember when you were a madman?  
Thought you was Batman,  
And hit the party with a gas can,  
Kiss me you animal!~

The same pattern from before continued for the chorus, but with different lines for the first four.

~ Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na…~

Kanda continued during their part. ~ You run the company!~

He paused as Allen and Lavi continued singing 'Na Na Na' and then came in with: ~ Fuck like a Kennedy!~

Kanda smirked and just like before the "Na Na Na' died down a bit at the end.

~ I think we'd rather be,  
Burning your information.~

Allen and Lavi seemed to be having fun as they sang their part as the smiles on their faces never left.

~ Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na…~

Kanda held the mike close to his lips and sang. ~ Let's blow an artery!~

Just like before he paused. It was the same pattern. ~ Eat plastic surgery!~

Once again the pattern continued Allen and Lavi paused at the end and Kanda continued with his lines.

~Keep your apology!  
Give us more detonation!~

Kanda paused and he returned the mike to its stand. Allen, Lavi and Lenalee's playing died down to a lower thrum and Kanda looked towards the audience with a confident yet cocky look on his face. The next few lines were spoken rather than sung.

~And right here,  
Right now,  
All the way in Battery City,  
Little children,  
Raise their open filthy palms,  
Like tiny daggers up to heaven,  
And all the juvee halls,  
And Ritalin rats,  
Ask the angels made from neon,  
And fucking garbage,  
Scream out "What will save us?"  
And the sky opened up…~

Kanda closed his eyes as images of unknown origin ran through his mind. He opened them to stare at the crowd, drinking in the cheers he was receiving.

~Everybody wants to change the world.  
Everybody wants to change the world.  
But no one,  
No one wants to die,  
Wanna try, wanna try, wanna try,  
Wanna try, wanna try, oh,  
I'll be your detonator!~

He had his hands on either side of the mike as he rocked to the beat. Allen, Lavi and Lenalee continued playing. It was the same infectious beat that Kuu heard during the end of her Mathematics class. It was more of a guitar solo and Allen was thrumming to the rhythm. The beat seemed to stop for a second and the three – Allen, Kanda and Lavi – sang into their mikes.

~ Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na…~

Lavi's drumming got louder and Kanda paused while they continued. Kanda was moving to the beat as he got closer to ending the song. ~Make no apology!~

He paused as Allen and Lavi continued singing 'Na Na Na' and then came in with: ~ It's death or victory!~

Just like before the "Na Na Na' died down a bit at the end while Kanda continued.

~ On my authority,  
Crash and burn,  
Young and loaded.~

Allen and Lavi started back and Kanda grinned. ~ Drop like a bulletshell!~

The same pattern as before continued. ~ Dress like a sleeper cell!~

Kanda smirked; his expression was a mixture of seriousness and amusement as he sang the last few lines.

~I'd rather go to hell,  
Than be in purgatory,  
Cut my hair,  
Gag and bore me,  
Pull this pin,  
Let this world explode…!~

With one last strum on the guitar and a few hits on the drum the song ended. The auditorium exploded in a wave of cheers and Kanda grinned smugly at the results. So to please the crowd even more, they went into another song.

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

"So would you mind explaining to me why there was an unauthorized concert in the school's auditorium today?"

Allen chuckled nervously from his seat on the couch he sat with the rest of the band members. Lenalee was the only that looked apologetic as him. Lavi was grinning like mad while Kanda had a bored look on his face, not seeming to care that they were in trouble with the principal.

"Anyone care to explain it to me?" bespectacled dark eyes looked over all four who where gathered. When no one made a move to answer he turned to Allen. "Allen-kun?"

Allen inwardly groaned as he knew the principal would pick on him. "Well ah…we just wanted to see the students' reaction to our songs. That's all. We're sorry if we kinda got the crowd a bit out of control."

The principal adjusted his glasses. "A bit out of control you say," he clenched his fists. "There are over twenty students injured and over thirty fainted from overexcitement. Not to mention someone set off the fire alarm, calling not only the fire brigade but the police. And do I have to mention that you four got escorted to me by those police officers? It even almost caused a riot!" He slammed his fists against the table. "I'm forbidding the lot of you from ever using the auditorium again! As a matter of fact you're banned from playing anywhere near the school compound. The next time I hear anything of the sort happening again, its suspension! Do you hear me?"

"Yes sir," they all chorused.

"Now go on home and I hope I won't have any more trouble from you four."

They didn't wait to be told twice. The moment they were able to leave they took it and headed out the door. Outside Kuu and Alex were waiting on them to hear the verdict.

"So?" Alex prodded.

"What's the punishment?" Kuu continued, hoping the punishment wasn't anything too extreme.

Allen sighed. "No music at school and the auditorium is completely off limits."

"Whoa, harsh," Alex replied as the six made their way down the hall. "But it's all good right? You guys got the results you wanted."

A grin on Allen's face was the only reply.

"Sweet," Alex had a grin of his own on. "I say we head over to Tyki's. Wait they might be practicing…"

They didn't want to intrude if that was the case. Tyki's band performance was in three days so they would give the group the space they needed to practice, as they were given the same treatment by them when they were in the same boat.

"Ok so how about we head over to our usual spot and just hang," Lavi suggested. "We can practice a few more songs too."

Everyone liked that idea. They were now out the doors and headed towards where Allen parked, chatting about mundane things. They stopped in their tracks suddenly and Alex whistled when he saw the black stretched limo parked there.

"Check out that ride!" he yelled out loud in awe. "Who's it for?"

Kanda though was frozen in his tracks. "No fucking way…he's back already?"

Allen heard what he muttered and turned a questioning gaze to him. He saw a particular look on his face and immediately knew who he was talking about.

A chauffer came out and opened the door. First there was a leather shoes followed by a pant clad leg and when the person stepped out of the car Kanda felt himself wanting to just run and hide. But it was too late to hide or do anything. As standing before him was his father.

"Yuu," Kozato began. There was a small frown on his face. "Come with me."

Kanda was tempted to say "Fuck the hell off. I'm not going anywhere with you!" but he was in a shitload of trouble as it was. So he upped for saying: "You're back early, father," he had an unreadable expression on his face. "I wasn't expecting to see you until Friday."

"The contract was closed earlier than expected," Kozato replied with a dismissive wave. His voice was clipped. "Now hurry along we have some things to discuss."

'_More like you're preparing to send me to a private school, che,' _Kanda thought. He said his goodbyes to his friends and after he got his goodbye kiss from Allen he went to join his father's side. Their eyes briefly met and he could plainly see the disappointment in his father's sharp cobalt ones. There was something else, some other emotion, but he disregarded it.

The air was tense and it didn't settle, even after they entered the limo and it drove off. Allen let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Everything happened so fast.

"Sometimes I forget that Kanda's filthy rich," Lenalee said when the silence didn't relent. "He's from a different class than us, but I wonder why he always act the way he does."

"You wouldn't get it," Kuu said. Her head was down and her bangs fell over her eyes, hiding it from view.

Lenalee snorted at the tone Kuu used. "Yeah and you would?" she crossed her hands at her chest, looking down at the younger and shorter girl.

Kuu raised her head. Her eyes were blank and almost lifeless. "Yes I do. People like you who have love and not burdens wouldn't understand a thing," she walked off towards where Allen was parked and got in the passenger side.

"Geez what's her problem?" Lenalee huffed. She felt a bit annoyed at the way Kuu acted.

Allen took that moment to step in. "Just chill out Lena," he placed a hand on her right shoulder.

Lenalee blushed when she felt Allen's hand on her. "I am chilled," she tried to will the blush away. "It's just that I don't get her. Most time I don't get what she's thinking and half the time I think she hates me."

Allen shook his head and removed his hand. "Nah Kuu doesn't hate you…I think."

"Well she did that time when you were going after Allen," Lavi added thoughtfully.

"Yeah I remember that," Alex had the same look on his face as Lavi. "She would glare at you and tell you to stay away from her daddy."

The two chuckled as they recalled the first two years of high school. Back then Kuu was still in junior high but because she heard of the treat to her 'family' she made coming to the high school branch her main priority. She was there every lunch time and everyday when school ended. Then when she finally got into the high school, she stuck to Allen like glue on paper. She never let him leave her side for fear of Lenalee catching his eye. When Lenalee gave up that was a god sent relief and even then she didn't lower her guard.

"I used to think she was just a paranoid brat," Lenalee had a frown on her face. "I didn't get why she called you two her parents though."

Allen's eyes seemed to dull. "Because we're the only parents she knows," he replied. "You know of the actress Seiko Kushinawa and her husband the business tycoon Zeik Kushinawa? They're her real parents."

Lenalee's eyes widened. "No way! You serious?" she saw that she was the only one who looked surprised. "Wait you two knew already?" she face-palmed. "Of course you two would know."

Lavi shrugged. "After all we've known her for along time now."

"Well if she has such awesome and rich parents why would she stick to you two?" Lenalee turned her inquisitive gaze to Allen. There were so many questions she wanted to ask.

"Her parents don't deserve such praises," Allen replied. He was suddenly angry. "I'm glad that they gave birth to Kuu but she's not their daughter. Kanda and I consider her as ours. We care about her more than they ever did!" He sighed and clenched his fists, catching himself before he could let the anger he felt for Kuu's real parents on her.

"What does that mean?" Lenalee wanted to know more and with the expressions on everyone's face she was itching to know more, but Allen didn't look as if he would answer.

"My real parents didn't want me."

It was Kuu who answered. She was standing by the car, seemingly cooled off.

"What?" Lenalee didn't think she heard right.

"You heard right. I never met them because they were too busy with their own lives to acknowledge me," Kuu continued with a shrug. "When I was born my mother never held me. She just headed back to the set of the stupid movie she was staring in. My father wasn't any different. He wasn't even at the hospital when I was born." Her eyes were moist but no tears were present. "I was taken care of by nannies and I was raised by my dad and papa, even though they were kids themselves. They're the only ones I consider as my parents that's why I won't let anyone come between them, because if it wasn't for them I would've been alone."

Allen joined Kuu's side, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze as if reassuring her that she would never be alone. She squeezed back, her way of telling him that she was alright.

"I'm sorry I didn't know…" deep plum eyes were hazy with slight regret. "But your parents, don't they keep in touch with you?"

"If you're asking if they send me cash now and then, they do every month but I don't use it. I don't care about how much money they send me. You can't buy affection with money. I would have been happy if they were there," she had a small smile on her face now. "But I don't care about that anymore as I already have two great parents who care a lot about me."

"You three were inseparable back then, still are," Lavi said with a smile. "I remember trying to take Yuu's attention from Allen. Kuu was teething then and boy did I get a bite."

"Wait weren't you around four years old then?" Lenalee asked shocked.

"Yeah so?" Lavi replied. He grinned. "You should have seen back Yuu then. He was every pedophile's wet dream. I was smitten on spot."

Allen snorted. "You were the most troublesome person to get rid of."

Lavi ran over to hug Allen. "But you still love me~" he grinned.

"Yeah yeah sure, get off me," Allen complained as he tried to pry Lavi off him. He heard a chuckle beside him and that chuckle soon broke out into a full blown laugh. A smile crossed his face when he saw Kuu laughing.

"You guys are still the same," she said once her laughter died down. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. "I'm so glad." She said with a watery smile.

The look made Allen's heart melt. He rested his hand on her shoulder and patted her on her head with his other one. "Let's head home and wait for Kanda to meet with us. I'm sure he'll be on his way after he's done with his dad."

"Un!"

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

Unfortunately Kanda didn't show up later that day. Also he didn't attend school for the next three days. It was now Saturday and everyone was over Tyki's getting ready to head out to the club.

"I'm fucking worried," Allen was sitting on the dark couch in the entertainment room. His head was in his hands. He wore a conservative black leather outfit that was on the punk side. "I haven't heard from Kanda since Tuesday. Something is wrong. I just know it."

Lavi was beside him channel surfing. He wore his usual combination of cargo pants and marina with various accessories. "Dude chillax, I'm sure Yuu has his reasons." He settled on a funny cartoon but then after a while he changed the channel again.

"I can't help but worry," Allen whined. He raised his head, turning his worried gaze to Lavi. "Maybe something happened with his dad."

"Could be," Tyki added from the doorway. He had on a tight leather button up shirt with matching pants. "Hey, time to go."

Allen clenched his fists. He didn't know if he could focus on the competition with Kanda missing. _'What if he doesn't come back by the time for our performance? Shit, screw the performance! What if he never comes back?'_

"Dad, are you ok?" Kuu asked. She was standing before him, wearing a punk styled pink leather dress. Her big amethyst eyes were filled with worry as they locked with Allen.

Allen shook his head and focused on Kuu's form. "I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you." He got up to join the others at the door. "Yeah lets head on out. Today is Noah Family's first live performance and you'll need all the luck you can get."

"Say what now?" Road snorted. She wore a similar outfit as Kuu. "Like we need luck."

"Yeah, we'll top it tonight no prob," Debitto said with a smug smirk. His twin who wore matching leather outfit nodded vigorously.

Alex grinned. "Well I'm rooting for my Hannah-baby too, ya kno'," his crimson eyes was sparkling and he wrapped his arms around his red leather clad body, apparently shivering. "She has the voice of an angel!"

Lenalee snorted. "And the personality of a devil." She was also in leather material type clothing. And it seemed to be the theme for them.

"Road-darling~! Tyki-pyon~!"

Tyki cringed at the annoying word that was attached to his name. He tried to get everyone to hurry up so that they could leave but it was too late. Their path way was blocked by a man dressed hotly in a partially revealing black and white leather outfit. There was a bright grin on his face when he spotted Tyki and Road.

"There you two are," the man's golden eyes were sparkling brightly.

"Geez Cyril, what the fuck are you wearing?" Tyki's own golden eyes were wide with shock. He couldn't believe that his elder brother was wearing such an outfit. It made him look like a sadistic Dom.

Cyril did a 360 degrees turn, showing off his revealing leather and buckle outfit that clung to him like a second skin. "Like it?"

"Hell no!" Tyki felt embarrassed just looking at him. "Shouldn't you look your age?" He turned away. "And where are you planning to go dressing like that?" Even though he asked; he dreaded the response.

"My precious daughter and brother along with my two dear nephews are performing today!" Cyril's eyes glistened. "How can I miss that?"

Tyki was about to say "don't you dare show up!" but Allen cut him off before he could say anything.

"Well I knew Cyril would be coming," he said with a shrug. "It's no problem right?"

"Yeah there's a problem," Road chimed in. "I'll be embarrassed to death."

Cyril ran over to Road and grabbed her in a bear hug she couldn't escape. "My daring Road is embarrassed of her father!" he sobbed.

"Father, come on let go," Road struggled in his grasp. "You're messing up my outfit!"

Cyril reluctantly released Road, giving her a look that made her felt as if she kicked a puppy. Road sighed and turned away as she couldn't bear to look at the expression anymore.

"Fine," she muttered. "Father can come." Cyril was about to hug her again but she raised her hand. "But no hugging me in public! Also don't embarrass us, ok?"

It was hard to not hug Road but he controlled himself. He nodded his head in agreement.

Allen smiled a bit as he watched the interaction between the Road and her father. "So are we going or not?" he voiced with a grin. "Don't wanna be late right?"

Everyone agreed and headed out the room. Just then Allen's phone rang. He took it out and his eyes widened a bit when he saw the caller id. _'Kanda!'_ He put it to his ears immediately. There was so much on his mind to ask but right now he just wanted to see him.

"Are you ok?" he asked just as he answered. "I haven't heard from you for three days now."

"_Come pick me up," _was all Kanda said. For some reason his voice sounded strained.

"Are you home? I'll head there right away," Allen trailed behind the rest of the guys.

"_I'm not home," _Kanda replied. But the way he said the word 'home' made it clear to Allen that he was pissed. _"I'm at the airport."_

"Airport?" _'Did Kanda fly out in those three days?'_

"_Yeah, hurry I don't want to miss their performance,"_ and with that Kanda hung up.

"Sure thing," Allen stuffed his phone in his front pocket and ran to catch up with everyone. "Guys, sorry can you go on without me? I'll meet you there."

Tyki turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "A problem came up?"

"Nah, just going to pick up Kanda," Allen replied as he dashed past everyone and headed to his pick up. "It'll take awhile cause he's at the airport."

"Ah I see," Tyki shrugged. "Seems like we're going to need another driver."

"Sorry Tyki," Allen poked his head from the open window. "I'll–"

"It's no prob, Cyril will drive," Tyki replied interrupting him. "Go on, Kanda will be pissed if you're late."

Allen nodded and started his vehicle. He shifted the gear to drive and pulled out from the drive way. "See you guys there!" he yelled before he drove off.

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

If he didn't have enough self control he would have crashed already. It was hard to keep his eyes on the road and keep his cool when Kanda was practically blowing him as he drove._ 'Fuck…I'm gonna cum…'_

"Kanda…ngh…dammit…" Allen's grip on the steering wheel tightened and his mind went blank when Kanda took him all the way down the back of his throat and sucked.

Kanda ran his tongue over the head, licking and nipping. He took all he could down his throat once more and pulled back up, only to repeat the process. Allen was on the brink of his orgasm and he couldn't hold it back. _'Shit, how the hell did things turn out this way?'_ When he picked up Kanda it was practically normal, that was until Kanda got a call. He didn't know who it was but Kanda didn't answer. His facial expression soured even more and he tossed the phone to the backseat. That was when he made to attack Allen.

Allen tried to suppress a moan as Kanda's talented tongue and mouth rained a relentless attack on his member. He wouldn't hold out long by the looks of it. Kanda practically swallowed him, rubbing his nose in the thick brown curls at the base of his cock. And that was it for Allen. He exploded in Kanda's mouth and Kanda swallowed everything Allen had to offer without gagging. He pulled back after he sucked Allen dry, licking his swollen cherry lips. There was a smirk on his face and an obvious budge in his pants.

"Fuck…Kanda, what the hell?" Allen tried to regain his lost breath. He pulled over off the road to a dark grassy area. "What's gotten into you?"

Kanda seemed to pout. "What? Didn't like it?"

"Yeah I loved it. It was fucking awesome but I could've crashed," Allen sighed as he rested his head on the steering wheel.

"But you didn't," Kanda's voice was a low seductive purr. "Come on, let's continue."

Before Allen was aware of anything, Kanda lowered his seat and straddled his hips.

"Whoa, Kanda," Allen tried to sit up but Kanda pushed him back down.

"Are you going to leave me like this?" Kanda leaned forward and rubbed his clothed erection on Allen's lower abdomen. He shivered at the contact. His breath caressed Allen's right ear and he took the lobe in his mouth, sucking on the sliver knob. "I want to feel you."

Allen could feel his self control slipping away bit by bit. _'Oh damn, I'm hard again…'_

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

'_We're so fucking late,'_ Allen chanted in his head as he and Kanda weaved their way through the massive crowd. Though he kept thinking that, his mind couldn't help straying to what happened a few minutes ago. Of him fucking Kanda into the front seat of his pick up truck. The memory was fresh, no duh, since it happened only a few minutes ago. He shook his head, ridding the perverted thoughts. Right now he should be focusing on the competition.

It seemed that M.M had started already. They missed the first band's performance but were in time to catch the second band on the end of their first song.

"There are the guys," Allen grabbed on to Kanda's hand and pulled him along towards the direction where Kuu, Lavi, Alex, Cyril and Lenalee were standing.

The band on stage was getting a good forward and it spiked Allen's curiosity. He raised his head to get a look of the band members and was surprised to see that it was made up of the four people they met last Sunday: Deamon, Devera, Sei and Ryou.

"No way, Deamon's group is competition too?" Allen said once they finally made it to where their friends stood.

"Eh? Allen, Yuu, took you guys long enough," Lavi had to yell over the sound of the band playing. "You missed Bone Graveyard's performance. It was nothing big if you ask me. Right now Nocturne's rocking the stage. They're sick, eh?"

"Sure are," Allen replied.

On the stage Deamon had his eyes closed as he practically purred into the microphone. His twin sister Devera was beside him with her guitar in hand. Sei was to the back on the drums and Ryou was to Deamon's left on the keyboard. They were now starting their second song.

~ Heartbreak... Heart heart heartbreak...~

Deamon's strong voice seemed to echo. He held the mike and opened his eyes. When he spotted Black Lotus in the crowd he smirked. Allen returned his smirk with one of his own, challenging him to prove that they were a worthy competition and that was what Deamon intended.

~ Girl don't say you love me when you're out the door.~

He nodded his head to the beat while Sei and Ryou whispered their lines. ~ Woah yeah...~

Deamon swayed as he continued.

~ Cause I know things are different than they were before.~

Sei and Ryou chimed in with: ~ Woah oh oh yeah...~

A smile crossed Deamon's lips as he sung his lines.

~ You kill me with your kiss, it's so hard to resist you,  
and when you look me in the eyes tonight.

And say we're headed for a heart heart heartbreak  
and I don't ever ever wanna hear you say  
Don't say you love me, don't even,  
Don't say you love me, you're leaving.

I'm ready for a heart heart heartbreak  
I'm gonna gonna turn around and walk away  
Don't say you love me, don't even,  
Don't say you love me, you're leaving…~

Deamon lowered his head, looking into the crowd. He moved his arms and body as he charmed them.

~ You said we'd stick it out through the thick and thin.~

Sei and Ryou came in with: ~ Woah yeah...~

~ But when the walls came down you wouldn't let me in.~

Just like before the two sang their lines. ~ Woah oh oh yeah...~

Deamon had a serious yet playful expression on his face as he regarded the crowd.

~We've been through it all,  
My back's against the wall,  
It's crashing down on me tonight.

And we're headed for a heart heart heartbreak,  
and I don't ever ever wanna hear you say.  
Don't say you love me, don't even,  
Don't say you love me, you're leaving.

I'm ready for a heart heart heartbreak,  
I'm gonna gonna turn around and walk away.  
Don't say you love me, don't even,  
Don't say you love me, you're leaving.~

The rhythm mellowed a bit and the sound of Devera's guitar seemed to be more dominant.

~ I'm sick and tired of this whole situation.  
Here comes another fight.  
Pin me down with the same conversation.  
No, don't say you love me tonight.~

Sei and Ryou seemed to stop playing and Devera went into a guitar solo. Her experienced fingers strummed again the string, bringing alive a catchy melody. Despite the blank look on her face she seemed to be having fun. Deamon smiled at his sister as he purred his line.

~ Heartbreak...~

The two joined back in and Deamon got ready to end the song.

~ And we're headed for a heart heart heartbreak,  
And I don't ever ever wanna hear you say.  
Don't say you love me, don't even,  
Don't say you love me, you're leaving.

I'm ready for a heart heart heartbreak,  
I'm gonna gonna turn around and walk away.  
Don't say you love me, don't even,  
Don't say you love me, you're leaving.

We're headed for a heart heart heartbreak,  
And I don't ever ever wanna hear you say.  
Don't say you love me, don't even,  
Don't say you love me, you're leaving.~

The crowd cheered louder and even Allen and the others found themselves howling some praises to the band. Kanda had a blank look on his face but he was obviously impressed by the way Deamon's voice sounded. He thought of them as good competition for them, Tyki and Hannah.

"Thank you all!" Deamon yelled to the crowd.

Their group exited the stage and Reever came back on along with Tyki, Road and Jasdebi who took their places on stage. "That was Nocturne! Well done guys!" he gave two thumbs up. "Now for the number three in Group B, I give you, Noah Family!"

It was Allen's group turn to go wild. They yelled and cheered but not as much as Lavi, Kuu and Cyril. Their cheers practically outshone everyone else's.

"How're you guys feeling tonight?" Tyki's voice was silky and smooth and it caused the cheering to increase. He chuckled lightly and the deep baritone of it had most of them squealing. "I'm feeling drunk on love and only one person could make me feel this way."

In the crowd Lavi's face was blood red. Kuu and Alex grinned at the bold confession as they teased him.

"All my songs are written with him in mind," Tyki continued with a sultry smile. He had his guitar in his hands. "I'm sure he'll enjoy the performance. But I hope you guys will too!"

The cheers increased. Tyki and Debitto started off first, strumming on their fingers on their respected guitars and creating a low mellow tune. Jasdero and Road joined in and Tyki began to sing.

~ This time, this place,

Misused, mistakes,

Too long, too late,

Who was I to make you wait?

Just one chance,

Just one breath,

Just in case there's just one left,

'Cause you know, you know, you know…~

He looked right at Lavi as he continued singing. It was like he was confessing all over again. Jasdero's hits on the drum became more pronounced.

~ That I love you,

I have loved you all along,

And I miss you,

Been far away for far too long,

I keep dreaming, you'll be with me,

And you'll never go,

Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore…~

Tyki paused and the beat mellowed down with Tyki and Debitto's guitars being the most dominant sounds. He closed his eyes for a bit and then opened them, drinking in the image of a blushing redhead. A small smile tugged his lips and he leaned closer, purring into the microphone.

~ On my knees, I'll ask,

Last chance for one last dance,

'Cause with you I'd withstand,

All of hell to hold your hand,

I'd give it all,

I'd give for us,

Give anything but I won't give up,

'Cause you know, you know, you know…~

The rhythm grew louder as did the drums beats. Tyki poured his heart out in his performance, showing the world how much he loved his redhead.

~ That I love you,

I have loved you all along,

And I miss you,

Been far away for far too long,

I keep dreaming you'll be with me,

And you'll never go,

Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore.~

Jasdero's hits on the drum mellowed down and so did the rhythm. Tyki closed his eyes once more and his voice seemed to echo.

~So far away (So far away),

Been far away for far too long,

So far away (So far away),

Been far away for far too long,

But you know, you know, you know…~

He opened his eyes, staring out at the crowd but only focusing on Lavi. To him he was only performing for Lavi and due to that it gave his performance the sort of lovesick feeling.

~ I wanted,

I wanted you to stay,

'Cause I needed,

I need to hear you say,

That I love you (that I love you),

I have loved you all along,

And I forgive you (and I forgive you),

For being away for far too long.

So keep breathing,

'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore,

Believe it,

Hold on to me and, never let me go.

Keep breathing,

'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore,

Believe it,

Hold on to me and, never let me go.~

His voice lowered and he practically purred in the mike.

~Keep breathing,

Hold on to me and, never let me go…

Keep breathing,

Hold on to me and, never let me go…~

With one last strum and a few hits on the drum the song ended. The cheers that erupted were deafening. Everyone was having a field day over the soft smooth voice Tyki had. Lavi was beet red and he didn't know if he could handle another of Tyki's love confession songs.

"You guys liked that eh?" Tyki smirked bit when the cheers only got louder. He saw the embarrassed look on Lavi's face but that only encouraged him. "Glad to know. This next one is something I've been tinkering with for awhile. It's a bit last minute but let's see if how it turns out, ne?"

Debitto and Road began playing immediately and Tyki started singing.

~ Never made it as a wise man,  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing,  
Tired of living like a blind man,  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling,  
And this is how you remind me…~

Jasdero joined in, pounding on the drums in a steady beat. When he got to the chorus those hits sped up and were louder.

~This is how you remind me,  
Of what I really am,  
This is how you remind me,  
Of what I really am.

It's not like you to say sorry,  
I was waiting on a different story,  
This time I'm mistaken,  
For handing you a heart worth breaking,  
And I've been wrong, I've been down,  
Been to the bottom of every bottle,  
These five words in my head,  
Scream "are we having fun yet?"

Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no…  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no…~

Tyki had his hands on both sides of the mike as he continued. He tapped his feet to the beat.

~It's not like you didn't know that,  
I said I love you and I swear I still do,  
And it must have been so bad,  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you.

And this is how, you remind me,  
Of what I really am,  
This is how, you remind me,  
Of what I really am.~

The rhythm sped up and Jasdero's drums became louder.

~ It's not like you to say sorry,  
I was waiting on a different story,  
This time I'm mistaken,  
For handing you a heart worth breaking,  
And I've been wrong, I've been down,  
Been to the bottom of every bottle,  
These five words in my head,  
Scream "are we having fun yet?"

Yet, yet, yet, no, no…  
Yet, yet, yet, no, no…  
Yet, yet, yet, no, no…  
Yet, yet, yet, no, no…~

Everything went really low, with the most dominant sounds being Road's keyboard and Debitto's guitar. Tyki's deep smooth voice rang over the rhythm.

~Never made it as a wise man,  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing,  
And this is how you remind me,  
This is how you remind me.~

Jasdero joined in, creating a steady beat with his drums.

~This is how you remind me,  
Of what I really am,  
This is how you remind me,  
Of what I really am…~

The beat sped up even more and Jasdero pounded away on his drums. Tyki took the mike out of the stand and paced across the stage as he sung.

~ It's not like you to say sorry,  
I was waiting on a different story,  
This time I'm mistaken,  
For handing you a heart worth breaking…!~

He got to his knees and this made the crowd's cheers increased.

~And I've been wrong, I've been down,  
Been to the bottom of every bottle,  
These five words in my head,  
Scream "are we having fun yet?"  
Yet, yet,  
Are we having fun yet?

Yet, yet,  
Are we having fun yet?

Yet, yet,  
Are we having fun yet?

Yet, yet…~

Tyki lowered his head as he purred the last line of the song. The crowd was wild with their cheers.

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

"Now for the last group, give it up for the feisty all girl band; Tempest!"

"What's up guys?" Hannah practically screamed out into the mike. She wore a tight fitting black skirt and an even tighter corset with thigh length boots. "You guys ready to rock?"

She jumped up and the most of the males in the crowd cooed and whistled. Alex was at the front screaming and cheering his heart out.

Diane was to her right with her guitar. Christoy was to her left on her guitar. Nikola was to the back on the drums and lastly Mellonie was behind Christoy on the keyboard.

Hannah turned back to face her girls. "Come on guys lets show em' what we've got!"

Nikola started and everyone joined in right away. Hannah closed her eyes as she sang.

~ Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah…  
You're so good to me baby, baby…~

The rhythm seemed to die down but then it started up again, with the dominant beat being Nikola's drums. Hannah opened her eyes and a smirk tugged her lips. She held the mike stand as she continued singing.

~I wanna lock you up in my closet, when no one's around.  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed.  
I wanna drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound.  
I wanna stay this way forever, I'll say it loud.

Now you're in, and you can't get out…~

Diane and Christoy joined in, strumming their fingers against the strings. Mellonie kept the base at the accepted tone while Hannah had her hands out to the crowd as she rocked.

~You make me so hot!  
Make me wanna drop!  
It's so ridiculous,  
I can barely stop,  
I can hardly breathe,  
You make me wanna scream!  
You're so fabulous,  
You're so good to me baby, baby,  
You're so good to me baby, baby…~

The drum beats returned to a steady beat and Hannah too the mike from its stand. She paced around the stage, looking into the crowd while she sang.

~ I can make you feel all better, just take it in.  
And I can show you all the places, you've never been.  
And I can make you say everything, that you've never said.  
And I will let you do anything, again and again.

Now you're in, and you can't get out…~

Mellonie ran her hands across the keys while the other put increased their output. Hannah was at the center of the stage. She raised the mike to her lips.

~You make me so hot!  
Make me wanna drop!  
It's so ridiculous,  
I can barely stop,  
I can hardly breathe,  
You make me wanna scream!  
You're so fabulous,  
You're so good to me baby, baby,  
You're so good to me baby, baby…~

The beat mellowed down and Hannah lowered her head, singing softly into the mike.

~ Kiss me gently,  
Always I know,  
Hold me, love me,  
Don't ever go…  
Ooh, yeah yeah…~

Alex almost jumped on the stage yelling an 'I'll kiss you and love you!' but Lavi and Allen held him back. Hannah smirked and the beat soared. Her girl's voices echoed with hers at certain parts.

~You make me so hot!  
Make me wanna drop!  
It's so ridiculous,  
I can barely stop,  
I can hardly breathe,  
You make me wanna scream!  
You're so fabulous,  
You're so good to me (you're so good to me),

You make me so hot!  
Make me wanna drop!  
It's so ridiculous,  
I can barely stop,  
I can hardly breathe,  
You make me wanna scream!  
You're so fabulous,  
You're so good to me baby, baby,  
You're so good to me baby, baby…~

She gave a longing look to the crowd as she purred the last line. ~ You're so good…~

When the song ended the crowd erupted into praises and Alex went wild. Allen, Lavi and Kuu had to get some help from Cyril and Lenalee just to restrain him.

"Loving the response!" Hannah yelled out in the mike. "Come on show me your love!" The crowd's cheers got louder and Alex seemed to struggle more. "Awesome~"

Nikola started playing and the others joined in. Hannah rocked her head to the beat as she moved about the stage. She brought the mikes to her lips and sang.

~ I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.~

She grinned, putting up the peace sign in a form of a victory. Nikola hits on the drum got louder and Hannah walked forward, dancing to the beat.

~ Whoa, I never meant to brag.  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag.  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.~

Her smile widened and she began stalking the stage once more, turning her attention to her girls. She turned back to face the crowd and held her index finger up, swishing it from side to side, as if reprimanding the crowd.

~ Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!~

She backed back and shook her head to the beat.

~ Whoa, I never meant to brag.  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag.  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good...~

The beat mellowed down with Nikola's drums being the most dominant sound. Hannah stopped in the center of the stage with the mike in her hands. Her voice was soft as she began singing but when she reached the end her voice regain its strength.

~ I watched his wildest dreams come true,  
Not one of them involving you,  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true,  
Not one of them involving...~

Diane and Christoy thrummed away on their guitars and Nikola pounded away on her drums. Mellonie kept the beat together as Hannah rocked and danced about on the stage. She showed off her feisty girl power charisma as she moved about. The rhythm seemed to mellow out as Hannah sung the first two lines but it regained its rage as she continued.

~ Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag.  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
'Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...~

Hannah held the note and she raised her head, taking the mike to her lips. ~It just feels so good.~

With a few last hits on the drum the song ended.

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

It was the intermission before Reever would announce the night's participants for the next round and Allen found himself in one of the VIP rooms with the members of his band, Noah Family, Tempest, Nocturne, Kuu, Alex and Cyril. They were all congratulating each other and hoping for the best when the results were out.

"So Allen who do you think took the night?" Deamon asked. He was sitting in one of the couches with Devera by his side.

Allen had his arms crossed over his chest as he pondered. "That's a tough one," he answered in all honesty. "All you guys rocked it tonight."

"No way, my darling Road and Tyki took the win tonight!" Cyril said with a pout.

"Well I say my Hannah-baby took it," Alex yelled, trying to get over to where Hannah sat but was blocked by her girls. They were tough body guards to crack.

Deamon chuckled. "Sounds like you three got some die hard fans."

"More like crazed fans," Allen said with a shake of his head. He wrapped his hands around Kanda's waist and pulled him closer. "Well there's only one person I'm crazy for."

"I see that," Deamon said with a grin.

The door was pushed open and there was a brief explosion of music before it went silent when the door closed. Everyone turned their attention to the door, seeing a cocky looking Kira. There were three other persons with him. Allen's cousin Wisely, the person Allen hated like fuck Valarn Heat and a blonde lady with blue eyes hidden by a pair of glasses.

"Sup peeps?" his smirk became sultrier as his emerald orbs locked on Kanda.

"Well lookie here," Lavi had an annoyed look on his face. "The members of Akuma seemed to be crashing our convo."

"Sorry about that," Wisely looked apologetic. "Lulu Bell and I couldn't stop those two."

Lulu Bell – the blonde lady – just looked bored, seemingly more interested in fixing her make up.

"Well Wisely you can stay, and I'm sure Lulu Bell wouldn't mind staying too," Allen said with a bright smile on his face. He still had the smile on when he turned to address Kira and Heat. "I don't give a shit to what Kira does, but Heat, get the fuck out."

"Ooh still a bitter little fucker," Heat had a shit eating grin on. "Shut the fuck up. You can't kick me out. It's not like you own the place. " He had a look in his face that was just daring Allen to throw him out.

Allen got up intending to do just that. "Wanna bet you little shit."

Heat walked closer to meet Allen. "Yeah let's see you make me leave, fucking brat."

Things were getting heated up as Heat and Allen made their way to each other. They were this close to starting a bloodbath but Wisely held on to Heat while Tyki, Lavi and Alex had to pull Allen back.

"Oi Wisely let go," Heat struggled from his grasp. "Let me teach this fucking brat a lesson."

"You're gonna teach me a lesson? Like fuck you are," Allen showed him his middle finger as Tyki was pulling him back. "I'd wipe the fucking floor with you, asshole."

"Why you cocky fucker," Heat hissed, struggling even more. "Wisely let me the fuck go!"

"No damn it!" Wisely growled. He was getting really pissed off. "Control your fucking temper. I'm not letting you lay a hand on my little cuz." He pushed Heat back into Kira's hands and then turned to face Allen. "And Allen chill the fuck out! God, what's up with you two?"

"I fucking _hate_ that guy!" Allen and Heat seemed to roar at the same time.

Kuu was by Allen's side with her hand on his shoulder. "Dad…"

Allen seemed to calm down when Kuu touched him. He pulled away from Tyki, Lavi and Alex's hold, turning to his little girl.

"Sorry you had to see me like that," he said with an apologetic smile.

Kuu shook her head and turned to glare at Heat. "You should've kicked that loser's ass. I hate him too."

Allen grinned and then he broke out in a laugh. He forgot the he and Kuu practically hated the same guys. The guys who always tried to steal Kanda away from them. Kuu smile when she saw that the tense look was leaving her dad's shoulders.

"The results are being read," Lulu Bell said as she powdered her nose. The way she said it was so mundane. It was almost like she was asking about the weather.

Everyone turned to her in disbelief but she didn't notice the looks as she was too focused on her reflection. Heat shrugged off Kira's hands and he turned to leave. Kira and Lulu Bell were right after him and then Wisely, after he apologized once more for the problems his friends caused.

"Well that's what I call entertainment," Deamon gave a whistle. "I'm sure you guys would've killed each other."

"Nah, Allen would've beaten him to a bloody pulp," Lavi said with a sure grin. "Have you seen Allen fight? He's like the fucking terminator! One hit from his fists and you're out cold."

All the others seem to agree.

"Yeah that was how we met," Alex rubbed his right shoulder as he remembered the pain it went through. "I challenged him to a fight back in the fourth grade. He completely demolished me."

He was a bit of a tough guy back then and had challenged Allen to a match because he heard that he never lost a fight. Allen didn't fight him right off the bat and he continued to chase after him, hounding him for a fight. During his persistence he accidently pushed Kuu down who started crying. She was only in the second grade then. The next thing you knew; he woke in the infirmary. Since then he was attached to Allen, wanting to be his pupil.

Allen chuckled a bit. "Come on I'm not that great."

"Sure sure," Hannah waved her hand in a dismissive way. "So come on. Let's see who's in and who's not."

That grabbed everyone's attention. They headed out the room towards where Reever was on stage. The music dimmed to a low thrum and the lights focused on Reever.

"Okay guys it's time for the verdict!" he paused as he let the crowd cheer. "The bands that'll be advancing to the next round are…" he brought the paper up. "First off we have Noah Family!"

Kuu and Road hugged each other as they jumped up and down. The twins joined them. Cyril made to hug Tyki but Lavi beat him to it and Allen clapped, congratulating them. So did the other two groups.

"Next up is Nocturne!"

Sei yelled and Ryou gave a bright smile. The two of them high fived while Deamon gave Devera a deep kiss.

"Followed closely by Tempest!"

Nikola held her hands up as she yelled. Kuu and Road who were still jumping up and down got pulled into a tight squeeze by the members of Tempest. Hannah though had a smug look on her face. As if she knew that they would've gone to the next round.

Reever continued with his announcement but none of them seemed to pay attention as they heard the results they wanted to hear. Right now it was time for celebrations. The bands who made it were, Noah Family, Nocturne, Tempest, Danger Zone and Crescent Moonbay. Unfortunately Bone Graveyard didn't make it.

"So where'll be the after party?" Lavi asked as he knew there would be one.

"Why not chill out here for awhile?" Sei recommended. "Then we can go club hopping till we're either passed out or pissed drunk."

Allen seemed to like that idea. He turned to Kanda wanting to hear his views but he saw him looking at his cell phone, which was ringing. This time he caught the name on the caller id. 'Father.'

"Kanda?" he turned to him, resting his hands on his shoulders. "You'll need a ride home huh?"

Kanda shut his phone off and stuffed it back into the pocket of his leather jacket. "No, I'm crashing at your place tonight."

"Are you sure?" Allen's asked. He wanted to spend more time with Kanda but he didn't want him to get into trouble for it. "Won't you–"

"You want me there or not?" Kanda snapped interrupting him.

"Yes I want you!" Allen yelled immediately. "I mean I want you there…"

"Good," a small seductive smirk tugged Kanda's lips and he purred. "Now dance with me."

Allen didn't need to be asked twice. He pulled Kanda towards the dance floor and they clung to each other, rocking to the infectious beat. Kanda allowed himself to block out all his problems. Right now all that mattered was have fun with the love of his life. He'd deal with all the crap his father had in store for him when his mind was clearer. So right now, he'd forget everything but the feeling of Allen's body so close to his.

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

Mix Tape time!

Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance

Heart Heart Heartbreak by Boys Like Girls

Far Away by Nickelback

How You Remind Me by Nickelback

Hot by Avril Lavigne

Misery Business by Paramore

A/N: Whoa Allen chill out man, so sorry I made you such a loose cannon but you gotta admit Heat is practically pissing in his face with his attitude. So it's justified I guess? Sorry if I chopped the smut off. Thing is, the smut wasn't the main part of this chapter…the singing was…hehehe so yeah. I'll give ya'll some smut next time (if I can manage to put some in) oh and please don't follow whatever you see written in here. Doing such reckless things while driving will get you killed! And yeah Kanda is in sooooooooooo much trouble, so don't be like him. Listen to your parents…ah who am I kidding? R&R k huns~

Next chapter: Party Like a Rockstar

Ja na!

Kaos


	9. Chapter 9 Party like a Rockstar

Disclaimer: I don't own…

Warnings: language, kissing between guys, OOCness, UNBETA'D

A/N: Yeah an update every week huh. God I need to stop making far out promises that will be a pain if they're not kept…but seriously this is one of my favorite plots but damn, it's so freaking hard to write at times…this took like _forever_ to write no lie…but even though it took this long I really hope you guys enjoy this little chappie~ I tried to incorporate some of my Jamaican culture and dance into it but gah, it's hard to mix creole and standard English…=A=" but I tried =]

Enjoy!

Chapter 9 – Party like a Rockstar

"The fuck? You're joking right? Please tell me you're joking," Allen went pale with a tell-me-this-isn't-happening look on his face.

"_Allen, watch your tone,"_ the voice over the phone scolded. _"And no, I'm not joking. I want you to leave ASAP."_

Allen rolled his eyes. "I got things to do here Mana," he snorted. "I can't just leave when ever you want me to."

Mana was quiet for a while. As if he was trying to come up with a good way to make his son get his ass on the plane.

"_I know you do but you'll be back on Saturday,_" he replied after a while. "_I just need you to be there for this. Please Allen just this once._"

"What about Kuu," Allen replied. His father was making it so hard to refuse when he begged. "She's too young to stay here on her own."

"I can stay with Road," Kuu offered from her place on the couch.

"_That's a perfect idea!_" Mana chimed in on the other end when he heard what Kuu said. "_Kuu can stay with Cyril and his family. You can come now since you don't have to worry about Kuu. I've already booked your flight to England. It's at ten tonight._"

Allen felt trapped. "Mana! What do you mean you've already booked my ticket?" he looked at his watch. "The hell? Its minutes to nine!"

"_That's why you should leave now,_" Mana encouraged. "_You don't need to bring anything. You've already have some stuff over here. I'll be waiting for you so don't be late for your flight._"

Mana hung up before Allen could get a chance to protest more. He had even talked to the principal of his school to explain that he wouldn't be in school for the rest of the week. So he left Allen no choice but to catch the plane to England.

"This fucking sucks!" Allen cursed, shoving his phone in his back pocket. "How selfish could he get?"

Lavi shrugged. He was snacking on a Snickers chocolate bar. "Parents are like that I guess," he bit into the chocolate, enjoying the crunchy snack. "But it really bites, we're performing this weekend. What if you don't make it back in time?"

It was obvious what would happen. Black Lotus would be disqualified.

"I'm not going," Allen crossed his hand against his chest and plopped down beside Kanda in the couch. "Mana's important performance can go to hell."

"That's kinda harsh dad," Kuu popped a few potato chips into her mouth. "Grandpa really wanted you there."

"But Kuu…" Allen felt as if he kicked a puppy, twice.

Kuu shrugged as she continued stuffing her face. "I'm just saying."

Allen knew he was being kind of harsh, but Mana chose the _wrong_ time to call him. He had an obligation to his friends and he couldn't take on something else knowing that he might not make it back in time. Winning Musical Madness was their dream and he could jeopardize that dream.

"When would you come back?"

The room was silent so when Kanda spoke, it almost echoed.

"Saturday…" Allen replied sulking.

"Oh," Kanda got up. He wanted to grab a beer. "Then go."

What he said had everyone surprised. They couldn't believe Kanda was even considering letting Allen go?

"Wait a minute Kanda," Lenalee didn't get what Kanda was thinking. "There's a possibility Allen might not make it back in time."

"He will come back on time," Kanda replied with a flick of his wrist. The way he said it was like he wasn't even considering the possibility of him missing the competition. As if he knew that Allen would be back on time.

When Kanda said it like that, so matter-of-factly, it made everyone else believe in it. Well everyone except Lenalee.

"Even if Allen did come back on time, how are we going to prepare for M.M?" Lenalee wasn't sold on the whole idea. "We need to practice and with Allen gone we can't."

Kanda rolled his eyes. "We can practice on our own. I'm sure the moyashi will too."

"But–"

"Stop trying to rationalize everything," Kanda snapped. He was slowly getting annoyed by Lenalee's persistence. It was hindering him on his mission to grab a can of beer from the mini-fridge. "It will turn out fine."

"How do you know that?" Lenalee asked with a huff. She didn't like the fact that he interrupted her.

"I just know," Kanda replied with a shrug. He reached in front of the mini-fridge and took out his well desired beer.

"Kanda's right!" Alex yelled, getting up. He raised his fist upward. "Remember the audition performance in the auditorium? You guys never practiced 'Afterlife' with Kanda but you guys totally aced it! I'm sure it will be the same now."

"I think so too," Kuu added with a small smile. She rested her hand under her chin in thought. "So dad's gonna be gone for almost four days huh. Papa's gonna be lonely."

Kanda didn't confirm the statement but he didn't deny it either and Allen felt himself hope. Maybe Kanda would miss him as much as he did last week when he disappeared for three days. He still didn't find out where he went, but he guessed it involved Kanda's father and that in itself was a touchy subject.

"I'll be lonely too," Allen walked over and wrapped his hands around Kanda, pulling him in a hug. "Ne Kanda, let's go upstairs for a bit." The last past was whispered but Lavi heard.

"Jeez Allen, you have less than an hour to go to the airport and it takes you almost twice that time to come, you marathon man," Lavi rolled his eyes. "So get going ya perv!"

"Way to ruin the mood Lavi," Allen snorted, releasing Kanda who popped opened his beer. "I'm gonna be Kanda-deprived for four days! So I deserve a charge before I go!"

"I don't think you have the time for that dad," Kuu replied. She was now snacking on a bag of plantain chips. As she already finished the potato chips. "When you two go at it, it can take _hours_." She emphasized the last word.

Alex and Lavi nodded, agreeing to everything Kuu said. While Lenalee just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Allen raised his hands in defeat. "You guys are real party poopers you know that," a small smirk crossed his lips and he pulled Kanda towards him. "But I guess I'll take a small charge instead."

He kissed Kanda fully on the lips, instantly shoving his tongue into his mouth. Kanda didn't expect the kiss but he welcomed it with open arms. He wrapped his free hand around Allen's shoulders, pulling him closer as their tongues twirled around each others. Allen nipped on his tongue, sucking it into his mouth. He wanted to push Kanda down and plunder his mouth thoroughly but time wasn't on his side. Reluctantly, he pulled away from Kanda after placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I'll have to leave you with that for now," he whispered against Kanda's kiss swollen lips. "But rest assured when I'm back I'll make it up to you."

Kanda smirked, taking a sip of his beer. "You'd better."

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

It had only been _a day_ since Allen left for England and already Kanda was feeling the effects of it. For some reason he felt even more stressed than normal. And it wasn't like his dad was helping his situation. He was being more of an asshole than usual, bitching about every goddamn thing he did. It became hell staying at home but he had no choice but to.

"Yuu, your behavior is getting worst by the day," Kozato glared at his son, sprouting his usual lecture. He couldn't see what was on the boy's mind. What was making him so rebellious? "I see speaking with father did nothing."

Kanda flinched at the mention of his grandfather. The man was even worst than his father. Just being in his presence made him believe that he really was the worthless piece of shit his family thought of him as. His grandfather was even stricter than his father and if there was one thing he noticed by visiting his grandfather last week, it was that he completely hated him. When his grandfather looked at him there was an obvious hate and scorn in his eyes. Not that he cared one bit if the geezer hated him; it was just that he couldn't defy him like he did his father. The guy was the epitome of pride with his nose so high up the air it's a wonder he didn't drown when the rain fell.

"He doesn't like me," Kanda rolled his eyes with a snort. "It's completely obvious that he wants you to disown me. So why don't you humor him and do just that?"

Kozato slammed his fists against his table. "Stop taking nonsense boy!" he yelled. It wasn't like he wanted to raise his voice at his son, he wanted them to have a good relationship but Yuu was making it hard. "Your promiscuous behavior is why father acts that way towards you!"

"Aren't I following the behavior of that whore you married?" Kanda muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Kozato demanded. He didn't hear what his son said and he knew if he did he wouldn't like it.

"Heh, its nothing father," Kanda replied with a cheeky grin.

That grin was slowly but surely grating on Kozato's nerves. He couldn't help but wonder when his son became so distant. They were so close back then…but back then he was also a different man than he was now…

"The Tailcotts have decided to overlook that incident a few weeks ago and also Miss Giselle has decided to forgive you for your outburst. Do consider yourself lucky," he said in a firm tone. "It took a while to convince them to allow you to stay as her fiancé so–"

Kanda's eyes flared. "I'm not marrying her," he yelled interrupting her. "I don't even like their kind!"

Kozato remained calm and stoic. "Whether you like girls or not, it's not your choice to make!" his voice was icy cold. "This is your duty as a member of this family! You will marry Miss Giselle and continue the Kanda line!"

"Like _hell_ I will!" Kanda got up. He couldn't take listening to his crap anymore. "I don't give a shit about this stupid family! You all can go to hell for all I care!" He stormed over to the exit. "You can't tell me what to do. I'm outta here!"

"Yuu, stop right there!" Kozato got up, chasing after Kanda. His son was getting out of control. "Stop right this minute!"

"Leave me the _fuck_ alone!" Kanda slammed the door shut and ran downstairs to the front door. He just wanted to get the hell out of there.

Just then he felt a tug on his hand. He looked to his right, seeing one of the guards: Marie.

"Let go," he growled out. His eyes flashed dangerously.

"Cease this behavior young master," Marie began in a calm tone. "I'm sorry but your father ordered me to see to it that you retire to your room for the rest of the day."

Kanda glared at the man. "Oh he did eh?" he yanked his hand away from Marie. "Well tell him I'm going out cause there's no where in hell I'm staying here for another fucking second!"

He pushed past Marie and headed out the door, slamming it shut with a loud bang. Marie stood with a sad frown on his face. He sighed and turned back to face his boss.

"I'm sorry Kanda-sama, I allowed him to leave," Marie milky eyes were gloomy with sadness from Kanda's behavior. "It seems the young master is at that age when he tends to be a bit rebellious…"

Kozato shook his head. His expression was one of regret. "It's all my fault Yuu became this way. Just let him cool off for a bit. He'll be back home soon."

Marie watched as his boss walked away with a dejected look. The master really loved his son but his way of showing it was completely wrong. Instead of drawing closer, they were being driven even further apart.

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

*ding dong*

Lavi tossed and turned in his bed. He heard the door bell but he couldn't get up to answer the door. After the mind-blowing sex he had with Tyki, he was freaking tired. He snuggled into the warm chest of his lover and sighed in content when the ringing stopped. But it didn't last long.

After a small break the ringing came back with a vengeance. The person outside was very persistent. He pressed the door bell over and over, not giving it a break. The door bell continued ringing and it was annoying the hell out of Lavi who was sleeping. He groaned and yanked the pillow over his head to drown out the sound.

"Five more minutes…" he mumbled groggily.

"I'll see who it is," Tyki slipped from Lavi's grasp and got out of bed. He slipped into his pants that he picked up off the ground and headed through the door.

Lavi gave a gurgled reply when Tyki exited the room. Tyki hurried down stairs to the door and opened it, surprised to see who was standing there.

"Where's Lavi?" Kanda asked annoyed.

"He's upsta–"

Kanda didn't wait for Tyki to finish what he was saying. He pushed past him and headed towards the living room, plopping down in the couch. They had him waiting outside for far too long.

"Tell him I'm crashing here for the next few days," Kanda replied, turning on the television. He scanned through the channel settling on MTV Hits.

Tyki raised an eyebrow. "Well nice to see you too," he closed the door and followed Kanda's trail to the living room. "Having a bad day?"

"My dad's a fucking asshole," Kanda replied without taking his eyes from the music video that was playing.

A nod. "I see," Tyki shrugged and took a seat on the couch. "Well then 'feel free to stay here as long as you want' is what Lavi would say."

"I know," Kanda replied. He knew the first place he would have gone was Allen's but he was out of town till Saturday and that sucked. Right now he really needed him. A good fuck would definitely get him back on track.

"Huh Yuu?" Lavi's voice was thick with sleep. He came downstairs clad only in a white button up shirt and a pair of green boxers.

Tyki pointed to Kanda. "He's staying here till his old man cools off."

Lavi nodded in understanding. "Feel free to stay here as long as you want, k Yuu."

A small smile crossed Kanda's face. "Tyki told me that already. Word for word."

Lavi blushed. "Oh he did, huh."

"Yeah I did," Tyki replied with a smirk. He got up, walking towards Lavi and pulled him into an embrace. "Should you be up now? I was pretty rough before."

The blush on Lavi's cheeks darkened. "I'm fine perv."

Kanda watched the interaction from the corner of his eyes. He didn't want to disturb them but he felt like a third wheel. Suddenly he got up.

"Gonna borrow your shower," he said as he turned of the television.

Lavi pulled away from Tyki. "Go ahead," he walked over to Kanda. "Why don't we take a shower together? It'll be just like old times."

Kanda shrugged and walked off. Lavi didn't hear a 'no' so he followed after him, humming happily. He turned back to warn Tyki to not peek and then ran to catch up. Tyki sighed in defeat and took a seat on the couch. He would have loved to peek in but he knew if Allen found out, he would be one dead man walking.

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

Later that night Kanda left to go out without telling Lavi. He made his way down the familiar streets lined off with night clubs and bars, deciding to get wasted. Even though he had school the next day. He wanted a way to rid his mind of the argument he had with his father that evening and going clubbing to get smashed seemed to fit perfectly as the prescription. That or cheat on Allen, and right now he doubt anyone would be as good as in bed as Allen. If he was considering that as an option, the person _had_ to be _fucking good_.

Spotting his remedy for the night, he stepped into the club 'Twisted Desires.' He got in immediately after flashing his VIP gold card. That card got him exclusive entry to all the clubs in the area. At a small price of course. But to Kanda the money meant nothing.

The minute he stepped in, his senses was assaulted with the strong scent of marijuana. It hung thickly in the air and the fuse from the smoke seemed to create a fog. The smell was intoxicating in its own way, smelling of the pure green earth and a hint of something else, as if it was mixed.

He ventured deeper in the club to where the music was at its peek. The song that was playing came to an end and an even more explicit song took its place.

_~ Ladies and gentlemen. Whores and sluts...Step right up. Behind this curtain, is where all your fantasies come to life…This is a place where you can escape. Welcome to, CandyLand!~_

Kanda nodded his head to the rhythm of the song, settling on one of the stools at the bar counter. He ordered a tequila shot.

_ Let me show you my game (watch). I put those shoes to shame. These rhymes that I write. Make you wanna fuck all night. When we take off our clothes. She sucks me 'til it snows! I'll fuck her face so hard. She is my wild card (Ha, sweet!)._ _My sticky lollipop. It's such a sweet gumdrop! I'm bout to explode! It feels too good to stop! Just taste my tootsie roll. You melt my icicle. I gotta get my fix. Please lick my pixie stick!~_

His drink arrived but it was different than what he ordered. He gave the bartender a questioning look. The bar tender nodded his head to a guy at the corner with spiky silver that stood out at odd angles and seductive blood red eyes. He was dressed casually in a tight black leather pants and a body suit type half black shirt along with a black leather jacket lined with leather straps and buckles. His well toned abdomen was on display and Kanda could admit it was quite a show.

"Compliments of the young man over there," the bartender replied, turning to assist another of the patrons.

Kanda shrugged and took the martini mix that was before him. He sipped it with a smirk on his face. It was quite a blend.

_~ Welcome to CandyLand! I'll split your ass in two. So take me by my hand; Lick it up, and slide it down, to satisfy my sweet tooth! Welcome to CandyLand! You'll wanna fuck me twice. I'll be your gingerbread man. First time naughty and second time nice.~_

The young man watching him got up and headed over. He had a sexy smirk on his face as he took the seat beside him.

"Hi there, hun," his voice seemed to purr over the music. It was a smooth, husky baritone. "Here alone?"

_~ Just close your eyes and dream. A fantasy so obscene...I'll take you by the hand.  
This is my CandyLand! You are my sweet playground. Swallow my love, till you drown...I'll be your back door man. Welcome to my CandyLand!.~_

"So what if I am?" Kanda replied. He placed the glass back on the counter and turned to face the guy. _Hot damn_, he knew the guy was freaking hot from a distance but up close he was even _hotter_. The guy looked like a model with the way his body was structured. And he seemed to be around his early twenties, maybe even younger. Up close he could see that the guy's ears were pierced four times on both ear and that he had three piercing on his right eyebrow. He also had a hoop nose ring on the left side and that made Kanda idly wonder where else the silvernette pierced.

The smirk on the guy's face widened. "I'd _love_ to change that," he took Kanda's hand and placed a lingering kiss on his knuckles. "The name's Kusama Otomiya, what's yours hun?"

Kanda willed the blush from his cheeks from the kiss. It was just a simple peck on his hand so what was he getting excited over that! Something was definitely wrong with him.

_~ Welcome to CandyLand! I'll split your ass in two. So take me by my hand; Lick it up, and slide it down, to satisfy my sweet tooth! Welcome to CandyLand! You'll wanna fuck me twice. I'll be your gingerbread man. First time naughty and second time nice.~_

"It's Kanda," he replied, pulling his hand back. "If you call me hun one more time, I'll break your jaw."

Kusama smirked. "Feisty huh? I like that," he extended his hand out to Kanda. "How about we break the ice hmm? Wanna dance?"

Kanda considered the offer for a minute. He was really tense and a bit of dancing would do well to loosen him up. He shrugged and took the hand that was offered.

"Sure why not."

_~You want my cock, but it's mine. So take a number and get in line. Whipped cream and astroglide. Take off my wrapper and Slip n' slide...Sticky like a lollie. Blow me 'til I pop...You can sample all my flavors at my Candyshop...Cumshots and gumdrops. Double fists and blow pops. Trick or treat, squeeze my meat, give me something sweet to eat! Slip n' slide, on my face. You got that flavor and what a taste! Lick it red hot, like a candy cane. You'd think I was a zombie, by the way I give you braiNNNNNnnnnn..._

_Welcome to CandyLand! I'll split your ass in two. So take me by my hand; Lick it up, and slide it down, to satisfy my sweet tooth! Welcome to CandyLand! You'll wanna fuck me twice. I'll be your gingerbread man. __First time naughty and second time nice.~_

The two headed over to the dance floor, weaving their way through the thick crowd of people. Kusama pulled Kanda close to him as the song reached its final note. Another song blared from the speakers and it got the crowd cheering for the good selection. He turned Kanda to face him and swayed to the beat.

_~S-T-A-R. S-T-A-R, what? S-T-A-R. Jeffree Star and Nicki Minaj. Queen Bitch. S-T-A-R.~ _

Kanda rocked against him, thinking to himself that Kusama was a pretty good dancer. The way he moved allowed no unnecessary motions. He was slowly feeling the tension leave his body and was glad for that. They rocked to the music, leaving practically no space between their bodies.

_~ I'm on the top, there's no luck. Never turned around to stop. Make my move, make you move. Make you wanna hear me talk, see me walk, see me fuck, see me suck a lollipop. Wanna get messy?~  
_

Kusama grinded against Kanda's ass as he ran his hands all over his chest. He licked his lips and turned Kanda to face him, pulling him even closer.

_~ I'll make you hot, make you rock. I'll leave the world in shock. I'ma tease, I'm your fuel. I just wanna see you drool, on your knees, pretty please...You wish you were my main squeeze. Like luxury...~_

A sexy smile crossed Kusama's face and he ran his hands down to Kanda's ass, kneading the cheeks with feather soft touches. They moved seductively to the song and Kanda turned around and bent forward, sticking his ass against Kusama's lower body. He moved it in a circular motion, wining(1) on him.

_~Fuck me - I'm a celebrity.__Can't take your eyes off me.__I make you wanna fuck me just to get somewhere.__Fuck me - I'm a celebrity.__Can't take your hands off me.__I know you wanna suck me, what you waiting for?_

Kanda turned back to face him and dropped to his knees, then came up slowly, jerking his hips to the beat. He brought his hands up, running it through his hair in a seductive way. A small smirk crossed his lips as he pulled back from Kusama, beckoning him with the sensual twist and turns of his body.

_~Lipgloss & lollipop - Lets rock, I wanna pop.__Cant take your eyes off me.__I'm all that you can see.__Lipgloss & lollipop - I'll make your booty drop.__Cant take your eyes off me.__I'm everything you wanna be._

Kusama followed after Kanda and backed him up against the wall. His larger body towered over his as he leaned forward, trapping him in place. He brought his hands down to Kanda's hips and pulled him forward, rubbing his obvious erection against him.

_~Mmm hot damn, here I come.__Tell me how you want it done...At the mall, in the hall, on your mommas bedroom wall.__You can choose, either way you will end up on the news. (Just like you wanted, right?) Ahhh, do I make you wet? It's all about the C.U.N.T.__I wanna hear you say: "Love my pink knife."__You wish you had a slice of me...I'm a celebritease._

Kanda gasped softly when he felt the silvernette's erection against him. He felt Kusama's hands trailing over his body, caressing every inch in such a professional way that he was _positive_ the guy would be _fucking awesome_ in bed. Kusama leaned forward and he could feel his breath caressing his neck.

_~Fuck me - I'm a celebrity.__Can't take your eyes off me.__I make you wanna fuck me just to get somewhere.__Fuck me - I'm a celebrity.__Can't take your hands off me.__I know you wanna suck me, what you waiting for?_

He felt something wet and soft lapping against the junction of his neck and he purred. Kusama smiled to himself at the sound Kanda made. He was enjoying himself and more than ever, he wanted to taste him. This little kitten was just perfect for him.

_~Lipgloss & lollipop - Lets rock, I wanna pop.__Cant take your eyes off me.__I'm all that you can see.__Lipgloss & lollipop - I'll make your booty drop.__Cant take your eyes off me.__I'm everything you wanna be._

Kusama raised Kanda's right leg up to his hips and rocked against him. He leaned down and lapped at a pulse point his neck, enjoying his wonderful scent. Kanda gripped his shoulder with one hand and used the other to play in his hair, loving the feel of the silky locks. Kusama released Kanda's leg and sucked, bite and nipped against his neck. Kanda let out another low moan and he hooked his hands around Kusama's neck.

_~Uh, yo. I'm a super super star on Hollywood Blvd. And I can make all of the boys come to my yard.__You see Jeffree, I can show you how to do it. Make make a lollipop squirt squirt a lot of fluid.__My lip gloss, lipgloss...me and all my sick thoughts.__I'm such a bad bitch, I get ME pissed off.__I'm really hot, really pretty...I'm into licking lollipops 'til they're sticky.__I can make them say Nicki...I'm a celebrity.~_

Kanda arched his back when those experience lips worked on his neck. His eyes slipped closed and he rocked against the hard body. He was hard, it was a given but he wouldn't let what they were doing past this stage. Allen would probably cry if he cheated on him. Not that he cared but it would be annoying if the moyashi started to nag him about being unfaithful. He was just getting rid of some pent up tension. That was all.

_~Lipgloss & lollipop - Lets rock, I wanna pop.__Cant take your eyes off me.__I'm all that you can see.__Lipgloss & lollipop - I'll make your booty drop.__Cant take your eyes off me.__I'm everything you wanna be._

"You're not as into this as I'm imagining love," Kusama whispered against his neck. Even though the music was loud Kanda was able to hear him just fine. "Have a lover you don't wanna cheat on?"

Kanda snorted. "How about you?" he rolled his eyes. "A catch like you wouldn't be single."

"True, I'm not," Kusama replied in all honesty. "I've got two lovely darlings waiting for me at home." A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. "Ne wanna come home with me? My lovers and I won't disappoint."

The look in Kusama's eyes compelled Kanda to take the offer, but he wasn't out for sex tonight. He pushed Kusama back and headed back over to the bar.

"I need a drink," he said, not caring whether Kusama heard him or not over the pounding music.

But Kusama heard him just fine. He followed after Kanda with a small smile on his face. Figuring that getting to know the feisty kitty wouldn't be so bad after all.

Across the room a pair of deep russet eyes watched the two. They flickered with surprise at seeing Kanda at the club and even more when his company turned out to be the infamous playboy Kusama Otomiya.

"Well look at this pleasant surprise," an amused look crossed her face.

"What's wrong Hans?" Nikola asked. She placed the can of beer she had on the table before her. Mellonie, Christoy and Diane turned their attention to their mistress.

"Did you see something interesting?" Christoy asked with a glint in her eyes.

"Wait look there," Diane spotted Kanda at the bar counter. "Isn't that Kanda?"

"Yeah it is," Mellonie replied. Her eyes went wide. "That person with him. No way it's that Otomiya pervert."

Hannah grinned. "Looks like the saying 'when the cats away the mice will play' seem to be in effect," she shrugged. "But I doubt that's the case now." She could tell that Kanda had changed a lot from getting together with Allen. If it was the old him, he would have been fucking Kusama already, instead of having a drink. "Let's just watch and see how it goes ne girls?"

They watched the two almost all night, until Kanda got drunk and Kusama offered to drive him home. 

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

"Where the hell were you yesterday Yuu?" Lavi was livid and freaking worried. He thought something had happened to his friend woke up at two didn't see him. Plus Kanda's phone was ringing like mad – Allen called the minute the plane landed – and it kept him awake. He looked at Kanda who just stepped in class as if he wasn't late. It was already after lunch and Kanda was just coming to school. "You even left your phone!"

Kanda rolled his eyes in annoyance. It wasn't as if where he went was any of Lavi's fucking business. "I went out," he replied taking a seat. "And left my phone. It's no big deal."

Lavi resisted the urge to pull his hair. "Yuu! Do you know how freaking worried I was?"

"Chill out usagi, I'm here aren't I?" Kanda folded his hand across his chest with a huff. "I just went clubbing no big deal."

"No big deal?" Lavi tried to calm down but Kanda was making it pretty hard. He was so worried about his friend and said friend was asking like his worry was meaningless. "You disappeared all night and you expect me not to wo–" his voice trailed off when he noticed a deep purple bruise on Kanda's neck. That definitely wasn't a mosquito bite. "No fucking way." He hung his head low, not believing what he was seeing. Did Kanda really did what he thought he did?

"What?" Kanda was annoyed that Lavi stopped in midsentence. He followed Lavi's gaze and recognition dawned. Lavi was looking at the hickey Kusama gave him and by the look on his face he was thinking of something _completely_ different from what really happen. "Before you jump to conclusions you baka usagi I didn't fuck anyone."

Lavi felt ashamed when he realized he was indirectly accusing his friend of cheating. But the hickey on his neck was too big of an indicator to ignore.

"So how did you get that?"

Kanda shrugged. "Kusama."

Lavi blinked confused. "Who the hell is that?"

"Someone I met yesterday," Kanda gave a yawn and got up. "I'm still sleepy and my head hurts so I'm going to the infirmary."

"Wait Yuu, who's this Kusama person and did you spend the night with him?" Lavi got up, chasing after Kanda. He wanted answers damn it. "Answer me damn it!"

They were down the hall on their way to the wing where the infirmary was when Kanda stopped in his tracks. He was annoyed by Lavi's constant questioning.

"Yeah I spent the night at his place, so what?" he snorted. "It was late and I was too smashed to direct him to your house. So stop acting like you're my mom. God, you're so fucking annoying."

Lavi's eyes dulled. "I'm sorry my worrying about you is fucking annoying," he reached into his pocket and took out a black Iphone with dark blue striped pattern phone case. "Here," he tossed it to Kanda who caught it effortlessly. "Allen's worrying, you better call him." He turned and left. "See you."

Kanda stood, watching Lavi's retreating back. He felt bad for telling Lavi off like that but he couldn't help it. Lavi had a tendency to grate his fucking nerves sometimes, but this time it was his temper that got out of hand. He will apologize to him, after he calmed down somewhat. Lavi didn't deserve to be treated the way he did, he was just worried about him.

"God, I'm such an asshole."

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

"Yo its Hans, sup?"

"_Hey Hans, its Allen."_

"Allen, what a pleasant surprise," Hannah made herself comfortable on the couch she was on. She raised her feet and placed them on the wooden coffee table. "So what can I do for ya?"

"_I heard from a friend that Kanda was at __Twisted Desires last night,"_ Allen replied in an even tone. Though Hannah could tell, the guy was pretty worried. Who wouldn't be, knowing that their lover was once a loose whore who screwed just about anyone? _"You frequent there no? Did you see him yesterday?"_

Hannah wasn't about to lie. "Yeah Kanda was there," she replied with a shrug. "He danced, drank a couple of shots and then head on home." Allen was about to let out a relieved sigh until Hannah continued. "Though he was with Kusama Otomiya. They spent the whole night together and then he took him home. Oh Kusama is a schoolmate of mine. Ask Tyki about him they're in the same class."

"_What?"_ Allen couldn't hide the rage in his voice.

"Chill out dude," Hannah replied. "From what I could see nothing happened. Plus Kanda's with you now right? So stop being so insecure."

"_Easy for you to say,"_ Allen replied. He was calming down bit by bit. _"Kanda is so hard to read at times. We barely do anything couple like other than fuck. And that's only when he wants to avoid his family problems."_

"Whoa, no lie?" Hannah's eyes widened in shock.

"_Yeah seriously."_

"No I mean sex with you is _that_ good, it makes you forget your problems?" Hannah had an amused smirk on her face. "Talk about over exaggerating things."

Allen seemed to have rolled his eyes. _"Think whatever you like."_ There was a voice in the background that sounded like Mana's and he groaned. _"I've got to get back. If Kanda goes back there let me know."_

"Are you asking me to spy on your lover?" Hannah asked amused.

"_Yes,"_ was Allen's reply and the phone went dead.

Hannah tossed her phone beside her and rested her head back. She shook her head slightly at what Allen wanted her to do but just shrugged it off. Might as well do Allen the favor, besides, it's not as if she was going out of her way to do it.

.

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

Kanda still hadn't called Allen. He wanted to, but he couldn't do it.

It was after school and he found his way to back to class. Lavi was still there, sitting and just staring into space. Alex, Kuu and Lenalee were there too, trying to figure out what was wrong with the redhead. He stepped in but Lavi didn't seem to notice his entrance. Everyone else did though.

"Papa," Kuu said, running towards him. "Lavi's been weird…"

"When hasn't he been?" Kanda replied with a shrug. He sighed. "Leave it to me."

He walked over to Lavi who still hadn't acknowledged his presence or anyone else for that matter.

"Oi usagi," when he didn't get a reaction, he pinched Lavi's cheeks.

"Ouch!" Lavi glared up at the culprit and when he saw that it was Kanda his eyes dulled. "Oh, Yuu. I thought you were at the infirmary."

Kanda bonked him in the head. "It's after school now baka!"

"Ow!" Lavi rubbed the spot Kanda hit and then he blinked. "Wait, really?"

"Yeah idiot," Kanda crossed his hands across his chest in a huff. "You've been spacing out."

"Oh…" he lowered his head.

Kanda rolled his eyes and did something that surprised even himself. He wrapped his arms around Lavi, hugging him from behind and then rested his head against his neck.

"Sorry," his voice was a low whisper. "Thanks for worrying about me."

It all happened so fast. Kanda pulled away and Lavi was shocked, thinking that what just happened was a dream. If not for the surprised look on Lenalee and Alex's face he would have sworn it really was a trick of the mind. Kuu was gushing but she still gave Lavi that warning look. After all, her papa was off limits.

A bright smile crossed Lavi's face when he heard what Kanda. It wasn't much that Kanda gave him. Just a hug, an apology and thanks. But to him, it meant the world. He was officially out of the depressed stage.

"Well since school is over let's bail!" he jumped out of his seat with renewed energy. "There's no need to stay here any longer than we need to."

"That's so true!" Alex joined in. He through his hand over Lavi's shoulder. "Who wants to go check out the arcade?"

"Yeah let's go!" Kuu cheered.

Lenalee just shook her head at how hyperactive the three were acting. She shrugged, if you can't beat them might as well join them. Kanda thought the same thing as he followed them out the classroom.

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

Later that night Kanda found himself back at clubTwisted Desires. He didn't know why, but he was compelled to go there. There was a nagging feeling that it was because Kusama would be there but he ignored that. He didn't feel like sleeping with the guy, he just felt that the guy's company made him feel at ease. Also Kusama seemed to have the same aura as him and that's why he could relate.

"Here again love?" Kusama immediately spotted Kanda the minute he stepped in. He threw his hand over his shoulders. "I'm glad. I wanted to see you."

Kanda shrugged off his hand and walked over to the bar and took a seat. He didn't want to admit it, but he wanted to see Kusama too.

Kusama smiled at Kanda's actions and followed after him. They talked for most of the night, drank a couple glasses of liquor and danced.

Hannah watched the two in amusement. She took out her phone, text a message and pocketed it. Idly she wondered how Allen would react. She shrugged. Whatever was between him and Kanda was their problem. But she wished Allen would just trust Kanda more. To her Kusama and Kanda looked like a couple of good friends.

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

Back in England Allen was sweating buckets at the text he received. Kanda was at that club _again_ and with that Kusama person no less. He felt threatened by this unknown person's presence but at the same time he felt calm about it. It was weird that his feelings were conflicted. But his insecurity was showing even more now, since he hadn't spoken to Kanda once since reaching England.

"I'm losing it," he sighed, plopping back in the cream coloured couch. "I need to chill out before my mind starts making up some out of this world scenarios."

"Allen are you in here?" Mana called out.

"Yeah…" Allen muttered from the couch.

A middle aged man dressed in a semi-formal dark gray suit entered the room. He had spiky brown hair that stood out a bit at the back and deep brown eyes. Even though he was supposed to be around forty or so, he didn't look the age. His gaze wondered around the room until they landed on Allen who was on the couch.

"Ah there you are," Mana took a seat beside his son. He was smiling. "I have some good news for you."

Allen sat up. He didn't like that smile. "What kind of news?"

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

It was Friday, which meant Allen would be back the next day. Not to mention their performance would be that day too. Kanda felt eager for Allen's presence more than ever. Kusama was a cool distraction but he _needed _Allen. He'd already gone a few days without sex and was itching for it. Just thinking about Allen made him hard.

"You're distracted," Kusama whispered against Kanda's ears. He leaned in closer to brush a stray strand behind his ear. "Oh I know why. Your lover's coming back tomorrow ne?"

Kanda drowned his vodka mix in one gulp and then got up. He pulled Kusama up and steered him towards the dance floor. It was dancehall night and such could be seen from the amount of ganja fuse that polluted the air. The music was a genuine mix of Jamaican dancehall at its finest, featuring the likes of Vybez Kartel, Busy Signal, Movado, Beenie Man, Spice and a mix of various others.

Kusama smirked when Kanda pulled him towards the dance floor. That was his way of telling him to shut the fuck up and he knew it. He didn't mind it though as the song that was playing was one of his favorites.

_~Yow Spice, whe yu man deh? Me wah come link you. Me can't tek di baga Jim Screechy ting enno. So what me fi do?~_

Kanda pushed Kusama against the closest wall and bent forward in front of him. He grinded his ass against his pelvis, moving in sync with the rhythm of the song.

_~ Tip pan yu toe an meet me round a di back. Me an you have cheating lock. Mi man gawn a work and him nah come back. And yu gal a watch yu hard but me no matter dat.~_

He got up and turned to face Kusama, putting his on hand on his shoulder and jerked his hips. Kusama held him by the waist and moved against him.

_~ Whole me tight and don't let me go. Wine wid me and me wine wid you. Secret love how it feel good so. Nobaddy haffie know a between me and you.~_

Kanda placed his finger against Kusama's lips. He leaned forward as if to kiss him but then pulled back at the last minute.

_~ Shhhhh, don't meck mi neighbah dem see yuh. Jim screechy and mek me tief piece gi yu. Don't tell nobaddie caw memba ah nuh fi yu. Me know yah go love off di wine weh me gi yuh.~_

Kusama was a bit miffed at the pseudo-kiss but he let it slide. He grabbed on to Kanda's waist and pulled him back just as he jerked his hips forward.

_~ Meet me round a di almond tree. Jump di back fence 'caw me neighbah pree. Me a guh mek yu fly like di bird and di bee. Gi yuh good good love yuh can guarantee.~_

He continued with his thrusts and Kanda bent forward, moving his hips in a fast rotation. They looked like they were having sex on the dance floor, according to the words of the song.

_~ Come meet mi round a di front a di yard. Come put it pon me mek mi scream and bawl (Woooiiiiii). Mi man nuh deh yah a stall him a stall. Come put it pon mi meck me scream and bawl (Woooiiii).~_

Kanda's loose hair swished back and forth as he moved, grinding against Kusama. He arched his back and rotated his hips and then dropped to his knees coming up slowly.

_~ It feel good it feel good it feel good yeah. Me open di garage drive come up in deh. Me know yuh have yuh gal but me a tek yu weh. Caw yuh body feel good and me no wah yuh go weh.~_

Kusama held on to his waist and jerked him forward just as he got up. He grinded against Kanda move for move.

_~Mi have di haffi haffi haffi come back. Sure a mi self mi put mi head pan a block. Mi know fi wine slow and me know fi tick tock. Mad mi get mad when mi see yu six pack.~_

True to the words of the song, Kanda displayed his profound skill in the dances mentioned. He moved against Kusama like a professional. Exotic yet graceful.

_~If mi put it pon di left try ketch it pan di right. Me man can no bother even come back tonight. Mek wi stay inna dark try tun off di light. Put yu arm round mi mek mi hold yuh tight.~_

Kanda bent forward and whipped his head around, doing the famous 'dutty wine' dance. He got back up and threw his hands over Kusama's shoulders, holding his closer. Kusama in turn pulled him even closer, until they were flushed against one another.

_~Same place me deh yah so mi want it. Mi really really like how yu manage it. Mi like it di way yuh set and plant it. You lead me follow any way yu want it.~_

A pair of grey eyes watched them in jealously but he let that feeling slide. It wouldn't do good to cause a scene there. He calmly walked over to the two, intending on cutting into their little erotic dance.

_~Come meet mi round a di front a di yard. Come put it pon me mek mi scream and bawl (Woooiiiiii). Mi man nuh deh yah a stall him a stall. Come put it pon mi meck me scream and bawl (Woooiiii).~_

"Mind if I cut in?"

Kanda's heart began pounding in his chest when he heard that voice. The music was loud but he could make out that voice perfectly anywhere. He slowly pulled away from Kusama, turning to face the new comer. _'Allen…'_

Kusama smiled, albeit a little forced. "Yeah, I kinda mind. I'm keeping my feisty kitten here company for the night."

A frown crossed Allen's face and he glared at Kusama. He wanted to punch him but he tried to rein control over his emotions.

_~Tip pan yu toe an meet me round a di back. Me an you have cheating lock. Mi man gawn a work and him nah come back. And yu gal a watch yu hard but me no matter dat.~_

"Shouldn't you be in England now?" Kanda asked finally out of his stupor. The two idiots were having a glaring contest.

Allen smiled turning to face Kanda. "Mana said I could come back early."

At what Kanda said Kusama caught on. _'Oh he's the lover huh.'_ A smirk crossed his face. He wanted to meet the person who was Kanda's lover and he's got to say, the guy wasn't a bad catch. This Allen Walker was a pretty good looker himself. Enough to spark his interest.

"Hey, hey, hey let's get rid of this animosity ne?" he rocked against Kanda. "Come on let's dance. You, me and my feisty kitten. How about it lover boy?"

Allen didn't like the guy. From what he could tell from seeing him, he was just another flashy playboy. And he didn't like that type one bit. But he couldn't seem like he was a party pooper or that he was a jealous-insecure-bastard-who-came-back-extra-early-just-because-he-was-worried-about-his-lover-cheating-on-him, even thought he was. So he accepted the invitation. Albeit a little hesitantly.

_~ Whole me tight and don't let me go. Wine wid me and me wine wid you. Secret love how it feel good so. Nobaddy haffie know a between me and you._

_Shhhhh don't meck mi neighbah dem see yuh. Jim screechy and mek me tief piece gi yu. Don't tell nobaddie caw memba ah nuh fi yu. Me know yah go love off di wine weh me gi yuh_.

Kanda swallowed down a moan as he felt his senses being stimulated even more. His front and back were being paid extra attention as Allen and Kusama moved against him. Allen to his front and Kusama at the back. They were trying to out move each other while dancing with him.

_~ Meet me round a di almond tree. Jump di back fence 'caw me neighbah pree. Me a guh mek yu fly like di bird and di bee. Gi yuh good good love yuh can guarantee._

_Come meet mi round a di front a di yard. Come put it pon me mek mi scream and bawl (Woooiiiiii). Mi man nuh deh yah a stall him a stall. Come put it pon mi meck me scream and bawl (Woooiiii).~_

Their moves became more unpredictable and Kanda was caught in their trap. His body was forced in various positions and poses, regardless of his will. He sometimes found him self facing Kusama and then almost immediately he was facing Allen.

_~ It feel good it feel good it feel good yeah. Me open di garage drive come up in deh. Me know yuh have yuh gal but me a tek yu weh. Caw yuh body feel good and me no wah yuh go weh._

_Mi have di haffi haffi haffi come back. Sure a mi self mi put mi head pan a block. Mi know fi wine slow and me know fi tick tock. Mad mi get mad when mi see yu six pack.~_

It was like he was being moved around by the music and their will. And that was annoying. The two of them were having a stupid competition with themselves and it was ruining the fun of dancing. He was getting fed up of it all.

_~If mi put it pon di left try ketch it pan di right. Me man can no bother even come back tonight. Mek wi stay inna dark try tun off di light. Put yu arm round mi mek mi hold yuh tight.~_

He pushed Allen back and luckily they were still close to the wall. Allen collided with the wall with a low oof but before he could regain his wits Kanda was on him. Kanda bent forward in front of him, his ass grinding against his pelvis in a slow wine. He worked his hips professionally, performing a combination of hip rotations that would make anyone's head spin.

_~Same place me deh yah so mi want it. Mi really really like how yu manage it. Mi like it di way yuh set and plant it. You lead me follow any way yu want it.~_

After getting back to his feet he leaned against Allen and beckoned to Kusama with his middle finger. Kusama smirked and moved towards him, grinding against his front.

_~ Come meet mi round a di front a di yard. Come put it pon me mek mi scream and bawl (Woooiiiiii). Mi man nuh deh yah a stall him a stall. Come put it pon mi meck me scream and bawl (Woooiiii).~_

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

"Nice to meet you Allen, I've heard so much about you from my little kitten here," Kusama said with a sexy smile. He extended his hand to Allen, which he took albeit a bit cautiously.

They were now in one of the VIP rooms in the club. It was soundproof as most clubs' VIP rooms so they didn't have to shout over the music.

There was a visible frown on Allen's face. "Kitten?"

Kusama smirked. "Yeah, cause he's really feisty ya kno."

Allen didn't know whether to just let it slid or beat the hell out of the fucker. He chose to do the former, reluctantly.

"I told you to stop calling me that damn it!" Kanda rolled his eyes. The pet name was really annoying.

"It matches you babe," Kusama replied and his smirk widened when he saw that Allen's frown deepen when he called Kanda babe.

Kanda resist the urge to face palm. He could tell that Kusama was purposely pissing Allen off just for the fun of it.

"Well then, it was interesting meeting you Kusama but we'll have to leave now," Allen replied. His tolerance level was about to blow. He looked at his watch noticing that it was minutes after two in the morning. "Now if you excuse us."

"Eh? It's a weekend, chill out for a while no?" Kusama made a 'boo' kinda expression.

"Unlike you we have something to important tomorrow so later," Allen got up and helped Kanda up.

"Ah yeah M.M right?" Kusama got up too. "Okies I get it. You guys can bail if ya wanna." He was at the door and he turned to give the two a mischievous smile. "So I'll see you guys at your performance ne?" And with that he disappeared out the door, leaving the two alone inside.

Allen couldn't believe the nerve of the guy. They were just leaving and he was nagging them to stay. So why was it that _he_ left before them? He was visible annoyed and pissed off at the silver haired youth.

"Chill out moyashi, the perv's just baiting you that's all," Kanda replied, pulling his hand from Allen's grip. "He just loves to cause trouble."

"You sure know a lot about him," Allen muttered.

Kanda rolled his eyes. "It's obvious to tell," he walked to the door and then stopped, turning back to face Allen with a smirk on his face. "You have some making up to do."

At Kanda's seductive smirk Allen couldn't help that his pants felt a bit tighter. He strolled over to Kanda and took his hand in his.

"Yes I do believe I have _a lot_ to make up to you," he replied, placing a kiss on his knuckles. "My pickup is parked out back. Why don't we start there hmm?"

Kanda's smirk widened. "Pretty eager. Why don't we can start at your place? No one's there right?" He pulled away from Allen and headed out the door. "So let's go."

Allen smiled to himself and followed after Kanda. He could already imagine the intense sex they would have and where they would have it, but all thoughts of the like ceased and reality crashed down hard when he remembered that his dad had come home with him too.

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

Mix Tape time!

Candyland by Blood on the Dance Floor

Lollipop Luxury -Remix- by Jeffree Star feat Nicki Minaj

Jim Screechy by Spice

A/N: (1) wining – well it's a dance…I'm sure most of you know what it is.

The chapter end felt rushed…no kidding since I _was_ rushing to have it done. Jeez luck is not on my side I swear; I should have updated this chapter _five_ weeks ago…sigh. Work has gotten really hectic so…yeah. I hope I can have some of my other stories done. You guys deserve that no lie.

Kusama: sis you forgot to introduce me!

Kaos: baka nii-chan…yeah yeah I get it –turns to the readers and points to Kusama– this is my otouto Kusama Otomiya, he'll be giving trouble for Allen and Kanda constantly in this fic. Look out for his perverted and annoying presence.

Kusama: sis that was mean. And what do you mean little brother? We're twins!

Kaos: when have I never been mean to you? And I was born first so that makes me older –waves to the readers– thanks for reading R&R k~

Next chapter: Round 2: Breaking Point

Ja na!

Kaos


	10. Chapter 10 Round 2: Breaking Point

Disclaimer: ah I don't own…

Warnings: loads of language, slight smut, guy x guy, OOCness, slight violence, possible typos, UNBETA'D

A/N: well sorry for taking so long and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter too! Thanks to those who review~ Kaos-sensei adores you all~ Happy birthday Allen Walker-sama! Merry Christmas and have a wonderful new year everyone~!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10 – Round 2: Breaking Point

Allen had never been so embarrassed in his entire life and the reason was due to the events that happened a few minutes ago.

He and Kanda had made it to his place without jumping each other along the way. Though, they were close to fucking three times out of five attempts. During the drive he had tried to explain to Kanda that his father might be home but he was pretty sure Kanda didn't hear. Needless to say when they arrived there Allen was expecting to see his father's car in the parking lot but to his immense joy it wasn't there. In all eagerness he quickly opened the door and pulled Kanda inside the dark house. They stumbled for a bit in the darkness, trying to feel their way to the couch and ended up knocking over a few items in their way. When they finally made it to the couch Kanda was fully naked and Allen was shirtless. Allen pushed Kanda on the couch, raised his legs and entered him in one swift thrust. He continued fucking him into the couch just the way Kanda liked it, hard and fast.

They were almost close to their orgasms when the lights flickered on suddenly and Mana came out dressed in pajamas, swinging a baseball bat and shouting "I just got back and thieves are breaking in already? Alright, you fuckers are gonna get a piece of me!" You could only imagine his surprise when he saw that it wasn't someone breaking in but his son having sex on the couch.

Allen was frozen on spot when he saw his dad and his face literally turned pale. Kanda rolled his eyes in annoyance. He was so freaking hard and needed release. Mana's eyes widened a bit as if he was experiencing deja-vu and then he shook his head.

"I'll leave you two to finish up," he lowered his bat and turned away. "When you're done meet me in the kitchen."

That was how it led to them sitting around the counter with Mana before them, lecturing them about having sex at an early age. Allen felt as if he would die of embarrassment.

"Mana!" his face was blood red. "Just drop it now please?"

"I can't when my son is having unprotected sex," Mana replied as-a-matter-of-factly. "What if Kanda-chan gets pregnant?"

The blush on Allen's cheeks darkened. "He's a male!" he squawked. "Kanda won't get pregnant!"

Mana knew he was just bullshitting Allen but it was just fun teasing him. "Yes I know," he chuckled. The way his son acted reminded him so much of his youthful days. Back when he was caught by his parents having sex with his male best friend. He acted as calm as Kanda was but his best friend was practically freaking out like the way his son was. In the end they got off with a warning. He could still remember his mom's face. She was practically horrified that her son was gay. His dad didn't seem bothered by it though. He treated him just the same. Just like how his dad didn't scorn him for his preference he wouldn't for his son. "But on a serious note, Allen didn't you know I was home?"

Allen crossed his hands. "Your car was gone so I figured you were out."

"I loan it out to a friend," Mana replied shaking his head. "Next time do a thorough check before you go all out."

"I intend to," Allen could feel his embarrassment dying down a bit.

Mana nodded. "Well now that's settled," he turned to Kanda. "Are you staying the night or do you want me to drop you home?"

Kanda who was quiet throughout the whole exchange got up. "I'm leaving."

"But Kanda–" Allen was on his feet too.

"I know you don't want to go home now," there was a knowing smile on Mana's face. "I can tell."

Kanda stopped and turned to face Mana. The man was like an older and more mature version of Allen – without the dye-job and the contacts – and it made him a falter in his step a bit. But he ignored that feeling and smirked, staring directly into the man's russet eyes.

"Won't I just trouble you with my presence?" he asked in a cheeky tone. "I look just like _him_."

Mana nodded. "You really do look like him but," he shrugged. "You're not him, so stay."

Kanda wasn't intending on going home but to head over to Lavi's but since Mana insisted he would stay.

"But," Mana began in a thoughtful tone. "You should head home tomorrow. How long haven't you been there?"

"Three days maybe," Kanda replied with a shrug. "I've been away longer before."

Mana shook his head. _'Kozato must be really worried about him…'_ he thought with a slight frown. _'How did things get this bad?'_ He was about to say something when the front door was pushed open in a rush, interrupting him.

"Grandpa!" Kuu bundled in in a blur of pink and attached herself to the older Walker.

No one asked how she got there as they knew Tyki must have driven her back.

"Kuu? I thought you'd be back tomorrow," Mana squeezed his granddaughter in a tight hug. "Ah who am I kidding I'm so glad to see you sweetie." He lifted Kuu up and held her in his arms bridal style. "My little baby has grown so big! Oh where has the time gone? I remember when you were this small and now look at you. You've blossomed into a beautiful young lady!"

A blush crossed Kuu's face. "Grandpa is such a charmer."

"Am I really?" Mana chuckled.

Kuu nodded and looked around; her eyes sparkled when she saw her dad and papa. She smiled brightly and snuggled into her grandpa's chest. Her family was all here and she couldn't be any happier. But there was someone missing, she realized, and that was her other grandpa. She couldn't remember the last time she saw him…but in her earlier memories of him, he was very kind.

"Alright! How about I make us some dinner?" she asked as Mana placed her back on the ground. "I bet dad and grandpa are hungry."

"We sure are," Allen spoke for them both.

Kanda shook his head. The moyashi was like a bottomless pit. "Kuu isn't it too late for dinner?" he looked at his silver Rolex. "It's minutes to three in the morning."

Kuu had a thoughtful look on her face. "Hmmm…a late night snack it is then. Who's up for homemade chocolate chip cookies?"

"Cookies would be good," Mana nodded in approval and so did Allen.

"Wait…you're really gonna make cookies from scratch _now_?" Kanda asked with an incredulous look on his face.

Kuu nodded. "Yeah."

Kanda sighed. "…put some cranberries in it for me."

"Roger~" Kuu saluted and then walked over to the fridge where she began gathering the ingredients for her cookies.

Everyone pitched in to make them and a couple minutes later they were done. Kuu laid the steaming hot bowl of cookies on the table with a bottle milk that she took from the fridge and four glasses. They wasted no time stuffing their faces.

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

Later that night – well, earlier in morning – Allen had Kanda on all fours in his bed, while he fucked him hard from behind.

"Aaahhh…ahn…" the sweet pants that spilled from Kanda's mouth was muffled by the pillow he hid his face in. His grip on the sheets tightened and he arched his back. "…Moya…shiii…nnn…"

"So close…Kanda," Allen's voice was thick with lust, giving it a husky timber and Kanda's body shivered at the sound. "God…I love your body." He pulled Kanda up and held him close, while he continued to thrust into him. "But I love you just as much." He licked a trail to Kanda's cheek and turned his head to him so that he could kiss his lips.

Kanda closed his eyes when Allen lips met his and even more when Allen pushed his tongue inside his mouth. Allen sucked on his hard tongue, bringing it inside his mouth. His right hand trailed down to Kanda's member, stroking it in time with his thrusts. And pretty soon he had Kanda crying out, begging him to make him come.

"…so…oh god…so fucking…close…" Kanda's pants were muffled by his hands. It was still early in the morning and he didn't want to wake up the whole neighborhood with his screams.

Allen gave a well aimed thrust, hitting his prostate repeatedly and Kanda lost it. His body unconsciously clamped down on Allen's member as he come, spraying his seeds all over Allen's waiting hand. Allen continued to thrust into his body and soon he too released, filling Kanda's body with his essence. It took a while for him to catch his breath but when he did he pulled out of Kanda, watching in pleasure as his semen seeped out of his puckered asshole.

"Such a lovely sight," Allen licked his lips, watching Kanda with lust filled eyes.

Kanda's upper body had collapsed on the bed; his ass stuck up in the air, with Allen's come dripping out his hole. The sight of it was fucking sexy and Allen could feel himself getting hard once more.

"…Moyashi…" Kanda got on his hands and knees, crawling over to where Allen was. He pushed him back so that he was lying on the bed and then straddled his hips. "I want more…"

Allen smirked and then reversed their position. His cock now rock hard. "Then, allow me to indulge you once more."

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

"Tonight's the night guys," Allen felt rejuvenated. The sex this morning helped greatly. "We'll do a run through of the songs to see who's been practicing."

Lavi rolled his eyes. "Lemme show ya then," he twirled his drum sticks in his hands. "How perfectly I've mastered those two songs."

"Same here," Lenalee added. She had her fingers poised, hovering over the keys ready to play. "It was a piece of cake."

Allen smirked. That was the confidence he wanted to see. He turned to Kanda. "Ready to sing?"

The annoyed look on Kanda's face changed, becoming calm and professional. He gripped the mike stand. "I'm always ready."

"Ok let's hit it!"

Lenalee started playing. The melody was mellow with an alternative feel to it. Soon after Lenalee began Allen and Lavi joined in. Allen's fingers strumming against the stings along Lavi's soft but heavy thumps on the drums brought out an infectious heavy rock beat. It mellowed down and Kanda got ready to sing.

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

The pounding music and the flashing lights were enough to make anyone high. Kusama weaved through the crowd of bodies gyrating on the dance floor. He stopped to dance with a few before continuing on his way. _'Now where are they?'_ A smirk crossed his lips when he spotted two guys at the bar area. One had shoulder length green hair with big ruby eyes. He was pale and had an effeminate appearance, looking to be shy and delicate. The other guy had dark red that spiked out in odd angles and deep crimson eyes. His skin tone was a caramel bronze color because of his Arabic background and his body firm, well-built and toned, being hard and muscular at the right places. He seemed to be protecting the shorter youth from prying eyes.

"Len, Akitori," Kusama called out.

The two turned to him. Their expressions one of pleasure and relief.

"Took you long enough to get here, love," Len – the bronze skinned youth – pulled Kusama to him, enveloping him in his strong arms. He towered a few inches over Kusama. "Aki here was a bit nervous with all those people looking at him."

Kusama placed a kiss on the guy's lips and then pulled back to kiss the emerald haired boy. There was a deep blush on his cheeks when Kusama leaned forward to kiss him.

"I got a bit distracted in the crowd," he replied, leaning into Len's arms. "But you took good care of Aki didn't you?" He reached out and pulled Akitori into his arms, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "No worries, love, we'll keep those dirty perverts away from you."

Len chuckled and the sound rumbled in his chest. He wrapped his arms around Kusama, holding him closely. "Aren't you one of those dirty perverts, sweetheart?"

Kusama couldn't help the smile that tugged his lips. "I'd say the same to you, love."

Akitori's blush deepened and he snuggled into Kusama's warmth. He felt a bit envious when Kusama and Len weren't paying much attention to him, so he tipped on his toes and kissed Kusama on his cheek. His face was as red as a cheery when he pulled back.

"Oh? What's this? It seems we've been neglecting our little fairy-chan," Kusama began. He flipped Akitori around, leaning down to his retreating lips and sealing them in a passionate kiss.

"Oh my, you're excluding me, love," Len reached behind Kusama to fondle Akitori's ass while nipping and sucking on Kusama's exposed neck. He licked a trail up to his right ear, taking the knobbed lobe into his mouth.

Akitori squirmed, feeling the slight beginning of an arousal in his leather shorts. He pushed against Kusama, their bodies flushed against one another. Something hard poked into his stomach and he blushed realizing that it was Kusama's erection. His face burned.

"Say why don't we secure ourselves a room?" Len suggested. He rubbed his hard-on against the cleft of Kusama's ass cheeks. "We can take care of everything there."

Kusama let out a low moan. He slipped his tongue out of Akitori's mouth, latching on to his pale neck, nipping and sucking. "Nnnghh 'm fine wit' that." He moaned against Akitori's neck.

Akitori nodded in approval and the deal was set. They would have left to go have fun in one of the VIP rooms but a voice called out to them, stopping them from moving off.

"Enjoying yourselves I see."

Kusama seemed to smile at the sound of the voice. He raised his head, looking at the raven haired man before him. The guy was positively gorgeous.

"Hey kitten, wanna join in on the fun?" he asked. His voice was a seductive purr.

Kanda rolled his eyes. "No thanks, perv," he looked from Akitori to Len. "So I guess these are the guys you told me about?"

"Yeah," Kusama held an embarrassed looking Akitori in his arms while Len still held him, surveying Kanda as if he was some snack he wanted to gobble up. "These are my lovers Akitori Tsukami and Len Akamori. And loves, he's the kitten I told you about, Yuu Kanda."

Akitori's face was red. "…please to meet you…"

"Pleasure to meet you, hun," Len replied with a seductive smile. "Kusama has told us a lot about you."

"Ditto," Kanda resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He could easily imagine what the pervert told his lovers with the way they looked at him. "Oh he has, has he?"

"Y-yeah…you're just as beautiful as Kusama says…–" Akitori's blush darkened another fraction.

"Indeed," Len added. His crimson eyes seem to bore into Kanda's very core. "Very beautiful."

"Didn't I say so?" Kusama looked smug. "So you both like him right?"

Kanda felt a bit unnerved with three pairs of crimson eyes staring at him. It looked like he had overstayed his friendly welcome. Those guys wanted to fuck, and he wasn't in the mood for it.

"I'm flattered," he replied, turning away. "But unfortunately I have no time to play with you three."

Kusama pouted. "I know your performance is coming up." A mischievous twinkle appeared in his eyes. "What about afterwards? We'll show you a good time."

Kanda was about to answer but someone answered for him.

"Sorry, he'll be busy then too," Allen seemed to material out of nowhere. He glared at Kusama. "Didn't I tell you to lay off my lover?"

"You did," Kusama smirked. "But that doesn't mean I'll listen."

Allen wanted to fist him in the face but when he looked at the green haired guy an idea came to his mind. He walked over to the three, tilting Akitori's chin up and leaned forward. Akitori's eyes widened at the contact. Just as their lips would meet he felt someone pulling him back.

"We need to go," Kanda was pulling him back, leading him towards the stage area. He waved a hand behind him as a form of farewell.

A small smirk crossed Allen's lips when he saw the look on Kusama's face. The guy was clearly pissed off. He clicked his tongue. _'Serves the fucker right.'_ Now he got a taste of his own medicine. But it didn't seem he was the only one a bit angry. That redhead seemed pretty pissed himself.

"Don't do that again," Kanda warned. They were now backstage where everyone was preparing for their performance. "It annoys me."

Allen smiled, thinking that Kanda was jealous. "You don't have to worry, Kanda. I only have eyes for you."

Kanda didn't reply and Allen took his silence meaning that he agreed. But that couldn't be any further from the truth. Just as Kanda was about to say something Lavi and Lenalee popped up, telling them that they needed to get ready.

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

"Good night and welcome to Musical Madness!" Reever yelled. The crowd seemed to cheer louder. "Since you guys came here for a show I'll stop here. So help me to welcome to the stage, the first band in Group A, Black Lotus!"

"What's up freaks?" Kanda yelled and the crowd practically went wild. He cupped his right ear, leaning towards the crowd. "Come on, I can't fucking hear you!"

The cheers only got louder and Kanda smirked. He placed his hands on the microphone stand.

"Ya'll seem well," Kanda's smirk widened. "So come on, let's stir up some trouble!"

Allen, Lavi and Lenalee played just like how the practiced. After the little intro, Kanda sang.

~I've lied to you,  
The same way that I always do.  
This is the last smile,  
That I'll fake for the sake of being with you…~

Kanda closed his eyes, holding the note while Allen sang his part.

~Everything falls apart,  
Even the people who never frown,  
Eventually break down.~

Kanda continued with: ~The sacrifice of hiding in a lie…~

Just as Kanda reached the last note Allen came in with:

~Everything has to end,  
You'll soon find we're out of time left,  
To watch it all unwind.~

Kanda's grip on the mike tightened when he sang: ~The sacrifice is never knowing…~

He opened his eyes and thrust his hands out to the crowd, bringing them back while moving them with the heavy beats of the song.

~Why I never walked away?  
Why I played myself this way?  
Now I see you're testing me pushes me away.  
Why I never walked away?  
Why I played myself this way?  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away…~

The rhythm mellowed out and Kanda's hands returned to the mike stand.

~I've tried like you,  
To do everything you wanted too.  
This is the last time,  
I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you.~

While he held the last note Allen joined in with his lines.

~Everything falls apart,  
Even the people who never frown,  
Eventually break down.~

Kanda continued with: ~The sacrifice of hiding in a lie…~

Allen began his lines just as Kanda reached the last note:

~Everything has to end,  
You'll soon find we're out of time left,  
To watch it all unwind.~

Kanda pulled the mike out of the stand when he sang: ~The sacrifice is never knowing…~

Just like before the rhythm became heavy with Lavi's drums being the dominant sound. Kanda raised his head, bringing the microphone to his lips.

~Why I never walked away?  
Why I played myself this way?  
Now I see you're testing me pushes me away.  
Why I never walked away?  
Why I played myself this way?  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away…~

While Kanda held the last note Allen cam in with:

~We're all out of time,  
This is how we find how it all unwinds.~

Just as Kanda ended the note he began signing again.

~The sacrifice of hiding in a lie…~

Like before Kanda held the last note and Allen continued with:

~We're all out of time,  
This is how we find how it all unwinds.~

Kanda ended the note and continued with: ~The sacrifice is never knowing…~

He bobbed his head as continued.

~Why I never walked away,  
Why I played myself this way,  
Now I see you're testing me pushes me away.  
Why I never walked away,  
Why I played myself this way,  
Now I see you're testing me pushes me away…~

Kanda tilted his head up with the mike at his lips as he ended the song with the last line.

~Pushes me away…~

The cheers were louder after they ended the song and Kanda was getting used to it, but he didn't let it go to his head. He wanted to rock the crowd hard and good. So that it wouldn't leave any doubt in anyone's mind who will move on to the next round.

"That's enough of that sentimental shit," he yelled into the microphone. "It's time to get raw and completely fucked! After all, we're at the mother-fucking breaking point!"

That was their cue. Allen's fingers strummed hard on his guitar and Lavi's hit on the drum became more profound. Lenalee was in the background, maintaining the rhythm. Kanda stalked the stage as he began singing. He pointed forward at the crowd.

~Keep on writing you're just raping yourself.~

Allen chimed in with: ~Nothing can take my mind away from them.~

Kanda rested his hands flat against his chest as he continued. ~Don't you ask about me, ask 'bout somebody else.~

~Once I've fallen there's many stories to tell.~ Allen's fingers moved fast against the strings.

A smirk crossed Kanda's lips and he walked forward. ~I can feel it, won't embrace it, it's overwhelming how far you take it.~

Allen practically purred unto his mike. ~Stuck in a state of questioning.~

Kanda shook his head, thrusting his right hand forward and then brought it up to hold the side of his head. ~And don't you tell me you know we're destined, you won't convince me, I won't listen.~

Allen leaned closer to his mike. ~Resentment building, you've put our lives on hold.~

With a shake of his head Kanda gave a leap. He shook his head from side to side, tapping his toes to the infectious beat. He brought the mike to his lips, venting out his creative anger that the song formed. Allen joined in to sing the last words of the first three lines.

~Trashed and scattered again, (I'm feelin' so low).  
You waste your breath while fuckin' with me, (my blood is so cold).  
My destination always unknown, (I'll find my way there).  
But you Goddamn Motherfuckers always wasting my time!~

Kanda pointed to the crowd, beckoning them.

~I won't be the victim, but the first to cast a stone.  
Sedated nights to the bar room fights as metropolis takes its toll.  
And don't you try to stop me, it's a place you'll never know.  
Don't try to judge or take shots at me, I'll never let you seize control!~

Lavi's thumps on the drum and Allen's guitar became the most dominant sounds as Kanda got into the next line. Kanda raised his hand, showing the crowd his middle finger when he sang the first line and afterwards he brought said middle finger to his neck and slid it across, in a silent way to say 'I'll take you out.'

~Play your game and walk away, your integrity don't mean shit!  
Crawl on me you fucking parasite, and I'm gonna take you out!~

Kanda stepped back while still facing the crowd.

~Label me, that's fine, I'll be somebody else.~

Allen came in with: ~Nothing in front of me but holes ahead.~

~Lie about my life, have a story to tell.~ Kanda's eyes scanned the crowd of raving fans, seeing the others smiling back at him.

Allen tapped his feet to the rhythm, closing his eyes. ~Lights went down, was on the edge and I fell.~

Kanda pointed forward and then brought his hand back to himself.

~Oh you're so insightful, let me remind you to twist and break me, should make you worried.~

Allen's eyes were still closed. ~Long way to go and you're right there.~

~Two-faced liar, don't try and know me, deceit brings fire, makes sure you can't breathe.~ Kanda titled his head up.

~ Pick at pieces of my body below.~ Allen opened his eyes, staring forward at Kanda.

Kanda brought his head down, walking forward towards the raving crowd. That was when he spotted Kusama, Len and Akitori. He smirked because they seemed to love his performance.

~I never bothered with all the rumors, too much garbage.~

Allen joined in at the end with: ~All the same.~

~I'll stand right here, come on you falsehood deceitful liar.~

Just as Kanda sang Allen joined with: ~I know my destination - there's no shame.~

~Don't ever take my side, I know you're never right, I'll justify the means.~ Kanda moved the microphone from his lips after he sang that line.

Allen joined in purring his line. ~Nothing's what it seems.~

He brought it back, titling his head upwards. ~I'll stand around and fight, but there's no point tonight, been chained to this machine…~

The rhythm became mellow for a second with only Lavi's drums being heard, but then it raged at full force. Allen's voice meshed in with Kanda's at the end of the first three lines.

~Trashed and scattered again, (I'm feelin' so low).  
You waste your breath while fuckin' with me, (my blood is so cold).  
My destination always unknown, (I'll find my way there).  
But Goddamn Imposter are you out of your mind?~

Allen joined Kanda in signing the next four lines. Their voices melded together in a perfect harmony that would make anyone jealous. There was a deep growl in the second line that continued to the third line. It suspiciously sounded like Kanda's voice.

~I walk down these roads alone and now you're seen here.  
My feelings that I'm having towards you are perfectly clear. (I control this ride.)  
My devils appetite is tonight and now I'm alright.  
But you Goddamn Motherfuckers always wasting my time.~

Kanda continued sing when Allen stopped at the last line. Lavi pounded away on the drums, nodding his head to the beat. Unlike in the first time Kanda sang the next line, he showed his tongue instead of his middle finger, and then he pointed his right thumb down when he started the second line.

~Play your game and walk away, your integrity don't mean shit!  
Crawl on me you fucking parasite, and I'm gonna take you out!~

He gave a melodious yell and went onto the next lines.

~I won't be the victim, but the first to cast a stone.  
Sedated nights to the bar room fights as metropolis takes its toll.  
And don't you try to stop me, it's a place you'll never know.  
Don't try to judge or take shots at me, I'll never let you seize control!~

Just as he finished the line he started humming a catchy rhythm. The beat seemed to smooth out leaving Lavi's drums as the leading sound. He pounded away on the drums while Allen strummed in at the end. This continued for a short while and then Allen began singing.

~Don't try and get the best of me.~

Lavi chimed in with: ~No one can help but your own self.~

Allen continued just as Lavi reached the last note.

~City makes my body ache.~

Just as Allen finished the line Lavi chimed in with: ~Lonely, don't try and prey on me.~

Kanda gripped his mike, joining in to sing just as Lavi held the last note. His voice was deep, husky and brimming with a sense of coolness. ~I feel your world keep dying.~

Allen sang his line at the same time with Kanda. ~Don't try and get the best of me.~

Lavi came in with: ~No one can help but your own self.~

~ No more use in tryin'~ Kanda's voice was deep and it was dominant over Allen's when he sang his line at the same time.

~City makes my body ache.~

After they paused Lavi came in with: ~Lonely, don't try and prey on me.~

While Lavi held the last note Kanda continued until Lavi's voice mellowed out. He reached out to the crowd, and then brought his hand back, resting it against his chest. His eyes were sharp and brimming with confidence.

~And my body's trashed and low, but to you I'll never show myself or what's inside,  
And I've seen it all before but I'll settle the score, I'll never join your side…~

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

It was obvious who took home the win that night. And Allen couldn't help the smirk that practically spit his face in two. Their opening performance outshone everyone else's. It was even better than that cocky bastard Heat's performance.

The whole group: Black Lotus, Noah Family, Tempest, Nocturne along with Kuu, Alex and Wisely were currently occupying one of the VIP rooms. They were talking and sharing their views on the performances but one thing was for sure. Black Lotus rocked it for tonight.

"There is no doubt in my mind that Black Lotus is going to the next round," Deamon replied with two thumbs up.

"I think so too," Sei added.

Suddenly the door to the room opened and everyone paused in their conversation, turning to see who was there. Akitori's head peeked in shyly and he looked around. His expression brightened when he saw Kanda and he came in closing the door behind him.

"I found you," he ran over to Kanda and hopped in his lap, straddling his hips. His hands were wrapped around Kanda's neck as he rested his head on his shoulder.

Kanda was surprised at the act but he didn't push Akitori off. Instead he wrapped an arm around his waist.

Hannah and her girls whistled hotly. Akitori was just the type of guy that they liked. Tyki and Lavi looked at Kanda and Akitori's compromising position with immense interest. Daemon raised an eyebrow, amused while his twin still had the same blank look on her face. Ryou was blushing like mad and Sei looked intrigued to see what would happen next. Road, Kuu, Wisely and Alex looked at Allen, waiting to see what he would do.

Allen smiled, but they couldn't tell if it was fake or not. "What a pleasant surprise."

Just then the door was once again opened and Kusama along with Len came in. Their crimson eyes haze over with lust when they saw Akitori and Kanda and the position they were in.

"Akitori wins," Kusama began in a voice thick with lust. He walked over to where they sat and Akitori turned to face him. "Time for your prize, love." He leaned down, sealing Akirtori's lips in a heated kiss.

The kiss went on for a while and Kanda was beginning to get annoyed since Akitori was still sitting on his lap.

"Oi Kusama, if you wanna fuck take it elsewhere and not on my lap," he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Lavi looked at the silver haired guy. _'So he's Kusama…'_ He always wanted to know who the mystery guy was and now he knew. The guy was a real catch. Even he could admit that.

Kusama smirked and pulled back, licking his lips. "Feeling jealous, kitten?"

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Not in the least."

"But I am," Len replied. He was behind Kusama in an instant. "I got here before you, babe." He tilted Kusama's chin up, staring into his blood red eyes. "I deserve a prize too don't I?"

The smirk on Kusama's lips widened when Len leaned forward to thoroughly kiss the breath out of him. They pulled back, connected by a trail of saliva that broke apart when Kusama licked his lips.

"Still an exhibitionist I see," Tyki didn't mind the show but it was making him horny. He doubt Lavi would take kind to him jumping his bones there.

"Hey Tyki," Kusama acknowledged. He gave a suggestive winked. "This is just some mild stuff. You should see when I go all out."

"Yeah, don't we all know it," Deamon replied. "I've seen you more than once."

"You too?" Hannah asked. "Well I knew we weren't the only ones."

It seemed that everyone in the room who attended college went to the same one.

"Len, right?" Sei asked the bronze skinned redhead. "What's your major? I don't see around campus. I see Kusama and Akitori-sempai but not you."

Len waved his hand in a negative. "I don't go to college."

"Oh, so you work?" Wisely asked, because Len looked a bit older.

Kusama smirked. "Well he does have a pert time job," he said amused. "Len's a third year in high school."

When the words left his mouth everyone, except Road, Jasdero and Debitto looked at Len. He looked _well_ developed for someone who was just in high school. They thought Akitori was in junior high with the way he looked. You could imagine their shock when they found out he was a college senior.

"Len goes to our school," Road pointed out. "He's in the twin's," she pointed at Jasdero and Debitto because there were two sets of twins in the room, "class."

Allen's mouth made an 'O' and he looked at the three new comers warily. He didn't trust that Kusama guy around Kanda but he trusted him more than Heat, and that was saying something.

"What brings you here, perv?" he asked, staring at Kusama.

Kusama smirked. "I told ya yesterday, ne?"

Allen rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I didn't think you'd show up."

"You wanted me to miss my kitten's performance?" Kusama made a fake appalled expression. "I think not!"

When Kusama called Kanda kitten he looked as if he was about to lose it, but Kanda intervened.

"Stop screwing around, Kusama," he said. Akitori got off his lap so that he could get up. "They're getting ready to reveal the results."

"Oh, it's that time already?" Alex jumped up from his chair. "Let's go hear the vedict guys!"

No one argued. They all wanted to see who made it.

Outside Reever was on stage, raving with the crowd. The music died down and Reever cleared his throat.

"It wasn't tough to figure out who the crowd favorite was this week. As I know you all know who's the first band to advance?"

There was a shout of all the bands that performed but the one name that stood out more was Black Lotus. Allen could only smile when he heard this.

"That's right!" Reever continued. "First up its Black Lotus! Their performance tonight definitely took it! They even managed to catch the eye of the producer of Black Order records!"

"No fucking way! Seriously?" Lavi yelled when he heard that.

Allen and Lenalee did a high five while Kanda crossed his hands at his chest, completely smug.

"Next up is Akuma, this group was fighting neck and neck with Black Lotus but unfortunately Black Lotus came out on top," Reever said with a grin. "Then we have…"

Reever continued, naming out all the bands that made it to the third round. The band that got eliminated that night was Gorren.

"We're definitely taking it home," Allen smirked. "M.M will be won by yours truly."

"Don't get too cocky, Allen," Tyki was smirking too. He wrapped a hand over Allen's shoulders. "Do you think we'll make it easy for you guys?"

Allen smiled when he noticed the confident expression on the members' of Noah Family, Tempest and Nocturne's faces. He grinned, showing them two thumbs up.

"We wouldn't want it any other way."

M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M * M.M

Mix Tape time!

Pushing Me Away by Linkin Park

Trashed and Scattered by Avenged Sevenfold

A/N: Kanda's so popular~! He's just so cute that no one can resist him~! =A=" my lil' bro loves to stir up trouble so feel free to ignore him. Also he may like to flirt with other but if you mess with any of his lovers he will be pissed. I know right? He's a complete hypocrite…

Kusama: hey I resent that!

Kaos: well everyone, I hope you all like this chapter~! R&R!

Next chapter: Round 2.5: Lonely Souls

Ja na!

Kaos


End file.
